Harry Potter's crazy mother-in-law
by phoenixgirl26
Summary: Harry Potter finally asks Ginny Weasley to marry him, after the wedding, things don't turn out as Harry expected. Trouble starts from day one and all caused by Molly Weasley. After a lot of soul searching, Harry finally gives in to his feelings for a new love. Warnings inside.
1. Chapter 1

Warning: gay sex, detailed sex scenes and strong language. I do not own anything apart from the idea of this story, the Harry Potter world belongs to the wonderful Jk. I do not make any money from these stories, I write them for fun.

Chapter one

After finishing their seven and final year at Hogwarts, Harry bought himself a flat, while Ginny stayed at Burrow along with Ron at their parent's insistence. Hermione went back to her parent's home to spend time with them before she started her working life. The two couples where hardly ever apart, so this was going to be knew for all of them, but they also knew they would learn to cope with not being together all the time. Harry never told his friends or girlfriend, but he was looking forward to some time alone.

Ginny got spotted by quidditch scouts from three different teams, but Ginny always wanted to be a Harpie, so that was the try out she organised and she hoped that she wouldn't need to try out for the other teams.

Harry started the auror trials with Ron and even though they knew it was going to be hard work and long hours, both still wanted to do everything they could to keep the wizarding world safe.

Hermione originally was going to work for the department and control of magical creatures, but ended up working for the magical law enforcement squad. She wanted to help get rid of bad laws but also help bring in new good laws.

Ginny got a position on the reserve team for the Holyhead Harpies, so one of her dreams was coming true. But she also told her parents that she decided to share a flat with Hermione because it would be easier for her to live close to the Harpies stadium. Her parents weren't very happy about it, especially her mother but after promising that nothing would happen until she was married, her mother relented and the only reason she did relent was Molly realised her daughter was sharing with another girl, so finally she gave in but like always, she would keep an eye on her daughter.

Harry and Ron decided to share Harry's flat until Ron could afford his own, which should be after the first year of auror training, which they were both now doing. Harry did offer to set up a flat for Ron, but like always, he refused because he felt uncomfortable when Harry bought things for him. Harry didn't mind sharing with Ron, especially now as Ron decided to help with the housework.

Hermione found she loved working in magical law and enjoyed living with Ginny. There were the odd times when Ginny would go to Harry's flat to have some private time with him, while Ron would come to Hermione's so they could have some private time. Neither couple had taken their relationship to the next level. Ginny and Ron said they wanted to be normal young couples for a while and date like normal couples do. All of them said they were getting their careers sorted out and they also worked long hours, so Hermione and Harry ended up agreeing with their partners. The two couples got together during a very intense time, a war, so they never really got a chance to get to know each other as boyfriend and girlfriend, so they wanted to make sure they were really suited to each other before going any further. Harry thought this was the best plan because he didn't want to get that serious if it wasn't going to work.

A year after the battle of Hogwarts, Harry and Ron past their training and were now known as junior aurors and were proven to be good at the job and also great partners. Ginny had finally made it to the main team and was a proper Harpie. Hermione had already started to make an impression in her office, with two new laws that had proven to be just what the wizarding world needed.

Harry decided to plan a romantic night with Ginny, but was worried what Ron would say when he suggested leaving him alone with his sister for a romantic night because the most the couples spent alone were an hour or so, not much longer. So he decided to mention it to Hermione, so she could suggest a night with Ron at their place.

So Harry left the auror office ten minutes before lunch and headed down the long corridor until he came to the magical law enforcement office. He stepped inside and all eyes turned to him, but he ignored everyone and made his way over to Hermione.

'Hi, have you got a couple of minutes Hermione?'

'Yes, sure, let's go into the conference room,' Hermione led the way through the desk and through a door, 'What's up Harry?'

'I thought of having a night alone with Ginny, I was hoping you would suggest the same with Ron so he doesn't start with the questions about why I want to be alone with his sister for longer than normal.'

Hermione snickered, 'Sure Harry, Ron will definitely asked why you want to be alone with Ginny. Have you asked her yet?'

'Yeah, but I said I'd send an owl once I spoke with you.'

'Go do that now and I'll talk to Ron while he's still eating lunch,' Hermione and Harry left the room.

'Thanks Hermione, you're a good friend and a life saver,' Harry kissed her cheek then left.

Hermione noticed every one of her work colleagues looking at her, 'What?'

'Are you Harry Potter's girlfriend?' Sally the woman that sat opposite her asked.

'No, I'm his friend, don't say you believed the bullshit that Skeeter wrote.' Hermione picked up a picture off her desk, and showed everyone, 'This is my boyfriend, Ron, and as you can see, Harry's girlfriend is Ron's sister Ginny, who plays for the Holyhead Harpies.'

'We just wondered why he kissed you?' Steven a young man asked.

'We're friends and I was able to do him a favour.' Hermione shook her head and went back to her desk before heading out to find Ron who was still eating his lunch.

That night, Harry tried to act normally until Ron left, the moment he did, Harry lit a few candles, had some soft music playing in the background and setting the table with flowers. When he finished, he looked around and hoped Ginny liked it as she wasn't one for anything to fancy, so he hoped he didn't go overboard. As he was looking around, Ginny stepped out of the fireplace and stopped dead, staring around.

'What's all this Harry?'

'Nothing, I just wanted a nice romantic dinner, just the two of us. We don't get a lot of time alone lately.'

Ginny nodded, 'No, we don't, so it's very nice. Not something I would expect from you though, I never knew you could be so romantic,' she stepped over to him and slipped her arms around Harry and they instantly snogged.

As soon as they pulled apart, Harry smiled, 'I just never had the chance before, so not too much.'

'No, it's really nice.'

'Why don't you sit and I'll get our dinner,' Harry went into his kitchen, then floated the food to the table then sat down. He dished them both up some food, then started to eat. 'So is it alright, I know I'm getting better, but it's nothing on your mum's cooking.'

'It's really good, but you didn't have to go to so much trouble.'

'I know, but I wanted to do something special for a change. So how are the girls?'

'Good, Alice and Victoria just got engaged. Myrtle told Gwenog that she's planning on getting pregnant, so it might be time to train the reserve beater ready to take over on the main team.'

'Sounds like a lot's happening.'

'Yeah, but what about you aurors, doing anything exciting?'

'Ron and I go out a lot, follow up on information that has been owled about people using dark magic. We actually arrested one witch, I can't say what she did wrong, but she tried to curse us when we confiscated her things.'

'You didn't get hurt did you Harry?'

'No, she didn't really know what she was doing, so we were perfectly safe.'

'I suppose I'll have to get used to hearing things like that.'

'You know what aurors do Gin, so it's not unexpected.'

'I know, it's just now you are an auror even if you're a junior auror. I finally realise how much danger you'll be in.'

'We are trained for this, but of course there's always danger, we are careful though.'

'I'll get used to it. There is something I want to tell you, I'm not supposed to say anything. But I figured you're used to keeping secrets and you're an auror, so you wouldn't say anything.'

'If you want me to keep anything to myself, you know I will.'

'Okay, well Gwenog told us all that the international quidditch commission are talking. Their going to organise for the world cup to take place next year or early the following year, only all the teams know so we can get ready for the competition and hopefully be selected for the teams.'

Harry grinned, 'You're good Gin, you've got a great shot at making the team for England. But I already know about it. The aurors of every country also have to be ready. Even if the match isn't held here, we will be escorting the teams to those last few games and the one for the cup if it's a team from this country.'

'So you might be with our team, well if I make the team. But that's another thing, we're going to be training a lot more. So we're not going to get a lot of time, especially through the week.'

'I get it and you need to, it's always been your dream to play professionally which means playing for your country as well, then leading to the cup. But it shows everyone is finally moving on and their feeling safe. See that's why the aurors are going to be there. Not just to keep the players safe, but after what happened at the last cup, their not taking any chances.'

'So even though he's gone, they just want to make sure no one causes trouble, meaning the death eaters that escaped.'

'They are the ones we're worried about. So even if it's say held in France, there will be aurors from every country there. Not all of us of course, some need to stay here. That will get sorted when it's closer. But enough about all that,' Harry took Ginny's hand and went into the living room, 'I want to ask you something.'

Ginny sat down but noticed Harry didn't, then she gasped loudly as he knelt in front of her and held out a small ring box with a large diamond ring sitting in the centre of it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

'Ginny Weasley, will you marry me?'

'Oh Harry,' Ginny felt tears and hastily wiped them away, 'Yes, of course I'll marry you.'

Harry sighed in relief, then placed the ring on Ginny's finger before their lips met in a passionate kiss.

'So even though you'll be training, we'll have to work on some plans. But one thing Gin and I'm sure you will know this. I don't want it large.'

Ginny grinned, 'I know and I've thought about that anyway. Knowing you, it's family and just very close friends.'

Harry chuckled, 'Exactly, is that alright though, it's your wedding as well?'

'Perfectly alright,' she leaned in and kissed Harry again and their kiss was getting very serious, 'Um Harry, I know we haven't spoken about this, and I hope you understand,' Ginny chewed on her lip.

'Is this about sex?'

'Yes, I don't want to until I'm married,' Ginny said quickly.

'Oh,' Harry sat there for a minute, 'Well if that's the way you are, I suppose it's your choice.'

'Sorry Harry, it's just something I've always wanted to wait for. If we can though, we can plan the wedding quickly?'

'Yeah, we could do that. Sorry Gin, you've just taken me by surprise. It's fine, we've waited this long, we can wait longer.'

After that, even with Harry feeling confused, they got stuck into their plans but Harry still felt a bit upset because he never thought Ginny was that old fashioned. He was feeling a bit frustrated as he thought they would be having an intimate night, now they weren't.

On the weekend they told the Weasley family about being engaged. Harry got surprised when Mrs. Weasley kept trying to change things, especially about how big the wedding should be. She wanted a lot more guests, all the extended Weasley's had to be there and she just kept going on and on until Harry felt his frustration grow. Finally Harry and Ginny told her that the wedding would be in three months and put their plans on the table.

'Look Mrs. Weasley, I don't want to upset you or anything. But this is our wedding and this is how we want it, so nothing on this list is going to be changed, especially the size,' Harry's frustration showed and ended up outside staring down at the orchard.

'Harry,' Hermione said as she walked up to him, 'Ginny's trying to get her to understand. It sounded like she was going to give in to her mother for a while, so I'm not sure what's going on.'

'If she did give in then I would have stopped it all together. This is supposed to be about Ginny and I, not what anyone else wants.'

'It is about you two, so calm down.'

'It's like she still thinks of us as kids Hermione,' Harry glanced around, 'Sometimes she drives me crazy. You're parents aren't like that, I've seen the way they are.'

'No, my parents aren't as old fashioned as Mrs. Weasley or treats me like a child. They know I'm an adult, that's how they treat me.'

'Um, while we're alone I wanted to ask you something, it's a bit personal?'

'We talk about everything Harry, so it's okay.'

'Um, with sex, Ginny wants to wait until we're married, are you like that, or are all girls like that?'

'I'm not like that, but Ron is,' Hermione sighed, 'I think it's the way they were raised.'

'So you want to?'

'I spoke to Ron, but he said not till we got married. Finally I asked when that would be. You know I'm not one for rash decisions, but I'm a bit frustrated,' Hermione said quietly.

'I get you there Hermione. I never knew any of this or people still felt that way. You'd think after everything we've all been through, we'd realise how close we came to dying. Shouldn't all of us live like you don't know what will happen tomorrow, live life to the fullest while you can?'

'Yes, after being part of your life for so long and what you went through, I know what it's like so we should.'

'Harry,' Ginny said as she walked out, 'We need to change a couple of things because I realised mum was right, especially about how many guests there should be. I can't leave out the rest of my family or the girls from the team.'

'Forget, if that's what you think then the wedding is off, I'm heading home,' Harry apparated away.

'What?!' Ginny stared at the spot Harry vanished from, 'Why did he say that?'

'Ginny, this is Harry's wedding as well. You can't let your mother change what Harry wants. So you either go back and tell your mother that or you won't be getting married. Harry will never change his mind, especially on the size and I wouldn't either. Tell Ron I've gone to speak with Harry, try and calm him done,' Hermione also apparated away.

Hermione knew Harry wouldn't have headed home, so she stepped into the dark pub and Aberforth nodded towards the back. Hermione sat next to Harry.

'I told her she better talk to her mother.'

'I can't believe this Hermione. The other night she agreed with me about limiting the guests now she wants it big.'

'We're getting stared at and people are trying to hear what we're saying. Let's talk go upstairs and talk where it's a little more private.'

'Well I do need to talk about all this, otherwise I might sit here and get drunk.'

Hermione waited for Harry to finish his drink before heading upstairs and they stepped into one of the empty rooms, closing the door behind them.

'It's pissing me off Hermione. First I ask her to live with me, she said no, now no sex until we're married and finally she's letting her mother tell her how the wedding should be, our wedding. I don't know what's worse.'

'The sex,' Hermione grinned, then sat on the small sofa, 'We're adults, we shouldn't have to wait. Ron hasn't even said when he wants to get married. I'm glad you brought a bottle up, I could use a drink as well.'

'That's why I did,' Harry poured two glasses, then sat beside Hermione, 'Are we so different than everyone else, or is it just the Weasley's. Charlie's admitted he shags a lot, so why are Ron and Ginny like this.'

'Charlie's sort of the odd Weasley out. I overheard Percy talking to Ron one day, about how he never had sex with Audrey until they got married.'

'Sounds like Mrs. Weasley really pushed all this on them a lot when they were growing up. I know she's always been strict with us being alone, but I never realised she was that bad. Probably why Bill and Fleur used to say they were staying home before they got married. Fleur's French and a Veela, she wouldn't be the type to wait.'

'She isn't and she didn't wait, I spoke to Fleur once, I wanted some advice on sex that wasn't from my mother and I knew I couldn't talk to Mrs. Weasley. She couldn't tell me everything, something about she promised Bill so his parents never found out but it was to do with having sex before they got married. But have you even talked to anyone about sex?'

'I did with Sirius once, he told me a few things. I was so red with embarrassment by the time he finished, he was laughing as he left the room. It was mainly about things I could do to please a woman. I did speak with Kingsley once, he didn't go into detail like Sirius but gave me some basic knowledge. Do you think Mr. Weasley spoke to the boys about that, I heard Seamus say his dad gave him "the talk".

'I don't think so, from the few things I've been able to get out of Ron, he doesn't really know anything, apart from when Madame Pomfrey told everyone during those classes. But you told me how Ron was, kept humming to himself and never looked up.'

'Yeah, he wouldn't have heard some of the big things, like taking it easy on a girl if it's her first time. I knew that from Sirius, he explained why. You might have to shout it at Ron when you finally do, so he knows not to just go for it. See, I can't talk like this with Ginny, Ron, well anyone else really. I wasn't sure how you would be if I brought this up.'

'We have an unusual friendship Harry, we've always been able to talk about anything. I think it's good to have a friend of the opposite sex you can talk to. So if you're not sure of something, you can find out, like how you asked me about why I kept snapping at you and Ron when we were staying in the tent. Ron refused to listen and walked outside, but you listened to everything and think of this too Harry. If men didn't know about periods or how girls go through mood changes, you wouldn't know how to handle that, or maybe want sex and wonder why she turns you down, I know some girls do during that time, but some don't. If Ron wanted to and I said I can't, he'd want to know why, but if I try and say it, he wouldn't want to hear it.'

'I know I was a bit embarrassed Hermione, but I'm glad I listened. I did know a bit about it because of Sirius, but not everything. You're right though, men should know especially if they're in a serious relationship.' Harry took a drink, 'I don't want to wait until we're married. Yeah, we've taken our time now because we were getting settled into our careers and that took all our time, but we know we want a life together. There's no way she will though.'

'I'm the same Harry, I think I've had as many cold showers as you've probably had,' Hermione also took a drink and they both lapsed into silence, lost in their own thoughts and frustrations.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

As Harry was sipping his drink, he could see Hermione looking at him, 'What?'

'Um, well, I had an idea that I'm not sure I should even mention. I know it's wrong but I also know it wouldn't really mean anything either.'

'You've lost me Hermione.'

'Well, we're both frustrated because we both want sex and Ron and Ginny won't.'

'Yeah, I got that bit since we've been talking about it for over an hour, it's what you're talking about now that I don't get.'

'Why don't we have sex?'

Harry's eyes widened, 'Us, have sex, we're friends Hermione, we couldn't.'

'Yes we are friends, but we both want sex, Ron and Ginny don't. I can't wait another year, and that's how long it will be if Ron has his way. If you end up marrying Ginny, you've got three more months or even longer if things change.'

'I don't want to wreck our friendship Hermione.'

'It won't, listen Harry, we talk about everything. We've always been here for each other, this is just another part of that. When we do finally get married, then we stop, so it's not like we're cheating. I know you're getting married before me, won't be long if I can talk Ron into it. This way we can get rid of our frustrations together.'

'You're serious, you really think we should have sex,' Harry closed his eyes because his body had started to react. Then he felt Hermione touch his groin, 'Blimey Hermione.'

'See, you want to as well. Another thing, you know how to take it easy on me right now, Ron wouldn't. Come on Harry, we both want to and we're always here for each other, this is just another way we can be, at least for now.' Hermione could see Harry was still hesitant even if she knew he wanted to, so she leaned in and kissed him and she knew she was right, Harry kissed her back straight away. They kept snogging until they were pulling at each other's clothes, then they were both naked, 'Why don't you try some of the things Sirius told you.'

'Yeah,' Harry stared down at Hermione's naked body, then lowered his head until he was licking her nipple, then he circled it and felt it harden under his tongue as Hermione arched towards him until Harry had taken her whole breast into his mouth. The moans coming from Hermione excited Harry, enticing him to keep going, to do more and try anything. So he kept sucking and licking her left breast then he started on the right. When he'd had enough of those he looked up at Hermione, 'I want to do something, so sit down on the bed, right on the edge.'

Hermione could feel how turned on she was and hoped Harry was going to do what she had heard about from Fleur. So she sat on the bed and stared up at Harry.

'Open your legs,' Harry watched as Hermione instantly spread her legs, 'You're so ready.'

'Yeah, because I'm bloody horny here Harry.'

Harry grinned, 'Then I won't keep you waiting any longer,' he dropped to his knees and saw the anticipation on Hermione's face, which made him smiled, then moved closer until Hermione grabbed his head and forced his mouth onto her which made Harry groan before he started to use his tongue. Then Harry just didn't want to stop, he licked hard and sucked hard. He slipped one of his fingers inside, but kept his tongue moving.

'Yes, yes, oh god Harry, yes,' Hermione screamed as her climax hit, making her fall back on the bed.

Harry slowly got up and lay on top of her, 'Open your mouth Hermione,' she instantly opened and Harry stuck his fingers inside her waiting mouth, the same fingers he just had inside her, 'Are you going to give me something.'

'Hmm,' she nodded but kept sucking. Harry slowly moved his fingers out, 'Yes, so I want you to sit on the bed.'

Harry rolled off then sat and instantly opened his legs. Hermione knelt down in front of him, then started to lick the wetness coming out of him, she also ran her finger over the precum, before putting her finger inside Harry's mouth as her mouth lowered onto his fully erect member. Hermione groaned as Harry sucked her finger in time with her mouth sucking him. Her other hand was under him, squeezing him which were getting very full. Then Harry pulled her up until she was on her back, he moved over her and between her legs.

'Fuck me,' Hermione said as she stared up into Harry's eyes.

'Oh not so innocent and sweet in the bedroom, are you Hermione,' Harry chuckled, then very slowly and gently entered his friend. He eased as he felt her resistance, then very gently moved a bit further until he broke through, then a bit more until he was fully inside Hermione and she was moving with him. They both thrust and groaned loudly until they finally had their first orgasms while having sex, their first with someone other than themselves, or like with Hermione with Harry using his tongue. After a minute, Harry rolled off and stared at Hermione, 'Are you okay?'

'Perfectly okay and merlin Harry, what you were doing to me was just incredible.'

'I was hoping you liked my tongue, I know I liked it.'

'I loved it and I'm going to crave more for that. But you realise we've been here for a long time. Ron and Ginny know we both come here to talk and sometimes come up to this room, they might turn up.'

'Yeah, we should dress in case they do,' Harry hoped off the bed, then pulled Hermione to her feet and they both got dresses, 'So everything is still good between us?'

'Yes, this is just something we both wanted, which is until Ron and Ginny finally decide it's time for sex, we can keep going.'

Harry smiled, 'I'm in, because your mouth is so sinful Hermione.'

'Thanks, I try,' she chuckled, 'I'll head home, I'll see you soon,' Hermione kissed Harry, 'We are definitely doing this again.'

Harry laughed, waited until Hermione would have left, then headed downstairs and over to the bar.

'You always seem in a better mood after talking to Hermione.'

'Yeah, I do Ab, Hermione can calm me down and talk sense into me, well most of the time.'

'So what upset you this time?'

'Ginny, well Mrs. Weasley, I proposed to Ginny, we made plans, then she's letting her mother change our plans. She wants to put on a big wedding, I want a small intimate one. Everyone knows I don't like crowds.'

'Molly is the traditional type, she wants to plan her daughter's wedding. So apart from coming here, drinking and talking to Hermione, what did you say?'

'That if she didn't talk to her mother the wedding's off. So I'm taking my time before I head home. Either Ron, Ginny, Mrs. Weasley or all three of them will be trying to change my mind, but I'm not going to.'

'What did Hermione say?'

'She agrees with me. See if Ginny wanted something different, she wouldn't have agreed with me in the first place. Now she's letting her mother change her mind and she keeps treating us as blasted kids. I'm twenty years old now, and an auror, well junior auror, I'm not a kid. She gets me so angry sometimes.'

'You never had parents Harry, this is how some are.'

'Hermione's parents aren't. They talk and treat us as adults, you do the same, Kingsley, everyone does apart from Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Blast, I think if I can go through a war, survive and kill Voldemort, I can be thought of and treated as an adult.'

'Well you are an adult, but Molly will never see any of her kids as adults. Do you want another drink before facing them?'

'Yeah, a small one,' Harry quickly knocked back the drink then sighed, 'I better get it over with. You never know, I might be back.'

'You just might be Harry, but try and keep that temper of yours under control.'

Harry chuckled, 'I try, not always that easy,' Harry shook Aberforth's hand, but instead of going straight home, he walked up the quiet lane until he came to Hogwarts. Then just stood there staring at the castle, 'Life was simpler then even if it was dangerous,' Harry sighed again, then apparated away.

Harry opened the door to his flat and as he expected, Ginny, Ron, Mrs. and Mrs. Weasley were all sitting on the sofa. Harry ignored their looks and poured a drink, knocking back the whole thing.

'You shouldn't drink Harry,' Molly said sternly.

'If I want to drink, then I will. As an adult, it's my right, and I do want one, maybe more than one,' Harry slowly turned around but kept sipping his second drink, but could feel the last few drinks catching up to him, 'I'm actually a little bit drunk, anyway, what's going on?'

'We need to work this wedding out. It's tradition for the mother of the bride to plan the wedding,' Molly said.

'Well I'm not one for traditions and since it's my wedding, I want to plan it. So you have two options here, one, you stick with the original plan, or two, no wedding. Now I'm going to shower and head to bed,' Harry walked passed everyone, 'Let me know what you decide so I know if I'm single again or not,' he shouted over his shoulder then stepped into his bedroom, closed and charmed his door to stop anyone coming in, then went to have his shower. After he got into bed, he picked up his father's diary and started to read. After Harry finished Hogwarts and when he felt up to it, he went into his parent's home. He wanted to own some more of their personal things. He never expected to find their diaries. So every night, Harry sits in bed reading, one night he reads from his father's, one night he reads from his mothers. He heard someone try to open his door, then knock, but he ignored every sound. He wasn't in the mood to deal with any of them and he wasn't going to. As far as Harry was concerned, this was his life, not theirs, so he started to read from his father's diary.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Over the next week, Ron kept trying to talk Harry into letting his mother plan the wedding. Harry ignored Ron on these occasions and only spoke to him at work about their work. If it was at home, he only spoke about other things. Ginny would turn up every night and tried to get Harry to change his mind. Then on the weekend he refused to go to the family dinner at the Burrow because he knew they would start again.

Hermione and Harry got together again, they both thoroughly enjoyed the sex and their time together and said they would keep going until they were married.

When I month passed that Ginny, Ron and Mrs. Weasley kept badgering Harry to change his mind and wouldn't, finally Harry turned up at the Burrow.

'Last chance, because I need an answer. My plans or as of now I'm single, we'll be through.'

'But you love Ginny we all know that, so why can't you go with tradition here?' Ron said loudly.

'I do love Ginny, but I will not be talked into something I don't want to do. I'm happy for Ginny and I to go right now and get married alone. But I thought Ginny should have a wedding, but I will not have a blasted circus. So make up your mind and you have until to tonight,' Harry turned and left the house but he never went straight home, but ended up in Godric's Hollow. He looked around at all the houses for sale, then had a nice woman show him one he really liked. 'I like this, is quiet, set back from the road, so I'll have a bit of privacy.'

'Yes, it will be very quiet here Mr. Potter.'

'I'll take it, so you said I can transfer the money, when could I move in once we've signed the contracts?'

'Straight away, well after the signing and transfer. Would you like to go do that now?'

'Yes, I would and I can't wait to move in,' Harry grinned hugely then followed the woman back up into the town of Godric's Hollow. Harry signed the contracts, transferred the money, than the woman handed him a set of keys before shaking his hand, 'Thanks.'

'You're welcome, now go and enjoy your home and welcome back to Godric's Hollow Mr. Potter.'

Harry smiled again, 'Thanks and I'm looking forward to living here again, even if I don't remember the first time,' Harry left the shop then headed down back down to his home. He walked through the house again, imagining where he might like the furniture put. After spending a couple of hours there, he finally headed back to his flat and again, saw Ron, Ginny and their parents.

'We thought you would have been here,' Ginny said.

'No, I went to Godric's Hollow to buy a house, found a beautiful one, then spent the next few hours looking around the property.'

'Isn't that something you should work on with Ginny, what if she doesn't want to live in Godric's Hollow?' Ron said.

'Yes, Ginny was going to live not far from the Burrow,' Molly said stiffly.

'First, because of what you just said mean we're going with the original plans for the wedding?'

'Yes, I want to marry you, so we're sticking with those plans.'

'Good, as for the house, Ginny and I spoke about this a while ago. She knows I wanted to live in Godric's Hollow and she agreed with me. I wouldn't be living anywhere else and I sure you can understand why I want to live where my parents did. Oh and so you know, the fireplace will have restrictions and you won't be able to just apparate onto the property. You can knock on the door, if we're busy, then it won't get answered.'

'But that's not right, we want to be able to pop in and see our daughter,' Molly said.

'And I want to have some privacy. So Ron, you can stay here for a couple of months after the wedding, unless you want to buy this place, if you do, I'll sell it to you cheap.'

'I'll stay for a while, but I can't afford to buy it Harry, not till I'm a full auror.'

'Then stay until you are then, it's not like I need the money. So two months to get these plans done.'

'Two months, but that's not enough time,' Molly said anxiously.

'There's plenty of time, and just so you know Mrs. Weasley, if I turn up on my wedding day and it's changed in one way, I leave, then it's over for good,' Harry poured a drink then went into his kitchen to make himself some dinner but smiled when he heard the others talking about scraping those plans and Harry knew he'd been right. Molly Weasley wasn't giving up, she just hoped to do it without Harry finding out.

'Harry, I need to know why you won't change just one thing, it would mean a lot to all of us, including Ginny,' Molly said.

'What are you talking about?'

'About having the wedding at the Burrow.'

'It's not where I want to be married and Ginny did agree with me when we first spoke about it. She knows what Hogwarts means to me and this way I can have Dumbledore's portrait there, that portrait can't leave the castle. Minerva agreed with it and we're going to have the room of requirement changed into what Ginny and I discussed.'

'It seems to be how you want everything Harry,' Molly said.

'No it's not, Ginny and I sat and talked about it. I put things to her, she said either no or yes, so not all those plans are just mine, their both of ours.'

'You should have discussed all this with me Ginny,' Molly snapped, 'now it's too late.'

'I didn't know you had this tradition and I think the groom should have say in his wedding. Now it's settled, can you just let Harry and I have some time alone.' Ginny was starting to feel frustrated but kissed her parents before they left with Ron who was going to see Hermione, 'Sorry Harry, I know I shouldn't have sided with mum. She told me she'd been planning my wedding since I was born and I'm the only girl, so it's the only time she would get to do this.'

'So you're really okay with what we planned Gin?'

'Yes, I am and like you said, some of those plans were mine. So can we just forget it and start working on everything tomorrow?'

'Alright and I know I sounded cold about this, but you know why. I've had so many decisions about my life taken out of my hands, not anymore. But about the house, I really didn't think you were going to give in. This house Gin, is exactly what we talked about, so I think you'll like it.'

'I'm sure I will, it's not furnished, is it?'

'No, if I didn't hear from you tonight, I would have started looking tomorrow, now we can together. But Gin, you're not going to let your mother tell you what type of furniture we get, are you?'

'No, this should be our decision. She did mention that once, but I don't think she realised how soon it would happen, it was just a passing comment. Now we should have it done before she finds out.'

'You can be sneaky Gin, now let's eat.'

Over the next few weeks, Harry and Ginny bought everything for the house. They were surprised that they actually liked a lot of the same things. They never let on to anyone that they had furnished their home because they knew Mrs. Weasley would have started again.

Ginny had been to get fitted for her gown along with Hermione and Luna who were going to be the bridesmaids. Harry, Ron and Neville had also gone to get fitted for their tux as Harry didn't want to wear robes, even formal robes again something Mrs. Weasley didn't like.

When there was a month to go until the wedding, Harry was sitting in his living room at the flat, relaxing with a drink when a strange owl flew inside. Harry took the note from its beak wondering if he needed to answer it, but the owl flew straight off. So Harry read the note and growled in frustration.

'I have to go out Ron,' Harry yelled as he grabbed his keys and hurried from the flat before Ron asked where he was going. He went to the deserted lane near his flat and apparated away. Then walked over to the gates, 'What did she say?'

'Asked me to tell you that you couldn't hold the wedding here, I told her I wouldn't, that I know the reason you want it here.'

'Yeah, knowing you won't have any students here and the advantage of no one being able to get in without your permission. I knew she wasn't going to give up, I even threatened to cancel it all together if they didn't stick to the plans Ginny and I came up with. She had Ginny siding with her for a while, I said the weddings off. Finally Ginny came around realising these were her plans as well.'

'I wasn't sure how far she would go, she kept saying it was the mother of the bride's right to plan the wedding and her children should marry at the Burrow. We understand Bill and Fleur's wedding as it was in a dangerous time, the Burrow was protected.'

'But that's another reason I wanted Hogwarts, not just because I love the place and want Dumbledore to see it even if it's his portrait. But it's safe here, like I said, no one can get in unless you allow it, it makes me feel better knowing that. Words already spreading, I keep getting asked every time I go to work.'

'Then it's all sorted Harry, I will have my fireplace open for everyone on the guest list to floo in, some of your work colleagues will be in there as well to make sure no one else tries to come through, then it will be sealed.'

'Thanks Minerva, you also know why I want it here, why I want you to help with my wedding.'

'Yes, you've explain how you thought of me as a mother figure for years and I told you that I feel like you are my son in a way. So now you're wedding is set and it's going to be beautiful.'

Harry grinned, then wiggled his finger at Minerva who laughed and placed her face near the fence so Harry could kiss her cheek.

'Thanks…mum,' Harry laughed, then apparated away to a shocked Minerva McGonagall.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

After speaking to Minerva, Harry went into the legal department at the ministry and organised some papers in regards to his parent's belongings. When he told Ginny she needed it signed before they got married, at first she was hesitant and kept saying their marriage wouldn't fail, but Harry explained he needed it for his own peace of mind, what he didn't say was all this drama with Ginny agreeing with his mother made him wary, so she had to sign the prenup or he just wouldn't feel right getting married, so she finally agreed.

Harry woke the morning of his wedding, he ate his breakfast, then took all his clothes and personal possessions to the house. Harry could feel how nervous he was, like something wasn't quite right or there was something important he hadn't done, or forgotten. He shook his head, no, he thought, it's just the wedding, marriage is a big step, that's all that's worrying me, nothing else.

Ginny and Harry couldn't get time off for a honeymoon, but they both said they would have one in a few years, so Harry told everyone not to turn up at the house for two weeks, much to Mrs. Weasley's disapproval. Harry got back to the flat and saw Ron and Neville talking.

'So are you nervous Harry?' Neville asked.

'Yeah, a little, I think that's expected, you know, butterflies in the stomach. Anyway, have you decided if you're bringing a date?'

'Yes, I sent a note to Minerva so she knows to allow her in and she has the invitation you gave me.'

'Okay, but are you going to tell us who it is?'

'I was going to keep it a secret until later, we've actually been seeing each other for a while now.'

'Well I can wait to meet her, or do I know her?'

'You know her, it's Hannah Abbott.'

'That's great, Hannah's a nice girl, I always liked her. I better shower and get ready, won't be long. Oh by the way Neville, you look good.'

'Thanks, now get ready or you'll be late for your own wedding.'

'I'm going, Ron you better hurry, you're mum will kill you if you make us late,' Harry yelled.

Neville sat and had a cup of coffee, then saw Harry walk out, 'Not bad Harry.'

'Thanks and at least my hair doesn't stick up anymore. If I knew just growing it would stop that I would have done it years ago. How long ago did Ron go in?'

'Five minutes, so he shouldn't be much longer.'

'Okay, but while we're alone, I want to ask you a personal question.'

'Okay, what is it?'

'Well about sex, see Ginny and Ron both don't want to until their married. I was shocked when Ginny told me, but it was her idea to get our wedding plans done for three months. What do you think about sex before marriage?'

'Well Hannah and I are having sex,' Neville blushed.

'That answers my question, okay, must be how Mrs. Weasley raised them then,' Harry saw Ron walk out, 'Look good Ron.'

'Thanks, well are you ready to become an official member of the Weasley family?'

'Yep, just called Potter and not a red head, now let's go.'

Harry, Ron and Neville flooed straight into Minerva's office, smiled at his work colleagues before turning to Minerva.

'Is everyone here?'

'All here, you were the last,' Minerva resealed the fireplace, 'You all look very handsome.'

'Thanks,' the three young men said together.

'You look very nice to Minerva, and you went for a beautiful gown and not robes.'

'Since it was your wedding, I thought I'd change because you did happen to mention you weren't really fond of robes. Now I wouldn't do it for just anyone, so consider yourself privileged Mr. Potter.'

Harry chuckled, 'Oh I do Headmistress McGonagall,' Harry kissed her cheek then everyone headed to the seventh floor where Minerva had charmed the door to remain open. Harry, Ron and Neville went straight down to the front, then Harry looked around at the beautiful garden. He smiled over at Minerva, "Thanks, it's perfect," he mouthed. Then Harry looked at the portrait of Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape, he gave them both a smile before facing the screened area at the back where he knew Ginny was waiting and he got that feeling in his stomach again, like something wasn't quite right, he shook his head again thinking it was just nerves because he was getting married.

Luna and Hermione had all heads turning as they walked down the aisle. Ron's mouth fell open at his girlfriend in her tight fitting lemon gown. Luna got a few whistles in her tight fitting mauve gown. Then Harry smiled as Ginny walked towards him in a tradition white gown, long train and veil. Harry knew Mrs. Weasley would get Ginny to agree to that, so Harry let it go because he thought she would look beautiful in anything.

Kingsley performed a beautiful ceremony, partly written by Harry and Ginny. Neither of them wanted an old tradition ceremony, but they did leave in small bits. They said I do, exchanged rings, then kissed to loud applause. Hermione of course was the first to congratulate Harry, then Ginny before everyone came up to hug the happy couple. Minerva waited until all the friends had seen Harry and Ginny then she hugged Ginny before staring at Harry.

'It was beautiful Harry, I'm so happy for you.'

'Thanks Minerva,' Harry hugged her, 'Mum,' he said softly.

'You keep saying that you'll make me cry, then I'll hex you.'

'You don't mind though, do you?'

'No, I don't, just between us, I love it.'

'Good, because when Ginny dances with her father, I'm dancing with you.'

'I'll look forward to it, now go back to your wife.'

'Wife,' Harry's stomach flipped and wasn't sure why, then turned to Ginny, 'So Mrs. Potter, how did you feel?'

'Happy, very happy and the room looks exactly how we wanted it.'

'Yeah, Minerva did a good job, but you're mum still doesn't look happy.'

'She's not, but let's not worry about anything Harry, we're married and it's time to celebrate.'

'I'm with you there Gin,' Harry and Ginny instantly started to dance.

Harry and Ginny never stopped dancing until it was time for the father daughter dance. Harry let Ginny go and saw Mrs. Weasley looking at him and he knew she expected Harry to dance with her, but Harry put his hand out to Minerva and they dance next to Ginny and her father. Mrs. Weasley scowled even if she tried to hide it.

'Can you help me and Ginny out later?'

'If I can, with what exactly?'

'Mrs. Weasley has another tradition, she wants Ginny home tonight, just for an hour. I don't know exactly why, and Ginny doesn't want to and doesn't even know what it involves, so we're going to sneak out.'

'I've heard of certain tradition for girls on their wedding night, I do not agree with it Harry, so of course I will help you out.'

'You sound a little angry, what is this tradition because I have a feeling I won't like it one bit?'

'You won't, the mother of the bride binds the daughter, meaning she, well it's a certain potion that stops her from enjoying sex, it's a way to stop them going somewhere else. The potion works on the woman's sensitive areas, if you know what I mean. It's very old fashioned and most people don't agree with it anymore.'

'That is the most horrible thing I've heard, so she's what, supposed to have sex but hate it or something.'

'Yes, but it would also cause a bit of pain. It is only removed when the wife wants to get pregnant. Then and only then is the wife considered an adult.'

'Oh, I can't believe she would do that to Ginny. Well we definitely need to sneak out of here. Is there something like that for boys in the family?'

'Something similar but it's the father that usually performs that binding ceremony. Now if they went traditional, then the boys would have it done the moment they reached the age of ten. It stops them getting excited.'

'I wonder if that's why Ron doesn't want to do anything. Hermione and I spoke about all this, Ginny and Ron both said they wanted to wait until they got married.'

'Then yes, Ron would have had that done, the father reverses it on the wedding night.'

'A lot of things are making sense now, even Percy said he never had sex till the wedding night. Hermione spoke to Fleur about sex, she said something to Hermione. She promised Bill she wouldn't mention it but it was so they could have sex before the wedding night.'

'Yes, it's a very old tradition, one I think should be disregarded. As for Fleur, being French, they do not like a lot of these old traditions, so she might have been able to get hold of the reversal potion that is given to the groom after the ceremony.'

'I think she must have since they did have sex before the wedding,' Harry looked over at Ron dancing with Hermione, but saw Mrs. Weasley talking to Ginny. Minerva noticed as well, so she helped by talking to Molly while Harry took Ginny aside and pretended to dance. When he noticed Mrs. Weasley was occupied, he grabbed Ginny's hand and snuck out of the room.

'Don't ask, I'll explain in a moment, let's go,' Harry and Ginny went straight up to the headmistress off, then flooed to the Hogshead before flooing to their home, then Harry placed the restrictions around the house and fireplace.

'What's going on Harry, we left earlier than we talked about?'

'That tradition your mother wanted to do tonight, I found out what it was and there is no way I would let her do that to you and I'm sure you wouldn't like it either.'

'She was talking to me about it before. So tell me.'

'It's a binding spell, using a potion. You would never enjoy sex, it takes the pleasure out of it for you and makes it painful. It is only removed when you want kids.'

'You're kidding, why would anyone let alone my mother want me to hate sex?'

'I don't know Gin, but talking about sex,' Harry leaned in and kissed his wife.

'Let's go up to our room Harry,' Ginny said shyly.

Harry and Ginny slowly walked up the stairs and into their bedroom. Then Harry started too undressed Ginny before she shook her head, so he let her undress herself then Ginny blushed as she hurried into bed, covering herself up. Harry knew she'd be nervous, but she seemed really embarrassed. So he undressed himself then decided to take things slow, which he did and it still took Harry a while to get Ginny to relax, when she finally did, then Harry was able to enter his wife for the first time.

The following morning Errol was sitting on the table with a letter addressed to Ginny. She sighed as she took then note and read aloud the angry words her mother wrote. Neither of them we're that worried, they didn't want that binding potion done on Ginny, so the ignored the letter and made Errol leave, then enjoyed a leisurely breakfast as husband and wife.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

Harry and Ginny had discussed the binding potion the following day and thought if Mrs. Weasley was so set on Ginny having it, then she might slip it to Ginny. So they both agreed that Ginny would either not drink anything at the Burrow or pretend to drink and vanish whatever it was when Mrs. Weasley wasn't looking.

Over the next two weeks, Mrs. Weasley did come to the house a few times, but Harry and Ginny refused to unlock the door. A couple of things concerned Harry, first Ginny only ever want to have sex at night and in their bed. Harry had tried to talk Ginny into having a shower with him, but she refused. Then when Harry tried to touch anywhere between her legs, she stopped him, but she also never tried to touch Harry. He thought maybe she just needed time to get used to having sex and being married.

Three months went by and Harry was feeling frustrated and actually bored with the way Ginny wanted sex, it was just basic sex. She was always on her back, never wanted to try different positions but she also still wouldn't let Harry do anything to her except enter her and she still wouldn't touch Harry.

Harry was sitting at his desk after sending an owl to Ginny, saying he was going to be late, then while everyone was occupied, he pulled out his coin and quickly sent a message to Hermione.

After Ron left work, Harry instantly apparated to the hogshead, 'Hi Ab.'

'She's waiting upstairs for you and she took a bottle with her. She had a feeling you might need it.'

'Yeah, I do, I might explain it to you later,' Harry sighed then headed up stairs. The moment he stepped inside, he took the bottle from Hermione and just kept drinking until half was gone.

'Harry, what's going on?'

'I can't believe this Hermione,' Harry sat on the bed, 'Ginny, the sex is boring, she won't do anything, she won't let me do anything. The last two weeks I've been telling her I'm tired because I just can't keep going that way, it's terrible.'

'Tell me everything,' Hermione sat beside Harry.

'First I tried to get her to share a shower with me, nope. Then she only wants sex of a night and in bed, fine, I could live with that. But she won't let me do anything, no stimulation at all. I can't use my fingers on her, she pulled at my hair when I tried to lick her stomach so I knew the rest was out. But she won't touch me either, not once, oh and she has to have the lights out all the time. She turns them off before getting undressed. I needed something from the bathroom while she was in the shower, she wouldn't let me in. I don't get it Hermione, am I doing something wrong, approaching her wrong?'

'No, it's Ginny Harry. I'd say Mrs. Weasley has told her certain things, maybe from a young age. Like touching someone's private parts is wrong. I don't know exactly, but it sounds like something Mrs. Weasley would do especially after what you told me about that binding tradition.'

'So what do I do, just stop having sex with my wife. I've tried talking to her, she refuses to listen. I've been having cold showers right after dinner because I just can't have her lie then and let me pump her and that's it.'

'You will have to keep trying to talk to her, but if you want, we can have some fun. I know I said not after you got married, but I'm willing.'

'Hermione, I get it before, I wasn't married, but I am now, it wouldn't be right.'

'If you don't get some release soon Harry, you know how you're going to be.'

'Yeah, angry all the time,' Harry turned to his friend, then leaned in and started to kiss her neck as he pulled at her clothes and Hermione started to pull at his clothes. Harry had her groaning and writhing under his mouth and his fingers, then she had Harry groaning and thrusting into her mouth. Hermione would do and try anything, so Harry did do a lot. They stayed in the room for more than three hours until both were completely satisfied and exhausted.

'Are you going to try and talk to her again Harry?'

'I doubt it will help, but I have to try. If she doesn't change her mind, will you meet me in a week?'

'I'll be here unless I hear differently.'

'Thanks Hermione, you're still coming through for me.'

Hermione chuckled, 'Not to mention cuming, a lot.'

Harry laughed loudly, 'Yes, you did, oh and that's another thing. I don't think Ginny has ever had an orgasm. It's like she won't let herself have one or enjoy it, something, I don't know.' Harry sighed in frustration, 'I'll see you later,' Harry kissed her cheek then left.

Over the next year, nothing changed between Harry and Ginny's sexual relationship. Harry and Hermione still got together even though Ron and Hermione were now married. Hermione was having the same problem with Ron, he never wanted to try anything, wouldn't touch Hermione and never let her do anything either. So Hermione went to see Harry for the same reason he saw her.

'These aren't proper marriages Hermione, we can't go on like this. You're not happy with Ron, I'm not happy with Ginny even if we love them.'

'Yeah, I spoke to mum, she had no idea what I can try, so I'm baffled.'

'I spoke with Aberforth and Minerva, neither of them had any idea what I can do, well, what we can do. At first I thought it might have been the strenuous training Gwenog was putting on the team, but Ginny's fine all the other times. At the Burrow when we're all there for dinner. We go out, have dinner, sometimes we go to a club and she's fine. One thing Minerva said was that if Molly is really strict about all these traditions and no sex before marriage then trying to stop Ginny enjoying sex, then she probably did basically brainwashed her kids not to do things.'

'I did have one idea Harry, not sure if you want to do it, but I've been thinking about trying it.'

'Tell me because I'm getting desperate here. I expected to have a great married life with Ginny and it's not turning out anything like I thought it would. I was always a little unsure about committing, but I knew I loved her and it's the next step.'

'Well, I'm thinking of telling Ron I can't stay married to him because the sex is boring and I'm not enjoying myself.'

'Basically telling the truth,' Harry sighed, 'I've thought the same thing, so it might be the only way. If we weren't shagging each other I think we'd both be angry all the time.'

'Yes, but I'm glad you got this flat that only we know about, now there's no rumours about why we spend so much time alone upstairs at the hogshead.'

'Yeah, Ginny was starting to worry about that. We should go and I'm going to talk to Ginny tonight, see if she might change her mind. Why don't you wait to say something to Ron, if I get Ginny to try things, then you can tell Ron and he might realise it's good to have foreplay or any type of play for that matter.'

'Okay, let me know how it goes and hope it works, for both our sakes.'

After Harry and Hermione left the small flat, they both apparated home, Hermione to her flat with Ron, Harry to his house.

When Harry got home, he got an idea and he hoped it worked. So he went and showered then dried, but didn't both dressing. He walked down stairs naked and poured a drink, then sat on the sofa.

As soon as the door opened, he looked over and saw his wife with her mother, 'Hi,' Harry said cheerfully.

'Oh my, please put some clothes on Harry,' Mrs. Weasley said turning away.

'Sorry, no, I'm comfortable and this is my home, I think I can do what I like and I want to be naked, this is how I'm going to be all the time from now on. You should have owled to say you were stopping by, then I might have. I did tell everyone to owl first,' Harry casually got up and poured another drink, he smiled but had his back to his wife and mother in law.

'I better go Ginny, talk to your husband, you know what to do,' Molly said quietly but Harry heard anyway.

'Harry, you can't do this, it's not right. We could have visitors anytime.'

'No, I told everyone to owl first. Now we need to talk and it's serious, so sit that cute arse down Ginny.

'Harry, this is not right, now unless you dress, then no sex.' Ginny was looking away the whole time she talked.

'Fine, it's shit anyway and that's what I want to talk about but I'm not getting dressed. Now are you going to sit down and hear what I have to say or not, if not, then go home to mummy Ginny, remember, I had that clause put in when I bought the house, it's mine and don't forget the prenup.'

'Harry, what's gotten into you, there is nothing wrong with our sex life.'

'What sex life, you lay there like a lump of meat while I fuck you. Now I won't say this again, sit the fuck down Ginny,' Harry yelled. 'We're having this out once and for all,' Harry waited for a few minutes, finally Ginny sat down but still wouldn't look at him, 'What, you don't like the look of my naked body, I am your husband.'

'It's wrong to look, now what did you want to talk about?'

'That, it's wrong to look, don't touch me there, we can't Harry, bloody hell Ginny, you're so rigid and not to mention boring in the sack. So things change as of now, or this so called marriage is over. When you decide to finally make love to me instead of just lying there and me fucking you, tell me, I'll be in my office,' Harry stared at Ginny then walked into his office, slamming the door after him. He knew he went hard, but this wasn't the life he expected to have with Ginny, but he couldn't put up with the way it had been. Maybe this is what those feelings were he used to get, they were letting him know not to go through with it, Harry just didn't know anything and he was really confused.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

Harry stood stiffly as he stared out the window of his office. He had no idea what was going to happen, but right then Harry wasn't even sure how he felt about Ginny anymore, one thing he did know, he just wanted something to change.

The door slowly opened, 'This is wrong Harry, I was brought up to know all about this. My parents taught me how a married couple should behave.' Ginny had her eyes facing the wall, nowhere near where Harry was standing.

'Then you're parents are fools. I've been getting a lot of advice from a wide range of people about sex and foreplay, any type of play for that matter and it's all normal. What you have been taught is wrong, so you have to make a decision. Either we have some foreplay and a lot of touching, licking and sucking, or you leave right now.'

'It's wrong and I won't be turned into…into a slut,' Ginny fumed but stood there and she still wasn't looking at Harry.

'So that's it, you're not even going to try and save this marriage, so no sucking me, no touching my cock, no letting me touch you or lick you, which is all normal by the way and I was told how to go about it so when the time was right I'd know what to do, how to please.' Harry stepped over to Ginny and grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him, 'So that's it, last chance.'

'No, now let go of me Harry.'

'Fine,' Harry moved his hand and walked slowly up the stairs. He grabbed his wand, flicked it until a bag landed on the floor and all Ginny's clothes and personal belongings magically packed themselves. Harry picked up the bag, walked back down the stairs and threw the bag out the front door, took Ginny by the arm who looked shocked then gave her a small push through the door, 'You'll receive the divorce papers tomorrow, oh and if you try to fight for my money or anything I had before we got married, you should have read those contracts I had made up that you signed. Goodbye Ginny, I hope you find a bloke that wants to fuck a lump of meat,' Harry slammed the door, moved his wand over it then went outside and cast another charm before stepping back into his house. He went into his office, found his coin and relayed to Hermione what had taken place, his marriage was over. He went into his files, took out the folder he needed then headed upstairs.

Harry got a message back from Hermione while he dressed, then told her he had something to do before he would meet her which wouldn't be until later that afternoon. Harry left the house and went straight to the legal department at the ministry. After organising everything and showing the woman handling his divorce the folder and the contracts, she filed his papers, gave him a copy and explained it will be finalised tomorrow afternoon and his wife's copy would be sent to her straight away. Harry thanked the woman then went to the apparition point and headed to his flat where he found Hermione sitting with a drink in her hand. Harry poured himself one, sat down, then handed her the papers.

'That was fast,' Hermione scanned the papers.

'I had contracts made up before we were married and Ginny signed them straight away, prenup and all, I don't think she even read them.'

'So tell me what happened?'

'First I undressed and sat on the sofa with a drink. She came in with her mother, both were shocked of course and after they both wanted me to get some clothes on, which I refused, I got up and poured another drink, keeping my naked backside to them. I heard Mrs. Weasley telling Ginny she knew what to do.'

'What was that?'

'No sex, I said good because it was the worst. It was like fucking a piece of meat. I made her sit and listen, she still kept saying it was wrong. I told her she better change her mind about sucking and licking or we'd be divorced. Then I went into my office to give her time to think it over. She truly believes the way she has sex is right and I want to turn her into a slut. She came in and said it was wrong, I said it wasn't and I even got advice from a lot of different people, she still wouldn't change her mind. So I packed her stuff, threw it out the door then pushed her after it. I charmed the door before putting the fidelius charm around the house.'

'If you had no luck with Ginny even after threatening divorce then I know I won't. So it looks like it's my turn to try and get Ron to change his mind. He did say he wanted us to have a baby and wanted me to give up work. I refused saying I'm not ready to be a parent, I'm too young and I want to work for a few more years yet. Do you know what he said Harry?'

'I could imagine, but tell me.'

'That it's the woman's place to have the kids and stay home, that I shouldn't be working now I'm married, that's how his parents raised him, the wife stays home with the kids. It's like they are still living in the last century.'

'I know,' Harry sighed, 'It's up to you what you want to do Hermione, but you know I'll be here for you. But one thing, we can't let them know anything happened between us or they will try to use that as the reason why our marriages didn't work. I put on the forms the reason, basically said my…wife…' Harry shook his head, 'didn't want to enjoy sex, she didn't want to try anything, she wanted basic intercourse. I even added that I didn't want anything strange, weird or kinky, just a bit of foreplay would have been nice but my wife was against touching, even looking at my naked body and she wouldn't let me see her. I literally put everything on it to help with my frustration.'

'Being you Harry, you know that's going to get out.'

'I know and that's another reason why I did it. I'm not normally spiteful Hermione, but I really wanted to hurt her. We've wasted two years of our lives with them then the last year trying to get them to do what a married couple should do. If I was into anything weird or kinky I could understand, but all I wanted was a bit of love making, not straight boring sex.' Harry growled with his frustrations, 'Anyway, when are you going to talk to Ron?'

'After I leave here and I'm glad I can apparate from here so no one can ever see either of us coming or going because you are right. We can't let anyone know about this place or that we frequently have sex. Do you want something now Harry?'

'Normally I would, but I'm really not in the mood. But I've decided something. I'm going to keep the house, but if I see anyone, whether it's for sex or just to date, I'm going to use this place. But then again, if I do that and word gets out, it might be hard if you get seen here.'

'I won't, you let me know through the coin and I apparate in. If I need any, I let you know the same way. So keep your home as a home and hopefully one day you will find the perfect partner to share your life with.'

'I'm not sure I want to go through all this again Hermione. Apart from you I've lost everyone I was close to. We might have great sex, but we're friends and that's all we will ever be. Too bad we couldn't be more, we're perfect for each other.'

Hermione snickered, 'Yes, we are but we are only friends. Let me say this, if we don't find our perfect partners say, in ten years, then you and I will have some kids together. That way they will have wonderful loving parents even if we aren't going to be a traditional family.'

'Are you serious?'

'Yes, I'm like you, a bit unsure I want to take the chance again. But I do want kids, I want a family, not for a few years of course. So you've got time to think about it if you do decide not to take the chance with someone else. Oh one more thing, I'm not like Ron you know that. But since I might be divorced soon too, but I had no type of contracts made up, he might make me leave the flat.'

'You can stay with me until you find a flat. I'll lend you the money and I don't want it back but if you want to, you can pay it off slowly and cheaply.'

'See, we know each other really well, because that's what I was going to ask and yes I will pay it back. But because I'll be paying for myself, I was going to ask to pay it back slowly. Anyway, it's time for me to see if I'm going to stay married or divorced,' Hermione kissed Harry's cheek, stood up, 'I'll let you know Harry,' she shrugged then apparated away.

Harry had another drink then apparated into his back garden. He spotted Pig sitting on the garden chair, so he took the parchment before heading inside, but waved Pig away so the little owl wouldn't try to come inside because Harry had a feeling that this letter wanted an answer and they weren't getting one, none of them were, they would find out tomorrow. Harry made himself some lunch, then went into his office to do some work. He liked the idea of bringing his work home with him, especially with the way he's life has been since he'd been married. His work kept him sane and gave him something to do. Now he'll have to get used to being a single man, something he wasn't expecting. From the time he was sixteen he'd been with Ginny. After the war, they were back together then married, now he was alone, so he had a lot of thinking to do about this new life he found himself in.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

Harry stepped into the auror office and Ron was instantly in his face, 'Did you want something Ron?'

'Yeah, first you kick your wife out because she didn't want weird stuff in her marriage, now my wife left me. I think you two have been planning this.'

'Then you're wrong, all we did was compare our marriages, very similar and very boring. Now that's out of the way, it's time for work which is what we do here,' Harry pushed past Ron and went to his desk but noticed all eyes were on the both of them.

'You're wrong Harry, you are just strange and wrong. You never had parents to tell you how to behave with a wife.'

'I know I never had parents, everyone knows I never had parents. But as for how we behave, I think you mean sex. Well I spoke with quite a lot of people, all ages, male and female and got advice from them. All of them seem to think that a good sex life should have some foreplay, should have some touching, should at least like to look at your partners naked body,' Harry stood up and looked around at his colleagues, 'If you don't want to tell me, then don't. But I believe and so do a lot of people that foreplay before sex is normal, touching is normal, seeing each other naked is normal. Who agrees with that?'

'It's normal Harry, so I have no idea why anyone would think it's not. I'm not shy about sex, but my husband and I have a great sex life, lots of touching and lots of yummy foreplay. We actually don't wear clothes when we're alone, sometimes we sit to eat dinner without clothes,' Gwen smiled.

'I don't talk about what my wife and I do, but…um, yes, foreplay is normal, so is seeing each other naked, like in the shower. I often shave while my wife is showering, sometimes she does the same thing, shave her legs while I'm in the shower,' John said.

'Same here Harry, I won't say what we do, but my partner and I have a great sex life, lots of foreplay which is normal,' Scott said.

Harry noticed the others all nodded, 'Now that we've established foreplay and seeing our partners naked is normal, we can get back to work,' Harry sat down and ignored Ron's glaring and his red face, 'Oh just so you know, I'm getting divorced, it'll be finalised today,' Harry put his head down and pulled a file towards him, 'Bloody Mundungus, he's at it again.'

'Up to the same old thing Harry, but since you have a type of past with him, the boss wants you to deal with him again. This time go by the book,' Scott said.

'Yeah, I threatened him before he ran away, that's a past,' Harry chuckled, 'I was only sixteen at the time, last time, well, I don't want to talk about that,' Harry sighed, 'Blast, I hate dealing with him.'

'We should head out Potter, he might be using the three different places again and we have to talk our way in,' Maureen said.

'Fine, fine,' Harry stood up and put the file inside his robes, 'If he tries to hex me again I might just remove his cock.'

Maureen chuckled, 'This is going to be fun, that's why I like being with you when we deal with him, you just can't help yourself.'

'I know it was my fault last time, I was still training, so give me a break Parsons.'

'Oh he's getting cheeky, I think I like this new Harry Potter,' Scott said.

'Don't let Martin hear you say that, he'll think you're got a thing for Harry,' Gwen said.

'Well Scott is cute,' Harry blew Scott a kiss, 'Not my type though. So come on Maureen, let's get this over with.'

Harry and Maureen left the office with Ron staring after them. At first he felt confused, but no, he was right, everyone else was wrong.

Later that day, Harry and Maureen brought Mundungus Fletcher in and locked him in the holding cells before heading up to the office. The moment they stepped in Harry's jaw dropped.

'What is all this, and what have all of you done?' Harry glanced around at all his work colleagues.

'We didn't do anything, you've been getting mail none stop since you left. So we've all been taking the letters and piling them on your desk. Gawain said if you get any more you'll have to use the conference room.'

'But why?' Harry stepped over to the desk which you couldn't see due to all the letters over it.

'I think words out that the wizarding world's most sort after wizard is getting divorced,' Simon chuckled, 'Back to being Witch Weekly's most eligible bachelor.'

'Oh you've got to be kidding me,' Harry sighed, then closed his eyes before taking the first letter and started to read, 'An offer of marriage,' he read another one, 'Offer of sex,' then another, 'Blimey, offer to have my kids,' another one, 'More sex and they love all types of foreplay and even kinky stuff,' Harry kept reading, 'I'm even getting asked out by blokes. Hey, maybe that's the answer, I don't stick with woman, I do both,' Harry laughed as he kept reading, 'Blimey, this bloke offered me his castle if I'll marry him.'

'Looks like a lot of dates coming up Potter, but don't let this interfere with your work,' Gawain said as he stepped into the office.

'I'm trying not to boss, but it's ridiculous and not going to happen, never again. I'm staying single as of now, oh here it is,' Harry pulled out a long envelope, 'Yep, it's official, I'm single again, I might celebrate by having great sex and lots of foreplay.'

'We don't need to hear that Harry, so keep that in your pants until you leave.'

'It will, I don't want Scott to see me, it might make him start lusting after me,' Harry chuckled.

'Maybe if seeing the saviour naked I would, hey, you like threesomes?' Scott laughed.

'Okay, enough sex talk, this is a work place remember,' Gawain said, 'Harry, take that stuff home with you, we don't need it in here. You can answer all your lusting fans from home.'

'I will boss, don't worry,' Harry conjured a bag, then shrunk all the mail and stuck it inside before sitting at his desk, 'I'll get to that report on Mundungus now.'

'Oh, you got him.'

'Yep, Harry had his wand pointed at his privates, he basically gave up,' Maureen chuckled, 'He could tell Harry was serious, then he mentioned something about Sirius.'

'Your godfather, what's he got to do with Mundungus?' Gawain asked.

'After Sirius died Mundungus took anything of value from the house. That's when it was getting used for the order of the phoenix. I caught him with the stuff months later, but Tonks stopped me hexing him and he got away. I never did find all the stuff, not that I really cared about that stuff, but it did belong to Sirius, which means it belonged to me.'

'So his sticky fingers took things like silver goblet's, anything of value, that type of stuff as I know the Blacks were from a very old wizarding family.'

'Yeah, it was all silver or gold. I stripped the place out before I told Kingsley he could use it for a safe house, then stuck it all in the Black vault.'

'Surely it's not still called that, is it?' Gwen asked.

'No, it's the Harry Potter vault, but I still call it the Black vault. That was the only time I've been in there, to put all that stuff with everything else. Anyway, what do you think will happen with Mundungus?'

'Seven years minimum, he was given a warning last time and he did try to hex you as well. Since he missed and you never got hurt, he gets five years for that, two years for selling stolen good.'

'Let's hope a stint like that does him good,' Harry started to fill out his report on the arrest of Mundungus Fletcher. He was about half way through when the minister stepped into the office.

'Hey Potter, I need to talk to you.'

Harry looked up, 'Minister,' Harry smirked, 'Is there something you need?'

'No, but I came to give you a warning, the atrium is full of reporters and also woman in sexy clothing, words out your divorced and why.'

'Oh blimey,' Harry could hear everyone else chuckled, 'Stop it, just give me an idea how to get out of here?'

'By dodging reporters and woman feeling you up, they want a taste of the saviour,' Kingsley chuckled.

'Not funny Kingsley,' Harry glared, 'Come on, you must have a secret way out of this place, help out an old friend.'

Kingsley and Gawain looked at each other still laughing, 'Fine, yes I have a way out. Come to my office after you're finished. But I need an answer here mate, about what you put down as the reason.'

'All true, but tell me, what do you think of foreplay and seeing naked bodies?'

'All for it, can't have a good relationship without it. But that's all I'm saying about my private life.'

'I don't really need to hear anything else Minister, not the image I need to have or want to have.'

'Now that's out of the way, back to work,' Gawain shook his head then went into his office with the minister.

Harry noticed Ron staring at him and at first he looked confused, now he just looked angry, all Harry did was shrug and go back to his work.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine

By the time Harry secretly got out of the ministry and to his house, he finally realised he could take his pick if he wanted to get involved, but he didn't, at least not for a long time. Harry put the bag of mail in the office, then went up to shower and changed, then made himself some dinner when an owl flew into the house, an owl Harry didn't recognise. Before he could take the letter, another owl flew in. So Harry gave them both treats and took the letters before they flew away.

'Dear Harry, I'm sorry it never worked, if you want to talk, floo me and I'll let you through. I would like to see you soon anyway. I know you're busy at work, but take some time for yourself, love always, Minerva.' Harry grinned then opened the other letter, 'Harry, I'm on your side here, so I'd like to talk to you about this but we found out your home is now under the fidelius charm. I'm not asking you to allow me in, but I'm hoping you might meet me, you choice of place. Let me know, Charlie. Well, I wonder what Charlie wants,' It was times like this Harry wished he had another owl. So he wrote a reply to Charlie then walked down to the hidden magical post office and paid for an owl to send his letter, then headed back home. Harry sat in the office with a drink and started to read the letters. Some made him laugh, others shocked him and some actually made him kinda sad. There were hundreds of offers for sex, all different types of sex, even kinky sex. There was the same amount of offers of marriage and lots of offers from men as well. Harry sat there thinking about everything he had read and knew he would date, but he knew right then he didn't want serious, not again. He wasn't ruling out living with someone, but he will never get married again.

Harry stepped out of the fireplace in the atrium and got surrounded instantly. Lots of woman kept grabbing at him, some kissed him and he got felt up as he tried to get through. He wasn't rude, just gave everyone a smile and explained that he needed to get to work. Reporters stopped him and he figured he should get this over with.

'Okay, but I can't be late for work, so just a couple of questions.'

'The rumours going around about your divorce, because you're wife…'

'Ex-wife,' Harry cut in.

'Sorry, ex-wife, she didn't like sex or any type of intimacy, is that right?'

Harry hated this, his personal life out there for anyone to talk about, 'Yes, she thought touching was wrong, that naked bodies weren't supposed to be seen by anyone else. I tried for over a year to get her to see it wasn't wrong, didn't work and I couldn't live in a marriage like that.'

'Are you seeing anyone?'

'No, and right now I'm not interested, I'll concentrate on my work.'

'We heard that Hermione Weasley is divorcing her husband Ron Weasley who is brother to your ex-wife, do you know why?'

'It's not any of my business. Hermione liked to talk to me about her marriage and I talked to her about my marriage, but that's just between us as friends. If you want to know anything about them, you'll have to ask them.'

'Have you and Hermione got something going on?'

'No, we're friends, best friends and that's it. We've always been there for each other and we always will. Lots of people know I used to meet her at the hogshead, we did to talk only, we'd help each other through some problems by talking things out. Now I really will be late for work,' Harry pushed his way through and got to the lift still being kissed and felt up. By the time he got to the office he was a mess.

'They got you didn't they?' Simon grinned.

'Yeah, got kissed, grabbed and felt up,' Harry tidied his robes and tucked himself back in, 'One woman got her hand down my pants and around my cock, not really something I want anyone to do in public,' Harry ran his fingers through his hair before sitting down.

'But you wouldn't mind in private?' Gwen asked.

'None of your business,' Harry sat at his desk to see what he was doing that day.

Again Harry noticed Ron watching him a lot, not glaring but not smiling either and wondered if he was finally realising that everything he'd been told about sex was wrong, Harry could only hope but he wasn't sure it would save his relationship with Hermione.

At lunch Harry went with a few of his work colleagues down to the ministry's dining room. He spotted Charlie and headed to join the red head but Ron also walked over to his brother.

'Charlie, are you here to see dad or me?'

'Neither, I'm here to see Harry and it's private Ron.'

'Oh, fine,' Ron huffed and walked away.

'He's still not happy is he?'

'Nope, but I'm getting used to it. So let me just grab some lunch and we can talk,' Harry walked over to buy his food, then grabbed a coffee before sitting down, 'Why are you on my side here?'

'Because when I first left home, I tried to have a relationship, nothing worked,' Charlie hesitated, 'I'm not sure if you know about this Harry.'

'Minerva filled me in on these old potions and traditions, so you couldn't get excited.'

'No, but I spoke to this bloke that worked with dragons, he was pretty old. I explained my problem, he was able to get me the potion to reverse it. I really don't get my parents and why they would go to such extremes. Bill told me Fleur was able to get him the potions so they could have sex before they got married.'

'Yeah, Hermione mentioned she spoke to Fleur. I was shocked at the one they were going to give Ginny on the night of our wedding.'

'I never heard about that, so there was another potion and tradition for girls?'

'Blimey yeah, it would stop Ginny enjoying sex, it worked on her sensitive areas, even give her a small amount of pain. It was so the wife wouldn't like it so she wouldn't go anywhere else. The only time that was changed was when she wanted to start a family. Your parents would have given her a potion because only then was she considered an adult,' Harry saw Charlie's jaw drop and knew exactly how he felt, shocked and stunned. These old traditions and potions were wrong, like the rest of the things the older Weasley's told their children, and Charlie was just finding out how far they were willing to go, 'Exactly and it's bloody wrong.'

'It is Harry, I can't believe them. Now about the reasons you put down why you were divorcing Ginny.'

'It's all true Charlie, so tell me. Would you're parents have told them that touching each other is wrong also seeing each other naked is wrong?'

'Yes, they told all of us that from an early age. I don't even remember how young I was, I was just always told you don't do things like that. They said it will change you into an evil or dark wizard, they also said it could make you ill. Once I got old enough and started to have sex I realised how stupid all that was. But one thing Harry, I noticed mum used to talk to Ginny a lot and in private. So she probably pushed it more onto her than all us boys had. So it was really that bad?'

'Yes, she wouldn't let me do anything except enter her. Sorry, I know you don't like to hear things like this about your sister, but it's true. I couldn't touch, I couldn't use my hands, fingers or tongue, she wouldn't touch me. She turned the light off before undressing and it always had to be in bed of a night,' Harry sighed.

'Yeah, that's pretty much what we were told, no touching, no undressing where anyone could see us. Blimey, the ones I see are usually naked after, we sit and have something to eat, not bothering to dress, mainly because we get back into it.'

'It makes sense, I would do the same. That's how I started all this actually. See, I was so frustrated and realised I had to do something. So after getting home, I showered, but never bothered putting clothes on. Then I sat on the sofa in the living room with a drink. Your mum and Ginny walked in, both instantly wanted me to dress, I refused. Then Ginny threatened we wouldn't have sex if I didn't. I said fine because it was shit and boring. We had it out after that but I stayed naked and she wouldn't lift her eyes my way.'

'Ginny said you basically threatened her, wanted her to become a slut or the marriage was over.'

'I did threaten that about the marriage, not the slut part, those was her words. I just said she had to change to start doing things with our sex life or it was over. She refused to even consider it, so I packed her stuff and made her leave. Can I tell you something that you can't repeat to anyone?'

'Sure.'

'See, when I first asked Ginny to marry me I expected an intimate night. When Ginny snogged me, she literally put her whole self into it, I'm not even sure if she realised that snogging me like that would excite me. So when she said she didn't want to until she was married, I was shocked. Then I figured, okay, we'd waited that long, we could wait longer. So we started to talk about the plans for the wedding. She had ideas, I had ideas, finally it was done. When we told your mum, blimey that day was so frustrating. I was standing outside thinking about what was going to happen, then Ginny said we'd have to change our plans, that your mum was right. I refused, then left, but it got me thinking about everything. That's when I decided to have a marriage contract made out and the ones about my money and house, if a marriage failed, you share and I'd be all for that normally. But it was like something was telling me this marriage was never going to work because she would never compromise on anything. So I had to protect myself, I never thought I'd have to against Ginny. Because of who I am, which I hate, I've had propositions from a lot of girls and that was the first time I considered protecting what my parents and Sirius left me. I grew up in the muggle world, I'd seen stories of famous people being used for either their fame or money, I didn't want to take the chance of that happening to me.'

'I get it Harry, you are the most famous person in the magical world, it makes sense you would have some that will want you just for that fame.'

'Yeah, now it's worse though. I walked into work yesterday and my desk was covered in mail. Offers of sex and marriage, kids, from blokes as well, one bloke offered me his castle if I'd marry him. So even though I'm single and going to stay that way, I still have to think if people want to see me for me or for who I am, it's frustrating. I was flirting a bit with Scott, he's gay, but has a partner. I said I might start taking blokes up on the offer, live my life that way, just a lot of casual sex.'

'So you're okay with gay people?'

'Yeah, Sirius told me he was gay. I was shocked at first, not because he was gay but because of the things I'd heard. See, at first I was told that dad and Sirius had a lot of girls at Hogwarts, they were really popular. Dad never fooled around as much as Sirius though. One day we got talking about sex, I needed some advice from a bloke. He finally told me he was gay and the reason he made everyone believe he shagged a lot of woman was because back then it was still frowned upon. Dad and mum didn't care, neither did Remus, I don't, it's who they are, who they have feelings for.'

'It is Harry,' Charlie sighed, 'I'm gay, but as you've seen by my parents, that is not a traditional way to be, so I could never tell them. Bill is the only one in the family that knows, well Bill and Fleur.'

'I won't say anything, but it's so accepted today Charlie, you don't need to hide who you are, not anymore.'

'I know, it's mainly to do with my parents. If they found out, I would be out of the family. I only stuck around because I realised how much I missed out on, then Fred died and I didn't want to take the chance of that happening again without getting to know my family.'

'That's understandable, but if you want to talk about any of this or even go out some time, you to pick up some blokes, me to get used to being single, let me know,' Harry quickly wrote a note, 'That will get you through the charm, just don't let anyone know you have it.'

'I promise and I've enjoyed sitting here talking to you Harry, we never got a lot of time to get to know each other, now we can. But I better let you get back to work, just know if you want to talk you've got someone that understands,' Charlie and Harry stood up, shook hands, Charlie left the ministry with a huge smile on his face, Harry went back to his office.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten

That night after work, Hermione turned up at Harry's place, so she moved into his spare room until she could get a chance to look for a flat of her own. Then she explained what Ron had said.

'He thought if I had nowhere to go I'd change my mind. He knew I could live with my parents, but I told Ron I never wanted to move back in with them. They are finally settling in to a life with no children in the house and I thought they should because one day they would have grandchildren. So I told Ron about your offer, I've never seen him look so angry, then he accused us of having dirty sex.'

'Don't worry about it Hermione and there's nothing wrong with that type of sex, everyone does it and the more people I ask about it, the more I find out its normal with everyone but Ron and Ginny. So go settle in and I'll work on some dinner for us.'

'No, let me cook tonight Harry, it helps when I'm angry.'

'If you want, I don't mind,' Harry and Hermione kept talking why she made dinner and after. Even though both of them wanted to put their failed marriage behind them, they couldn't stop talking about it. No matter what they spoke about it, their marriages always ended up in their discussion.

Over the next few weeks, nothing much changed for Harry. At work Ron wouldn't talk to him, if they had to work together, he did whatever Harry told him as he was senior over Ron. But Harry could tell Ron didn't like working with him anymore, so after a few times they were teamed up, Harry spoke with Gawain and he finally decided not to team up the old friends any more. Harry did get invited to join Charlie to go out one night. At first Harry was wary because he knew he'd get attention because of who he was, but he took the chance and ended up having a great night with Charlie and some of his friends that also joined them that night.

Hermione found a flat, so Harry went with her and transferred the money over, then she wouldn't stop hugging him after she was handed the deed to her very own home. Harry couldn't stop laughing, but he knew he wouldn't have gotten through the last couple of years without his best friend.

Harry was at his office talking with Simon about the case they had been assigned to when Simon tapped Harry who had been reading the file.

'What, I thought you wanted me to memorise this?'

'I did, but look,' Simon gestured with his head.

Harry looked up and saw Ginny standing near the door, 'She has nothing to do with me, she must be here for Ron,' Harry looked back down and started to read again.

'Harry, can I talk to you?' Ginny stared down at Harry with a nervous expression on her face.

Harry sighed then looked up, 'What about Ginny because we have nothing to do with each other anymore, we're divorced remember?'

'I know, but I would like to talk to you in private if we could,' Ginny chewed on her bottom lip.

'Give me five minutes Simon,' Harry sighed then got up and went to the door of the conference room then let Ginny in before he closed the door, 'What did you want to talk about Ginny?'

'I'm sorry and I want us to try again.'

'No, that won't happen, now I'm going back to work.'

'I spoke with Fleur and a few other female friends, they said you were right.' Ginny said quickly trying to get Harry to stay and talk to her.

'I know I was right, you wouldn't listen. But it won't change anything, we're divorced and I'll never get married again. I'm living my life as a single man.'

'But we love each other Harry, please, I'll do anything you want, give me a chance.'

'No, it's over, you had your chance and wouldn't even try to compromise, so I'm not now, go find someone else,' Harry walked out the door then sat back down, 'Okay, when are we leaving.'

'So you won't even think about it?'

'No, just like how you didn't want to think about it. You're not part of my life anymore, go find someone else, I'm staying single.' Harry looked towards Simon.

'Let's get this over with,' Simon stood up and followed Harry out of the office leaving Ginny staring after them.

'Why do you want Harry back Ginny?' Ron asked as he stepped over to her.

'Because he was right and what we were told was wrong. I've been talking to a lot of female friends and they all do what Harry wanted, it's normal and not wrong. I love him Ron and I was hoping now I know the truth that he would take me back. But it's too late, I should never have listened to mum, neither should you,' Ginny wiped a tear from her face then ran out of the office. Ron stared at the door his sister just ran through then sat at his desk thinking about what she had said. Why had his parents told all of them how wrong all this touching was. If they were wrong, then his parents have caused him to lose Hermione, the woman he had loved for so long and Ginny had lost Harry, who Ron knew she had loved since she was a kid. Ron had a lot of thinking to do and he also had some people to speak to about all this, starting with Charlie and Bill. They will tell him the truth, whether it would get him Hermione back he didn't know, but at least he could try.

The other aurors in the office all watched Ron and they all realised that he was finally realising that what he'd been told was ridiculous and sex could be a beautiful and special way for two people to show each other how much they loved one another. How it could bring a couple closer and could make their love making so wonderful and fulfilling in every way. Hopefully if Ron did start to believe what was real, it would make a better working relationship between the two old friends, whether that would make their friendship as it used to be, they had no idea. Now they were just going to keep watching and listening to see what happened.

Over the next few months, Harry did date some woman, there was sex, a lot of it, but found them all to be attracted to him because of who he was. He also went out with Charlie and his friends a few times and again had a great time. Hermione and Harry had the occasional sex romp, just when they were both feeling frustrated or angry. Usually something that happened with work would get to them, so one would ask the other and they ended up at the flat again. For some reason Harry wanted to keep his home to himself, no sex.

Harry was sitting at his desk when Hermione stepped in, she ignored Ron and tapped Harry on the shoulder.

'Hermione, is something wrong?'

'There's something I want to show you, a law I've been working on changing. Can we go into the conference room?'

'Sure,' Harry led the way into the room with Ron watching them, 'So which law?' Hermione handed Harry some parchment, 'It's about time, do you know why these were still allowed to be used?'

'It never got brought up because no one used them anymore. So it was basically filed away and forgotten. But after what we both went through then Charlie explained about what he had to do and Fleur telling me about Bill, I figured I'd see if I could change it. It was passed straight away because my boss thought it was barbaric.'

'It is barbaric, are you going to let Ron know?'

'I'm not sure, since we aren't married anymore he's not part of my life. Do you think I should?'

'Yes, but I also think you should send an owl to Molly and Arthur, show them that what they were doing is now against the law.'

'I did think about that and if you look at it, this doesn't have my name on it just our department, but they'll know it's me, not that I care. As far as I'm concerned they ruined my marriage and yours.'

'They did, I agree with you. But since we are in here and it's private, I want to talk to you about something.'

'Anything, you know that.'

'Yeah,' Harry leant against the table, 'You know I've finally started to date, well, I slept with a few of those women, I wanted to see what other women were like, they were all great. I know we've had our good times and it got us both through some difficult times.'

'Yes, it did and I told you if you meet someone, then we stop, like we did before. We needed each other at the time, but we're friends, that's all there will ever be between us.'

'Yeah, I know, but this isn't really about that. It's more to do with the way I'm feeling now. I did enjoy those women Hermione, but I found myself enjoying another person's company more, a lot more, there's been no sex, it's not that. I also noticed I kept checking this person out and I actually got turned on.'

'Okay, so tell me who she is.'

'That's the thing, it's not a woman, it's a bloke Hermione.'

'Oh, well that means you're bi. So do I get to know who this bloke is?'

'Um, yeah,' Harry shrugged, 'Charlie.'

'Charlie, Ginny and Ron's brother, blimey Harry. But what about his girlfriends, he doesn't sound like he goes for blokes.'

Harry stepped closer to Hermione and lowered his voice, 'He's gay, he told me but because of his parents, he can't tell them.'

'No, he can't, they'd disown him. Have you let him know you're interested?'

'No, I wasn't sure about all this. I've only slept with women and even though I can guess at what blokes do, I'm a bit nervous about the sex part.'

'There must be something that gay men enjoy about sex. Why don't you talk to Charlie?'

'Yeah, I'm just worried how he would take it, knowing I've been checking him out.'

'He seems to like going out with you, you've also told me you have a good time with him and he never seems to take anyone home when he does go out. Maybe he likes you Harry but doesn't know you would want a sexual relationship with a bloke.'

'I never thought of that,' Harry grinned, 'Thanks Hermione, you're still coming through for me. But we should get back to work,' Harry hugged his friend then they stepped back into the offices, 'Show him then send it off.'

'I will, not sure what will happen,' Hermione kissed Harry's cheek then stepped over to Ron, 'I thought you might like to see this law I was able to have changed.'

Ron took the parchment from Hermione, 'Then why was it around all these years, did you talk your boss into this?'

'No, I just showed her that it still existed and the reason why it never got changed before was because no one knew about it or the ones that did figured no one would use them anymore. My boss said it was barbaric and had it passed straight away. I think you need to realise what you've been told and had done to you as a boy was wrong and it's now illegal and would have been years ago if anyone thought these potions were still being used. I just figured you had the right to know,' Hermione took the parchment back before Ron stood up.

'Do you think we could talk about us?'

'No, because just like Ginny, you refused to listen to me, you refused to believe I might have been right over your parents even though I was your wife. So from this moment on, you are just my ex and that won't change,' Hermione turned gave Harry a nod then left the auror office.

'I normally wouldn't get involved in anyone else's personal life or relationships, but you brought that on yourself Ron. If you would have spoken to Bill and Charlie, they would have told you the truth. Both of them got hold of the reversal potion when they were young because they wanted to start a sexual relationship. But that's all I'm saying about that, it's your life and you have to choose how you want to live,' Harry looked down at what he'd been working on before Hermione came in. He wasn't sure if he's friendship with Ron would ever go back to what it was, all Harry could hope for was that their working relationship could get better.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter eleven

Hermione had finally started to date, but she found she had the same problem as Harry. The few men she had dated seemed to want to go out with her because of her involvement in ending the war and her close friendship with Harry Potter. She was angry and frustrated that people could be so shallow and wondered if she would ever meet someone that wanted to be with her because they like her, not who she is or who she knew. She spoke to Harry about it before they ended up in bed again, Harry knew she needed to let out her frustrations and he didn't mind her using him to do that and he still enjoyed the sex with his best friend.

Harry dressed and headed out ready to meet Charlie at the same club they have been visiting the last few weeks. Harry stepped into the dark and noisy club when he spotted Charlie staring towards the door and he was alone which Harry hoped it meant that he was thinking about something starting between them, then he thought about what Hermione had said, Charlie might like him but wasn't sure Harry would be interested in getting involved with a man, now though, there was hope. Harry grinned as walked over and sat down in the seat next to Charlie.

'Hi,' Charlie smiled.

'Hi yourself and you look good, did you get some new clothes?'

'Yep, decided it was time to update my wardrobe,' Charlie leaned closer to Harry, 'These stay under enchantments in case my mother decides to clean my flat.'

'Yes, if she saw these, I think you'd shock her hair white because she would know you shag blokes. Aren't you worried that someone here will recognise you and tell your parents?'

'I'm not known like you are Harry and if someone does say something to my parents, I'll just say I was in my normal clothes that I wear to clubs, nothing special.'

'Hopefully they will believe you. Did they say anything about the law that Hermione's department had changed?'

'Oh yeah, mum wasn't happy at all, actually she was furious. I decided to listen to them after they thought we'd all left. I heard mum saying she was going to make sure those potions were used on her grandkids, even if she had to do it without anyone knowing.'

'Bloody hell Charlie, I hope you let the others know.'

'I did, Bill and Fleur first since they have Victoire and she's pregnant again now. Fleur was so angry thinking about anyone trying to do that to her children. It took Bill a long time to calm her down, we thought her Veela side was going to reveal itself. But we all got together, minus Ron and Ginny of course. We spoke and the others all think these old traditions are wrong and they never believed in it. We've decided to sit down with mum and dad, tell them we don't agree, then explain how Bill had sex before marriage because Fleur got him the reversal potion and I also got hold of it. Then we're going to tell them that the children will never eat or drink while they are in their company and if they ever try to give them those potions, then we all agreed to have them arrested since now those potions were against the law, thank you Hermione.'

'What do you think they will say?'

'Sorry mate, but we think they will blame you and Hermione for all this. They know Hermione had that law changed and they know how close you two are. They were told similar things from Ron and Ginny about what you and Hermione wanted from your sex life when you were married, about all the different things you both wanted to do or try.'

'They can blame us if they want, we don't really care. We know it's not true but we also know that those potions are wrong, I think there a bit sadistic if you ask me. Hermione calls them barbaric.'

'They are, but now enough about all that. You seem to have bought some different clothes as well. Very different from what we're used to seeing you in, why the change?'

'Well,' Harry wasn't sure if he was quite ready to admit he'd been checking Charlie out, 'I figured since I'm starting to go out to these type of places, I thought different clothes would work.'

'Is that the only reason, because you seemed to hesitate a bit?'

Harry blew out a breath and thought he should just get it over with, 'No, there's another reason.'

Charlie leant closer to Harry again, 'Let's hope this reason is something I've been hoping for.'

Harry shivered as Charlie's breath hit his neck, 'Um, well,' Harry hesitated again, then Charlie's lips were on his in a very hot and hungry kiss. The moment Charlie pulled back, 'Yes, that.'

'So I was right, I've noticed a few looks you gave me so I was wondering if you might have been thinking about us getting together. Do you think you're gay?'

'No, I still shag women, but there's something about you Charlie that has me checking you out all the time. I actually planned to mention something to you tonight. I wasn't sure at first, but Hermione's good with her advice. She thought since we have been going out a lot and you seem to always invite me, it might mean that you like me, but wasn't sure if I would go with a bloke since I was married to your sister and I do shag woman.'

'I thought of that at first, but when I noticed your looks, I figured you might just be up for it. You know it's going to be a lot different to shagging woman, I know, I've shagged woman when I first left home. I realised it wasn't for me and started shagging blokes.'

'I don't know much about what gay men do, but I'm not naive, so a bit painful, maybe uncomfortable?'

'Yes, to both, at least at first. But we can talk more about that when we're alone if you want. Because I am hoping we can go back to my flat.'

'I'd like to Charlie, so you get to take my virginity,' Harry chuckled making Charlie burst out laughing.

'In a sense I suppose that's true. For now though, let's have a good time here, a few drinks, you'll need to loosen up a bit before I get you nice and loose.'

'You're turning me on here Charlie,' Harry laughed, then got up and went to get some drinks but his mind couldn't stop thinking about what will be happening later. Sex with a man, sex with Charlie and the more he thought about it, the more his body heated up until he felt like there was a fire in the pit of his stomach, coursing through his whole body. No matter what he did, how many deep breathes he took, the bulge in his pants was becoming very uncomfortable.

Harry nervously followed Charlie into his living room. He stood there looking around trying not to stare at Charlie.

'Relax Harry, what we're about to do will be exciting, erotic and very pleasurable. I'm going to take you through everything very slowly and only as much as you want,' Charlie stepped closer to Harry, put one hand on his hip and pulled sharply until Harry was against him, 'Feel that?'

'Yes,' Harry's voice went up an octave making him blush, 'Blimey, I feel like a kid on his first date.'

'In a way you are, I'm the first bloke you've gone out with and we are about to enjoy a wonderful few hours exploring each other's naked bodies. But do you want a strong drink before we head to the bedroom?'

'No, I've already had more than I should. I want you to show me what it's like.'

Charlie grinned, then slowly lowered his head until his tongue darted seductively across Harry's bottom lip.

Harry felt a jolt of electricity go right through his body until it hit his groin and a low groan escaped his lips before Charlie had finally captured him in a very intense and searing kiss. He felt himself moving but couldn't tell where, all he felt was Charlie's lips and tongue and his own growing erection. All the times with Ginny, he never felt like this, even the times with Hermione he had never felt so alive. This deep undesirable pull that started deep inside him was driving him completely over the edge and he hadn't done anything yet.

Charlie took a step back then removed his clothes. He stood there letting Harry look and could see heat of desire emanating from him. So Charlie stepped back and slowly undid Harry's shirt, slipping it off his shoulders and threw it over onto the chair. Then he took Harry's hand and led him over to the bed. Once he was sitting, Charlie knelt down and removed Harry's shoes and socks. He picked up one of his feet and slipped Harry's big toe into his mouth and sucked hard.

'Oh shit,' again Harry felt the pull deep inside him. He'd never felt anything like this in his life, his whole body was alive with hot desire.

Charlie released Harry's toe then stood them both up. They stared into each other's eyes, as Charlie unbuttoned Harry's pants, then slowly lowered the zipper before pushing his pants and underwear over Harry's backside and hips until he's member was freed from the confines of his pants. Charlie made Harry sit again, then removed his pants, throwing them over on the chair before staring down at the impressive erection in front of him.

'I'm going to enjoy you Harry, but first, a little bit of enjoyment for you,' Charlie knelt down in between Harry's legs and licked from the bottom of Harry's member to the tip, circling the wetness with his tongue. He grinned as he heard Harry's loud grunts and groans as his tongue made love to Harry's member. Then he took him into his mouth, all the way until he felt Harry's erection hit the back of his throat. He knew Harry wasn't nervous anymore, but he also knew this was new to him which meant it probably wouldn't take him long. So Charlie felt underneath, but his mouth never slowed. When he felt Harry hardening, he stood up and got on the bed beside Harry where he took his hand and placed it around his own member, 'Touch me, don't think about it, just touch me as you would like to be touched.'

Harry stared into Charlie's eyes, but started to slowly move his hand but his thumb also rubbed the tip of Charlie's leaking member. He knew what was supposed to happen and he knew he wanted to, but Harry admitted silently to himself that he was nervous, which made his mouth go dry so he lick his lips.

'You're thinking Harry, just go with what you feel. I said we'd take this slow and you do only what you feel comfortable with.'

'I want to, and I know this sounds stupid, I just don't want to hurt you or do something wrong.'

Charlie grinned, 'You won't, I trust you,' Charlie pulled Harry's face to him until his tongue was tasting the inside of Harry's mouth, 'Try.'

Harry licked his lips again then slowly moved down the bed, he looked up at Charlie once more then licked. He could taste Charlie and admitted he tasted good, so he licked some more, savouring the flavour of the man beside him. After a few minutes of licking every part of Charlie's member, Harry took his whole length into his mouth and grinned when he heard the low grunt come from Charlie because it was a pleasurable sound, so he knew Charlie was enjoying this. Harry sucked, but kept his tongue moving at the same time, then slowly slipped his hand under Charlie to feel. He wanted to feel every part of him, so he did.

After a few minutes Charlie pulled Harry up until he was back to Charlie's front. Charlie reached around with one hand and circled Harry's member, he dipped his finger in a jar of lube, then his hand went down between them until he was rubbing Harry's virgin hole, then pushed a finger inside and felt Harry clench around it. He knew this was different for Harry, but he never said to stop, so Charlie moved his finger almost all the way out then all the way in again, moving it around until he felt Harry jolt against him as a loud groan escaped him.

'That's it, the delicious spot,' Charlie grinned and kept rubbing his finger inside Harry, making sure to hit that spot every time until Harry was crying out in ecstasy. When he felt Harry's orgasm slowly recede, Charlie moved until Harry was lying down , coated his cock, then sat astride him, 'Like that did you?'

'Fuck Charlie,' Harry panted, as he's eyes slowly opened he felt Charlie slide over his member, 'Oh blimey.'

'You're not quite ready for this bit yet, but you will,' Charlie grabbed hold of Harry's arms and started to move up and down on Harry's member. He moved and tilted until he felt his own sweet spot come in contact with Harry which made Charlie groan loudly and that made him start to move faster and harder. He kept his movements hard and fast, moving all the way off then all the way down and when he was close he moved until Harry's member was just inside him then slam himself back down again until they were both crying out with the pleasure of their orgasms. Charlie lifted himself off Harry, lay down beside him and they turned to face one another, 'Feel good?'

'Oh yeah, blimey Charlie,' Harry closed his eyes as the last of the wonderful feeling inside him slowly subsided, then he grinned because this was the best sex he'd ever had, something he wasn't expecting, but now he couldn't wait for more.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter twelve

Over the next few months Harry was in heaven and even though he was still cautious with his relationship with Charlie, he couldn't resist seeing him as often as he could and Charlie felt the same way. They loved their time together so much that they usually spent it at Harry's house and in Harry's bed. He knew he wanted Charlie in his home and bed, the first person he had in his home since his divorce.

'You seem to be in a very good mood lately Harry, so spill, who is it?' John asked.

'I'm not saying a thing, so mind your own business,' Harry grinned then went back to what he was doing.

'Oh we have to find out who is keeping Harry warm at night,' Gwen grinned.

'You won't,' Harry chuckled, 'This is a work place, nothing to do with our personal lives.'

'Oh, it's a challenge, this is going to be fun,' Scott said.

'Don't go starting on me, fantasize about your own life and leave mine alone.'

'Fantasize,' Simon grinned, 'Oh look, Harry blushed.'

Harry picked up his quill and threw it at Simon, 'Let me work,' Harry lowered his head but heard the quiet voices of his work colleagues, 'Don't think about it,' he said not even lifting his head to look at them.

'You have no idea what we're talking about.' Simon said, then went back to talking with the others.

'Since it's nearly Christmas Harry, we thought we'd ask if you and this person you're with would like to join us. None of us have families, only our partners, except Maureen who has a grown up son and Gawain who has two grown up kids. We know you don't have family, so what do you say?'

Harry slowly lifted his head, then carefully thought of his words before speaking so he wouldn't give anything away.

'I'd have to ask because my friend might need to spend it with the family.'

'Oh cleaver,' Scott said.

'What are you on about Scott?' Gwen asked.

'Harry never said she, he, him or her. He said my friend, not giving away the sex of his bedroom playmate, which tells me exactly what I've been suspecting.'

'Okay, we have no idea, so tell us,' John said.

'It's my business, not yours,' Harry chuckled then lowered his head again.

'Okay, normally if you were to say something like she or my wife, right John?'

'Right, because I'm married.'

'I would normally say he or partner unless I used martin's name. With Harry being very evasive about the gender of his…friend, tells me it's a male.'

Every auror looked over at Harry who still had his head down but they could see he was laughing softly.

'It's a bloke, isn't it Potter?' Gwen asked as she stood in front of his desk.

Harry slowly lifted his head and tried to keep his face passive as he shrugged then looked down again until he felt something hit his head and it bounced onto his desk, his quill he'd thrown earlier. But Harry chuckled before looking up again.

'Why are you all so interested in who it is that I'm shagging?'

'Just tell us if Scott's right,' Maureen said.

'Oh not you too,' Harry stared over at the middle aged woman who usually didn't get involved with these types of conversations.

'They got me curious.'

Harry grinned then spotted his boss step out of his office with a serious look on his face.

'Okay, Harry, Scott, you pair up, Simon, Ron, next pair, Maureen and John, Gwen, you stick with me. We've had a sighting of Dolohov and Lestrange in Knockturn Alley. Ron, Simon, Maureen and John, you lot come in from near the quidditch shop, Harry and Scott from the other end. Try and keep any people back out of the way. Gwen and I'll be coming but making sure others don't follow in case it's a trap. Let's go.'

Gawain led his aurors out of the office and they hurried down to the atrium where everyone stopped to stare at them, all of them wondering what was going on because they could tell by the faces of every auror that something serious and dangerous was happening.

When the aurors arrived they all went to their designated areas. Gawain gave them a nod then stood back at the wall of Flourish and Blotts with Gwen as they watched the aurors head down into Knockturn Alley. Within a few minutes, men and woman were hurrying out of Knockturn Alley and all looked guilty, but Gawain couldn't do anything without proof and he needed to keep an eye on the entrance to make sure other missing death eaters didn't turn up.

Half an hour later Gawain was getting nervous when Simon ran out and waved him over and the head auror instantly knew something was wrong. He ran down into Knockturn Alley and saw the two death eaters stunned, along with a couple of other blokes, probably snatchers Gawain thought, but Harry was on the ground bleeding badly with Maureen and Scott treating him.

'Get him to St Mungo's, the pair of you, the rest help with this lot,' Gawain shouted and they aurors started to move.

Scott and Maureen were standing outside a room in a secure ward of St Mungo's waiting for news on how Harry was doing. They saw the door open and an elder healer walked out.

'How is he?' Scott asked anxiously.

'He's stable, he needed a lot of blood replenishing potions. He'll have a lot of scaring, especially that one across his cheek. I know Mr. Potter has no family, he does have close friends, but do you know if he has a girlfriend, partner, anything?'

'He does, but we don't know who, he hasn't told us. It's sort of a game in our office, trying to find out who Harry's with now. I'll let our boss know then his friends. Is he conscious?'

'No, he won't be until tomorrow at the earliest. I would suggest that one of you remain here. The moment word gets out of Mr. Potters injures reporters will turn up.'

'I'll stay Scott, go tell Gawain what's going on.' Maureen said and stood with her back to the wall.

'I'm sure he'll work on a roster,' Scott looked once more at the door of Harry's room before leaving St Mungo's. He kept seeing the ambush by the two death eaters, they knew Harry would be there and it was him they were aiming at along with the snatchers. No matter what was going to happen, they wanted Harry dead. The only good thing Scott thought was the fact that two of Voldemorts main death eaters were now locked up.

Ron stepped into the kitchen of the Burrow and sat next to his father who instantly knew something was wrong, but so did Charlie, Ginny and their mother.

'I wasn't expecting you here Charlie.'

'Just came to visit after I finished work.'

'What's up Ron, did something happen at work?' Arthur asked.

'Yeah, we got word that Dolohov and Lestrange were in Knockturn Alley. Gawain put us in two groups while he kept watch with Gwen in case others came behind us. The moment we were down there, they started firing, along with a couple of others. The thing was, they weren't aiming at all of us, just Harry. He's in St Mungo's, serious, badly scared,' Ron heard a small gasp and notice that Charlie went white.

'I have to go,' Charlie raced out of the house before anyone could say anything. He quickly apparated to St Mungo's and saw one of the aurors standing near the door and raced towards him, 'Ron just told us about Harry, I need to see him.'

'Um, do you know Ron and Harry?'

'I'm Charlie Weasley, Ron's brother, but I'm Harry's partner.'

'It's you, okay, follow me inside,' Gwen said then stepped through the doors and into the secure ward, 'He's in there.'

'Thanks,' Charlie pushed the door open, 'Oh shit,' he raced over to the bed and took Harry's hand.

'Excuse me, I know you must be a friend if the aurors let you in, but please don't disturb Mr. Potter or bump the bed.'

'Sorry, it's just a shock to see his face,' Charlie slowly leaned down and placed a soft kiss on Harry's dry lips then his scared face, 'Is he going to be okay?'

'Yes, but those scars will remain. They were done by dark magic, they can't be healed fully.'

'Well Harry never cares about his other scars, but most you can't see, this one you can,' Charlie ran his finger along Harry's scared cheek, 'Oh baby, look at you.'

'Mr. Weasley,' Gawain stepped into the room, 'I'm Harry's boss, Gawain Robards.'

Charlie faced the head auror and shook his hand, 'It's Charlie, what happened?'

'They were ambushed, but it was mainly so they could get Harry. We always knew they would try to go after him, he was the one to kill Voldemort.'

Gawain and Charlie both heard the young healer gasp, they both stared over at him before turning back to face each other.

'Has Hermione been told?'

'She was here earlier, she'll be back later. We've all been wondering who Harry's, um, friend was. Everyone has been trying to get that out of him all day. Is the reason no one knew because he had been married to your sister?'

'That and my parents would make my life difficult if they found out I was gay. They're the reason why Ron and Ginny's marriages failed. So Harry and I were happy to keep it private. That might have changed because the moment Ron told my parents what happened, I bolted from the house.'

'Charlie,' Hermione hurried into the room and hugged him, 'I'm glad you're finally here. I tried your place but you weren't home and you weren't at Harry's.'

'I was at the Burrow visiting mum and dad, Ron just told us.'

'He's going to be alright Charlie, the healer said he's fine.'

'Then why is he still unconscious?' Charlie snapped.

'The potions Mr. Weasley,' the young healer said calmly, 'They will keep him asleep until they've had a chance to work.'

'Are you the healer looking after Harry?'

'I'm his junior assistant, he should be in soon.'

'Good, sorry, but you look too young and I don't want to trust Harry's health to anyone except an experienced healer. He's had enough injuries over the years, he needs special care.'

'Charlie, calm down,' Hermione took hold of his hand.

'Calm down Hermione, look at him, how many times has Harry been unconscious, too many as far as I'm concerned.'

'Sit back down and talk to him, it'll make you feel better.'

'Yeah, sorry, it's just that I had to hear about this from Ron,' Charlie sighed then sat back next to Harry's bed, took his hand and brought it to his lips, 'I bet you tried to protect everyone else and not think of yourself Potter, like always with you.'

'That's exactly what he did, otherwise Gwen and Scott would be dead. I'll leave you to him, let me know when his awake.'

'We will Gawain,' Hermione gave him a kindly smile then waited until the door closed, 'So you're finally letting everyone know?'

'I wasn't going to just sit back and pretend nothing was going on between us. If Harry wasn't so blasted stubborn, we'd be living together, instead of just spending every night at his place.'

'I know, but after what happened Charlie, Harry's a bit wary of getting back into a serious relationship. But he does care deeply for you, so a bit more patience.'

'I love him Hermione,' Charlie leaned down and kissed Harry again and saw his eyes flutter, 'Harry.'

'What?' Hermione stepped over, 'Oh, looks like he's waking.'

'He shouldn't be able to yet,' the healer stepped over and saw Harry's eyes blinking, 'I'll get healer Greyson,' he hurried from the room.

'Harry,' Charlie said softly.

Harry blinked, 'Hey.'

'Hey yourself,' Charlie leaned down and kissed Harry again, 'You're a bloody protective idiot Potter and you piss me off.'

'That's me,' Harry's eyelids closed then opened again, 'What did they hit me with?'

'From what Scott said, it looks like the sectumsempra spell of Snape's,' Hermione said.

'Tell me I still have my ears and my nose?'

'Yes, but you've got a bloody big scar down your cheek. I kissed it before.'

'If you can handle looking at me babe, then I don't mind another scar. But if you've kissed me does that mean others know about us now?'

'Your boss does, so does the young healer that was here before and the female auror who let me in.'

'Gwen,' Hermione said when she noticed Harry looked towards the door.

'They were asking who it was, I wouldn't tell them. I promised you to keep it between us.'

'I know love, but when I ran out of the Burrow's kitchen, I'm sure they know something's going on. I don't care Harry, I want us to be able to go out, show that we're together.'

'Charlie,' Harry sighed.

'No, you listen to me Harry, I'm not my sister or my blasted brother. I'm not going to hurt you, so stop fighting this.'

'Let's not talk about this right now, I feel like shit.' Harry could see how hurt Charlie was, so he turned his mouth up into his cheeky smile, then dropped his lip until Charlie laughed and captured Harry's lips in a very hot and intense kiss.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter thirteen

'Mr. Potter, I'm Healer Greyson, how are you feeling?'

Charlie moved back out of the way but Harry refused to let his hand go, 'I'm just making room for the healer Harry.'

'I need to feel you right now, so put up with it Charlie.'

Charlie nodded, smiled, then moved to the other side of the bed and took Harry's other hand so the healer can get close.

'Now answer the man Potter.'

'Bossy,' Harry grinned, then turned, 'Sorry, um, sore, tired, my face is stinging.'

'Yes, you were hit with a dark spell. Your face, chest, arms and hips were all hit, that's why you are sore. The potions have been healing you, that is why you're tired. But I should tell you that these potions should have kept you unconscious until tomorrow at the earliest.'

'Maybe it's because I've had them so often they don't last that long on me. Madame Pomfrey was always giving me her terrible tasting potions.'

'From what I've heard of your life, I can believe it. But I have to check all the cuts now you're awake. Do you want Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley to leave since I have to uncover you?'

'No, they can stay, they've both seen me naked,' Harry shrugged.

'Very well,' the healer took the blankets down off Harry and started to examine his many cuts, 'There healing nicely, but you will need more potions.'

'When can I go home?'

'Tomorrow at the earliest.'

Harry sighed and looked up at Charlie, 'I'm not used to sleeping alone.'

'Like you said to me, put up with it,' Charlie grinned.

'Can you at least get me something decent to eat, I'm starving.'

Charlie turned to the healer, 'Can he?'

'Charlie,' Harry scowled.

'Don't start Potter,' Charlie chuckled as he heard Harry huff and Hermione laughing softly.

'Yes, he can,' the healer laughed, 'I'll be back in an hour with your potions.'

'Thanks healer Greyson,' Harry gave him a smile before turning back to Charlie, 'So, some food please babe?'

'Hermione, keep him on the bed, even if you have to sit on him.'

'That's your job, not mine anymore,' Hermione snickered.

'Alright, will the both of you stop it, I'm in pain here, I could use some sympathy.'

'You'll get mine when I get you home and into bed. But I'll be back soon with food. Hermione, do you want anything?'

'No thanks, I ate earlier. I'll make sure Harry stays put.'

'Keep your wand on him,' Charlie chuckled then left the room, 'He's awake and joking around.'

'I'm Gwen and thanks, it's about time we found out who he was seeing. But I must say we're surprised that it's a Weasley.'

'I hated what my parents did, so I'm nothing like that. I love Harry, but he's hungry, ordering me to get him some decent food. I'll be back soon.'

'I'll let the boss know,' Gwen watched Charlie leave then opened the door, 'Hey Potter, finally got our answer.'

'Yes, but I never told you did I. What are you doing out there instead of in here?'

'The reporters heard what happened and the waiting room is full of them all trying to sneak in to see the saviour,' Gwen chuckled as she heard Harry scowl, 'You've got no quill to throw at me Potter, so live with it.'

'I won't always be in this bed. Anyway, what happened after I passed out?'

'We got them, the others took them to Azkaban and Gawain is working on their trials. I think if there wasn't so many of us Harry, we all could have been badly hurt or killed, especially you. I did want to thank you though,' Gwen gave Harry a kiss on the cheek.

'I couldn't let anything happen to you and Gawain knew how dangerous those two were and snatchers are just reckless. I've gone up against Dolohov and Lestrange before, they have no conscious and don't care who gets in their way.'

'When was this?'

'When I was fifteen.'

'Oh I heard about that, your godfather died.'

'Yeah,' Harry sighed, 'Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Luna and Neville was with me and we were up against his worst, about fifteen, wasn't it Hermione?'

'Thirteen Harry.'

'I knew I could count on you miss know it all,' Harry smirked.

'Oh don't give me that look Potter or I'll tell Charlie he can't give you any sex.'

'Oh blimey, don't do that, I'm addicted to…' Harry hesitated, then grinned, 'I don't need to say it.'

'No and we don't need to hear it.'

'I'll go let the boss and the others know you're awake,' Gwen stepped back out of the room.

'Charlie said the moment he heard he raced out of the Burrow, so they know something is going on. He's ready to let everyone know about you two Harry.'

'I don't mind everyone knowing if Charlie's ready for that. I'm just not sure I'm ready for the rest.'

'He said he loves you.'

Harry closed his eyes as he turned his head towards the window, 'She did too, he did with you, does love make a difference?'

'If it's the right person Harry, I think we both realise they weren't right for us. Think about this as well, the four of us, you and Ginny, me and Ron weren't really suited. I'm too rational and logical, completely different to Ron. You don't have a quick temper like Ginny, you like to keep things to yourself, she doesn't, again opposite. You and Charlie are very similar in a lot of ways. He doesn't have a quick temper and he does keep his feelings to himself, you two are more suited to each other than anyone else.'

'I want to trust this Hermione, I'm just not sure I can take the chance.'

Hermione stared at Harry's head which was still turned towards the window, 'How did you feel about him, for real?'

Harry sighed, 'More than I've let on but because of what's happened I really feel we need to take this slow. It's just for my own peace of mind.'

'You still never answered me though. Tell me how do you feel about Charlie?'

Harry slowly turned his head and saw Charlie standing at the door, 'I love you.'

Charlie raced over to the bed, put the bag of food down then wrapped his arms around Harry, holding him tight to his body. Neither of them heard Hermione leave the room.

'I'm not them love, please trust me.'

'I do, but give me some more time, please Charlie. We're with each other every day, you stay at the house every night and I do like that. I just want a bit more time before we make this any more permanent.'

Charlie leaned back and stared into Harry's eyes, 'Alright, but your damn stubborn and stupid. I'll give you the time you want though,' Charlie saw the relief on Harry's face. He leant back down and brushed his lips gently over Harry's before moving back and handing him the bag of food, 'Eat.'

'Bossy,' Harry grinned, then did what Charlie said, he started eating. But not once did he take his eyes of Charlie.

Gawain returned and filled Harry in on what was going on, he left Harry with his partner. He did leave an auror outside the door to stop anyone coming in, like reporters that wanted to see the saviour. After giving Harry and Charlie a hug, Hermione left the two of them alone.

'I know I have to go soon, it's a wonder they haven't kicked me out yet.'

'I know you do, I'll be fine.'

'What about your nightmares?'

'Don't worry about it Charlie, I've dealt with them for years, so I'll continue to. But are you really ready for everyone to know you're gay and we're together?'

'Yes, I have been for a while, I told you that. You're the one that's been dragging on this. Everyone in the family knows apart from mum, dad, Ron and Ginny.'

'So you told them we're together?'

'Yes, but I did say we're not living together, I never went into why though. Look Harry, I know you're hesitant and I know the reason. But you have to look past that and see me, not them.'

'I do see you babe, I really do, this is all me this time. I just don't think I could take it if something was to go wrong. So all I want is to take it slow, just a bit longer. I don't care if anyone knows, that was mainly you. But to officially live together is a bit scary for me right now. I know you wouldn't hurt me, I do know that, it's just my heart Charlie. I have to protect it this time.'

'Okay, I do get it. So we'll take it slow with the living together. You know what we could do when you are ready.'

'What?'

'Well, one thing you were worried about is why someone is with you. I think you know I'm not after your fame or money. I'm willing to sign any blasted legal document you want stating I won't touch any of your money, I'll even put my savings into buying another house that we could buy as a couple.'

'Okay, two things with that. The first is I thought you liked my house?'

'I do, but it is your house, if we did live together I want to contribute.'

'We'll talk that over, but I'd rather keep that place. I've loved it since I saw it and it feels like home to me. Now second, the legal document, this is where I want to make sure because I don't want to have to do that again. I want there to be complete trust so that won't need to come into it. I do trust you Charlie, I just need a bit more time before my heart really believes you would never hurt me.'

'Okay, first the house. If you want to keep it and we do live together, eventually. Then I want to give you half of what it's worth. That should show you some more trust there. I don't have a lot Harry, you know that, but what I do have I want to go into our home, not just me living in yours.'

Harry sighed, 'Okay, maybe that might work, so we'll discuss that more later on then. I'm not saying yes or ruling it out, I need to think about this.'

'Good, at least you're not dismissing it outright. Now second, I do want you to feel you can trust me. I get while you don't really want it and you explained to me that day at the ministry dining room why you did it with Ginny. You were right, you're gut, you're instincts, you're subconscious, it was there was telling you it was the right thing to do. So go with that again and I'm willing either way.'

'You must love me to put up with all my shit Charlie,' Harry gave him a grin.

'I do and you have a lot of shit to put up with,' Charlie leaned down and kissed Harry, 'But I do understand.'

'Sorry to disturb you, but you're going to have to leave Mr. Weasley,' the young healer said as he stepped back into the room.

'Okay, can you leave us alone so I can say goodbye to Harry in private?'

'Five minutes,' he said then stepped back out.

'I basically said I didn't want someone so young and inexperienced looking after you. I wanted someone experienced to be your healer. So he's not that happy with me at the moment.'

'That shows you care and also know me. I've had enough injuries over the years, sometimes I feel like I need that little bit of extra care. But come on babe, snog me and go sleep. You look like you could use it.'

Charlie grinned then captured Harry's lips in a hot and passionate kiss. After a couple of minutes he pulled back.

'Try to sleep and I'll be back first thing in the morning.'

'I will, but if you want,' Harry stared up at Charlie, 'You could stay at the house, up to you though.'

Charlie grinned, 'If it's alright with you, then I might. I could hug your pillow, it has your smell on it. Now I better go,' Charlie kissed Harry again, 'I love you Potter, you stubborn fool.'

Harry chuckled, 'I love you too Charlie, you big oaf. Now go so I can sleep, then I can dream about you sucking various parts of my body.'

'Keep talking like that and I'll do it before I go, might shock the young healer,' Charlie grinned then walked to the door, 'Sleep, I'll see you in the morning.'

'I'll be here babe.'

Charlie gave Harry another look then stepped out into the hallway. He saw the healer looking after Harry and walked over to him.

'Healer Greyson, I just wanted to let you know that Harry has suffered from severe nightmares for years. Normally he has a couple of night and they can get very violent. He thrashes around a lot with them.'

'I'll give him a strong sleeping draught with a dreamless sleeping potion. If you don't mind me asking Mr. Weasley, what are he's nightmares about?'

'Voldemort, death, blood, seeing the people he cares about being killed. Sometimes he remembers small things from when he was a baby, a flash of green light, a woman screaming, his mother, and sometimes it's about his godfather. I'm not sure if you know this, but Harry saw him die, it happened right in front of him and he couldn't stop it. He still blames himself for that.'

'Alright, that lets me know how severe they might get. This draught will keep him from having those.'

'Okay, I'll see you in the morning,' Charlie shook his hand then walked away giving the auror a nod before leaving St Mungo's. He thought it might be better to go to Harry's place in case his parents, Ron or Ginny want to know what's going on. At least this way Charlie knew they couldn't get past Harry's fidelius charm, so he could get a good night's sleep ready to help Harry over the next couple of days.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter fourteen

Harry stared at the door thinking about Charlie. He did love him and he was starting to feel like they could really make a life together. Harry just wanted to wait that little bit longer.

'Evening Mr. Potter, I have your potions with an additional one.'

Harry took the normal potions but eyed the other one, 'What's this other one for?'

'It's a strong sleeping potion and dreamless sleep draught.'

Harry couldn't help but smile, 'Charlie told you about my nightmares, didn't he?'

'Yes, he wanted to warn me which was the right thing to do. If they're as severe as Mr. Weasley said, then they could start your injuries bleeding again.'

'They are severe,' Harry took the other potion, 'At least I know I'll sleep.'

'You will, now I'll see you in the morning. You shouldn't have any problems, but I've told the other healers to notify me if you do. Goodnight Mr. Potter.'

'Night Healer Greyson,' Harry watched him leave then Scott stepped in, 'Hey, are you okay?'

'I'm fine, you pushed me out of the way remember. But how are you feeling?'

'Good, still a bit sore, not too bad though.'

'I wanted to ask you something now you're alone. You shagged a lot of woman after Ginny, now you're with Charlie Weasley. Do you think you were always gay and just never picked up on it, with your life it's understandable.'

'Lately I've been thinking that. I did enjoy being with those woman, but Charlie, it's different. Everything about him is different, the sex is better in every way, so much so I can't get enough of him. So yeah, maybe I was,' Harry's eyelids dropped, 'I really feel better with him,' Harry's eyes dropped again, 'Sleeping draught.' Harry said slowly and the words were a little slurred.

'Then sleep, I got my answer,' Scott smiled as he saw Harry's eyes closed and this time they stayed closed. Scott fixed Harry's blankets, then left the room, took his seat outside the door, picked up his book and started reading.

The following morning, Charlie walked up to the auror, 'Hey, never got a chance to say hello last night, Charlie Weasley,' he stuck his hand out.

Scott shook Harry's hand, 'Scott Harper, it's a pleasure to meet you. I have to say that you sure took us by surprise.'

'Because I'm a bloke.'

'No, I'm gay, so no, that's not it. You're Ron and Ginny's brother, that's the reason.'

'It's also why you look a little worried.'

'Harry became a good friend, so after he's breakup with your sister, we all feel a little protective of him.'

'Good to know because he does need that sometimes. But you don't need to worry, I love Harry, he's the one that's stalling on us right now. I do understand why, he's wary. So even though we spend every night together, we're not going to live together until he's ready. I always felt a pull towards Harry, but I never figured I'd have a chance, not with my sister. She'd liked him from a young age.'

'When I finally found out why they broke up, I was shocked that people still use those old potions.'

'So was I when I found out. I was living in Romania when I first left home and couldn't work out what was wrong with me. I spoke to this old bloke I worked with, he explained and got me the reversal potion. Then Harry explained about the one my parents wanted to give to Ginny on their wedding night.'

'Wanted to, does that mean she never had it, because of what I've been hearing, I thought she did.'

'No, Harry found out during the reception, Minerva McGonagall filled him in. So he got them both out of there before my parents could do it. Her problem was what she'd been taught since she was little. You know, no seeing naked bodies, it was wrong, not to touch each other, not to do anything really, it's all wrong and even though I'm with Harry and want a life with him, I didn't want him to go through all that. My brother is finally coming around and I think he's more embarrassed that he let my parent's beliefs wreck his marriage. He still loves Hermione, but we all know she won't forgive him, which we do get, even Ron does.'

'I've noticed Ron's been a little better with Harry, even talking to him at the office where before they never spoke. Anyway, I'll let you go see your man, I'm going to do the same the moment Harry's released.'

'That's a good idea,' Charlie grinned then stepped into the room, 'Hey, you look rested.'

'I do because of that strong sleeping draught and dreamless sleep potion Healer Greyson gave me to help with my nightmares,' Harry grinned.

'Yeah, I thought I should warn him,' Charlie sat on the edge of the bed then kissed Harry, 'So when will I be allowed to take you home and tuck you into bed?'

Harry chuckled, 'I'm waiting for Healer Greyson now, hopefully it won't be long. I heard voices out there, you talking to someone.'

'Scott, nice bloke, he was a little concerned because of who I am. You know, brother to your ex-wife. I think he wanted to make sure I wouldn't hurt you.'

'All the aurors are good friends, but I get on really great with Scott. Haven't met his partner yet though, maybe at Christmas I might, or we might if we take them up on their offer.'

'What offer?'

'None of the aurors have family, well two, the others only partners, wives, husbands, except Ron. So they get together at Christmas and they asked if we wanted to join them. They know I have no family, but I said I'd have to speak with you since you do have family.'

'True, but if mum and dad find out about me, or us, I'm not sure I want to spend Christmas day with them. Imagine the looks, but the small snide remarks we'll get as well and I don't want them spoiling the day for everyone.'

'Think about it over the next couple of days and if you want, we can join my work colleagues. I know Hermione's spending her day with her parents, but she did want to see us in the morning.'

'Okay, but we probably will go with that Christmas, at least it won't be a tense day. Now have you had breakfast?'

'No, I want to wait until I get home, I hate the food in here. So since we have some more time and privacy, how about another snog babe?'

Charlie laughed, then lay on the bed beside Harry, wrapped his arms around him and their lips met in a very intense kiss.

Healer Greyson stepped into the room, smiled and gave a small cough to let the two men on the bed they had company.

Charlie grinned at Harry as he moved off the bed, 'Healer Greyson.'

'Mr. Weasley, I see my patient is impatient. So I'll give you another check and you can take him home.'

'Good,' Harry smiled, then watched the healer checking his various wounds, 'They look better and feel better.'

'They are, the potions have done their work. Now before you go I want to speak with you about these nightmares. Do you take any potions to help you sleep?'

'No, I didn't want to get dependent on them and I know you can't take them after three months, Madame Pomfrey explained all about it. Since I've been with Charlie, they have eased, but not stopped. I'm sure I just need more time.'

'Yes, you probably do, but I would prefer you take a dreamless sleep potion for the next week. These wounds were serious and you really don't want them opening up again.'

Harry stared up at Charlie who shrugged, 'It's you're call Harry.'

'Normally I wouldn't, but since I can still feel these injuries, I will.'

'Very good,' the healer handed Harry a potion, 'Just a small amount every night. You can see the marks on the bottle, shows you how much to take. Now I will let Mr. Weasley help you dress and if you have any problems, don't hesitate to contact me.'

Harry stuck his hand out and shook the healers hand, 'My man can look after me, but thank you.'

'You're welcome Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley,' Healer Greyson shook his hand then walked to the door, 'Oh and sorry, but no sex, at least for a week. As gay men you can get satisfaction in other ways,' he smiled then left the room.

'Okay Potter, the healer has spoken, so we'll do what he said, use our mouths, hands without actual sex. Now let's get you dressed,' Charlie grabbed Harry's clothes, then helped him into them, 'You're a little stiff, so keep your arms around me.'

'Charlie, there's reporters out there. Don't you think you should tell your family before they see us on the front page of the Daily Prophet and every other blasted magazine or newspaper?'

'No, if they don't want to accept their son is gay, fine, but I'm not hiding it anymore. Think of this, the moment they see us, everyone will know you're off the market and belong to me.'

'Getting possessive on me now are you.'

'Yes, so put up with it,' Charlie kissed Harry, 'Come on Potter, let's show everyone we shag each other.'

'Bossy,' Harry grinned, but put his arm around Charlie and they walked out of the room, 'How many are there?' Harry asked Scott.

'Too many, so expect a lot of attention. Come on, I'll walk you two out and keep them back since you are recovering.'

'Thanks Scott, I bet Martin missed you though.'

'Yep, but he's used to me being absent of a night, he had no choice but to get used to it.'

The three men stepped out into the waiting room and it only took a couple of seconds before Harry was spotted and questions started being shouted, photos were being taken and the noise was incredible.

Harry sighed, but held up his hand, 'I'm fine, occupational hazard of being an auror.'

'We've been told they used the sectumsempra spell, we can see the scar on your face. Did you get hit anywhere else Mr. Potter?'

'Yes, chest, arms, and hips.'

'Why so many times?'

'I'll answer that,' Scott smirked at Harry, 'He decided to keep us safe and pushed me and another auror out of the way, which gave them a chance to hit Harry more times with their spell.'

'They wanted me, I won't let anyone else get hurt if I can stop it and especially if their after me,' Harry gave Scott a serious look, but then smiled.

'So Mr. Potter is still trying to protect people, even aurors,' a woman reporter grinned.

'That's just Harry,' Charlie smirked down at him.

'Are you a friend of Mr. Potters?' the question was aimed at Charlie but every reporter looked at Charlie with curious looks.

Charlie looked at Harry who shrugged, 'I'm his partner, Charlie Weasley, if you don't know what that means I'll tell you, we're lovers.'

'How long have you and Mr. Weasley been together?'

Harry grinned up at Charlie, 'A few months, but I really need to go rest.'

'One picture of you and your partner?'

'I'll move back a little,' Scott chuckled.

Harry and Charlie smiled for a couple of pictures. 'Harry really needs to rest,' Charlie tightened his arm then Scott led them through the crowd and out of St Mungo's.

'I'll see you next week Harry, Charlie, take care of him.'

'I heard a small threat behind those words,' Charlie grinned.

'Behave babe, thanks Scott and you don't need to worry, Charlie overdoes the care sometimes, but I love it,' Harry shook his colleagues hand then left with Charlie.

They stepped into the house and Charlie pulled Harry towards the stairs but felt Harry's resistance, so he scooped down and picked Harry up.

'Charlie, I really don't want to go to bed, I can rest on the sofa.'

'Tomorrow, not today, you need rest and I'm going to make sure you get it.'

Harry sighed but nodded and let Charlie take him up into the bedroom. Then he helped Harry undress and into bed.

'I have never felt so scared Harry, when Ron said you were serious and in St Mungo's,' Charlie shuddered.

Harry took Charlie's hand, 'It was a set up and they didn't care who got hurt. I couldn't let anything happen to Gwen or Scott.'

'I know love, Scott and your boss explained. I hate you doing things like that but I do know that is you, it's part of who you are, who I love. I just want you to be careful, I can't bear the thought of losing you. It's taken me too long to finally get you.'

'What do you mean by that?' Harry stared up at Charlie.

'I developed feelings for you a long time ago. Well it started during the Triwizard tournament, but you were only fourteen. I tried to put you out of my mind, didn't work though. When I came home for Bills wedding, at first I thought I had put my feelings for you out of my mind then I heard about you and Ginny, and it meant you weren't gay. But the moment I saw you, those feelings returned.'

'Why didn't you ever tell me Charlie?'

'As far as I knew you were straight and with my sister. We all knew how long she'd liked you, years. When I heard about the wedding, that hurt and all I wanted to do was leave, go back to Romania so I wouldn't have to see you with her.'

Harry felt his eyes prickle, 'Live with me my love?' Harry gently touched Charlie's face and smiled as he saw the shock emanating from Charlie. He didn't seem to be able to move or say anything which made Harry chuckle then pulled Charlie down beside him, where he belonged.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter fifteen

'You're serious, why?'

Harry glanced over at Charlie who was watching him, 'What you said, how long you've had these feelings for me. I don't know Charlie, I just know I can trust you, trust this and you won't hurt me.'

'I never will and you know I want to live with you but I do want you to be sure, in every way.'

'I am, I felt it. Like what you said before about my subconscious or my gut, it's letting me know this is right.'

Charlie kept staring at Harry, then he grinned and put his arm around Harry and pulled him as close as possible.

'Then from this moment on we live here. But I was serious yesterday, about either giving you the amount for half this place or we buy another place together. That way it will feel like my home as well.'

'I know you want to and I do get why, but you really have no idea what I'm worth. So how about I make you a deal. You buy some furniture you like and we redecorate this place to suit both of us. I never bothered with any of that, I just bought things that I thought looked good, but nothing really matches.'

'Okay, I'll go with that, but since you know I'm not after you for your money or fame, just your naked body,' Charlie chuckled making Harry laugh, 'How much are you worth?'

Harry shrugged as he raised his eyebrows then slowly looked down, 'Over a hundred and fifty million,' Harry sat there for a few minutes, when he didn't hear anything he looked up to see that Charlie had gone pale, 'Breathe love.'

'Shit Harry, why do you work if you have all that?'

'I love my job and I couldn't see myself sitting around some bloody big mansion forever.'

'Well, yeah, I wouldn't either, so I get it. One thing though, this is a modest three bedroom home, didn't you want something a little bigger. I'm thinking about when you decided to buy it, you probably thought about having kids one day.'

'It just has a homely feel to it, that's all I ever wanted Charlie, a home.'

Charlie sighed, 'Yeah, you would, I can't imagine what that would have been like for you, growing up in that house, but having nowhere else to go. Is that why you liked the Burrow and Hogwarts so much?'

'Yes, Hogwarts felt like a home, always did, still does. The Burrow was a place where I felt part of a family for the first time in my life. But we are a family now Charlie and have a home together. That's all I ever wanted.'

'You've got that love, but what you said got me wondering. You thought of the Burrow as a home, my family as yours, you were part of that for years. Do you think you made yourself believe you were in love with Ginny to stay part of that, part of that life. Your subconscious was letting you know you could have everything you ever wanted, a home and a family?'

Harry turned and lay back staring at the ceiling, 'Maybe, because even though I was hurt with what happened with Ginny, I never got that upset about it. I told you how Hermione and I helped each other through that. But what I never said was it started before either of us were married. We both realised that since Ginny and Ron didn't want sex didn't mean we really had to ignore it and we didn't want to. Right now, I can't imagine sleeping with anyone but you Charlie, even Hermione.'

'I think there's your answer Harry, you were sleeping with Hermione before you got married. If you were truly in love with Ginny you would never do that. I know I loved you but I figured we never had a hope. So when I wasn't here, yeah, I got together with a few blokes I know. From Bills wedding though, I couldn't even when I got asked by some cute blokes.'

'It was different with you Charlie, we weren't anything to each other except the brother of my friend and girlfriend. You might have felt something for me, but not knowing I could be interested, you had to put me out of your mind. Blimey Charlie,' Harry turned back, 'I think you're right, I wanted to be part of a family. I knew how long Ginny liked me, Fred and George told me how annoying Ginny was because all she ever did was ask them questions about me, Ron was the same once she realised we were friends. I know I cared about Ginny, she was fun to be with, we had a lot of laughs. But I truly believe I fooled myself into thinking I felt more,' Harry grinned, 'Now I feel a lot better about us because I didn't think about any of that with you. You always said your parents couldn't know, so we could never be a family with them, they wouldn't accept us. See, I love you for you and you love me for me.'

Charlie laughed, 'Yes we do, that's why this is going to work. I know we're both strong willed and a bit on the stubborn side, but we'll work on that, learn to compromise, to talk.'

'Yeah, remind me Charlie. I've never had to ever answer to anyone. I've always done what I've wanted. So some patience love?'

'I know all that Harry, so yes, we'll still take it slow, especially living together properly. There are times I like my space, I'm sure you feel the same.'

'Yeah, when I've got work on my mind. You don't mind that I can't talk about everything to do with work?'

'No, but your boss actually offered an explanation on what happened, which surprised me, then Scott did the same, so why.'

'With wives, husbands, partners, there's a line we can cross with our information. We still can't say everything, but more than normal. If Gawain and Scott were so forthcoming on what happened, then they see you as more than just someone I spend time with. They see you as my partner in every way, so feel privileged because that doesn't happen very often and never this fast in a relationship. Scott told me that Martin wasn't allowed to know anything until they had been living together for more than a year.'

'They must have seen how much I loved you, I like showing it and from this moment on, we are, no matter what anyone has to say or their beliefs. You're mine Harry and I'm yours.'

'That I am love,' Harry felt like a great weight had been lifted as he put his head on Charlie's chest and felt his hand running down his hair. That simple touch made Harry feel love, very loved, more than he ever thought possible.

Charlie walked in from work and saw Harry in the kitchen getting dinner ready. 'Hey love,' Charlie wrapped his arms around Harry and kissed him passionately.

'Hi yourself, you look like you're in a good mood.'

'I always am when I know I'm coming home to you.'

'You say the nicest things. Oh Scott let me know that the Christmas dinner is in the evening, they make it into a party.'

'That works out great because Bill is doing Christmas dinner at Shell Cottage and he wants both of us there.'

'Does that mean everyone will be there?'

'Yep, Bill hasn't told them yet, he wants to show them that the rest of them have nothing against us and if they don't like it, they leave. I didn't want Bill to really do this, but he makes sense, if they want the family to be together like at Christmas, they have to accept the whole family that includes both of us.'

'It's your parents Charlie, I just don't want to see you hurt.'

'I have you, that's all that matters to me. I'm still receiving letters at work from mum, asking the same thing.'

'They want you to go see them alone to work out how to change you and more on some potions that will help.'

'Pretty much, I haven't answered one and mum even sent a howler. Grant, one of the handlers sent a spell at it and it disintegrated.'

'Maybe this day at Bill's is just the thing. They will see the others talking to us like it's a natural thing. They will see I'm treated as your partner and one of the family.'

'Exactly, so we're going to have a very busy and probably an intense day. So the auror Christmas dinner will be good, have a few drinks, relax with good people without the looks or snide remarks.'

'It'll be good, now why don't you go wash up, dinner is nearly ready.'

'Why don't you let me take you out for dinner occasionally or even cook for you?'

'I found I like cooking and I'm getting pretty good at it.'

'Okay, I can't say it's not good, I get you alone and all to myself,' Charlie smacked Harry on the backside then hurried up the stairs to Harry's laughter, something Charlie loves to hear.

On Christmas morning, Harry and Charlie sat in bed and exchanged gifts. Charlie couldn't stop laughing at Harry's enthusiasm and he remembered what Ron had told him. Harry wasn't used to receiving Christmas gifts, so Charlie wanted to make this first one together really special. He had a portrait done of Sirius and his parents, not one that talks, just a normal moving one. When Harry finally pulled off the wrappings, he sat there in a daze with tears falling down his face.

'I wanted you to have something special.'

'You could not have given me anything better love,' Harry kept staring at his godfather and his parents before he finally turned to Charlie and kissed him, 'It's the perfect gift, thanks.'

'Anything for my stubborn man,' Charlie grinned.

'Okay, open yours,' Harry wiped his face on the sheet and watched as Charlie opened a small box, then sat there with his mouth hanging open, 'Say something Charlie.'

'Um, um,' Charlie kept staring before he turned to Harry, 'Are you sure about this Harry? I know I mentioned it, but you didn't seem that keen on it.'

'At first I wasn't sure I could do it again, but I realised how much I love you and I want us together, forever love. So I need an answer here.'

'Yes, of course I want to marry you, so when can we work this and the sooner the better?'

'Actually if you're up for it, we can right after we eat. Minerva is going to do it, all we have to do is apparate to Hogwarts, send her my patronus and she'll let us in. If you want something a bit more like a ceremony with…' Harry never got to finish as Charlie ended up on top of him kissing him into silence.

Charlie lifted his lips, 'Now, right now.'

'Let's eat a small breakfast at least, then we'll go. We have got time Charlie.'

'Okay, I can do that. I'll shower quickly,' Charlie kissed Harry again than practically ran into the bathroom laughing the whole time which made Harry laugh. He slowly got off the bed, took the portrait downstairs and pointed his wand at it. He floated up on the wall above the fireplace, then making sure it was straight, then placed a permanent sticking charm on it. When he heard Charlie moving around, he went back up and hurried into the shower. By the time Harry came down, Charlie had their breakfast and coffee ready.

'The portrait looks good there and I thought that's where you would put it.'

'I thought of my office first, but I really wanted out there, in the family room. Do you want one of your family Charlie, your whole family?'

'Maybe, I've been thinking about it. Let's wait and see how my parents are. If they don't change, then one of just the seven of us,' Charlie smiled then sat down with Harry.

'Okay, it's up to you. So that idea you had about our names, when I knew I was going to propose, I decided to think about it, I like it, I really like it.'

'So we're going with that?'

'Yeah, we are.'

'Happy Christmas,' Hermione said merrily as she hurried inside and hugged both Harry and Charlie.

'Happy Christmas,' Harry and Charlie said together, then picked up a parcel together and handed it to Hermione, 'Now open that while we finish eating, we're in a hurry.'

'Why, you've got a couple of hours before you head to Shell Cottage.'

'We need to make a stop first,' Charlie grinned then saw Harry nod, 'Hogwarts, so Minerva can marry us.'

Hermione gasped and stared at Harry who was grinning, then she wrapped her arms around her friend, holding him tight while tears rolled down her cheek. Harry's arms tightened around his friend and just let her cry because he knew she was happy for him. Now he hoped Hermione could find someone to share her life with.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter sixteen

Hermione, Harry and Charlie apparated to the gates of Hogwarts, Harry sent his patronus up to the castle and within a few minutes Filch was puffing his way down.

'Filch,' Harry said giving him a nod.

'Mr. Potter,' the grumpy caretaker also nodded then let them in, 'The headmistress is waiting in her office for you.'

'Thanks Filch, still terrorising the students?' Charlie chuckled.

'They cannot seem to follow the rules.'

'Everyone needs a bit of fun Mr. Filch,' Hermione smiled as she linked her arm through Harry's then started walking up the long drive.

The three of them never stopped until they got to Minerva's office and found her and Hagrid waiting for them. Before Harry had a chance to step inside, Hagrid hugged him.

'Hey Hagrid,' Harry patted his large friend.

'Ya happy, aren't ya Harry?'

'Extremely happy,' Harry stepped back from Hagrid then got hugged by Minerva, 'Mum,' he said quietly in her ear.

'Don't make me cry Harry. Now come on, let's get you two bonded,' she took Harry and Charlie's hand and stood them facing the portrait of Albus Dumbledore who was smiling down at them. Minerva performed a beautiful but simple bonding ceremony, Harry spoke his vows, his words of love, his words of commitment to Charlie, then Charlie did the same thing. They exchanged gold, moonstone, emerald and ruby rings, Minerva moved her wand over their joined hands. The rings glowed brightly for a few minutes before Harry and Charlie were in each other's arms and their lips were joined in a very intense kiss. The portraits around the wall were all applauding, Hermione was crying but trying to stay quiet, Minerva was also wiping tears away from her face while Harry and Charlie kept kissing, 'You know that you've got time to do that and in private.'

Harry and Charlie's lips left the other, 'No more worrying about showing our feelings. We snog whenever the mood takes us, right my love?' Harry grinned up at Charlie.

'Yes, anytime we want our lips and tongues joined, they will, no matter who is around.'

Hagrid grabbed both Harry and Charlie and pulled them into one of his very tight hugs, but they heard him sniff.

'Be happy and Charlie, look after him or you answer to me.'

'Don't worry Hagrid, Harry will always be loved.'

Hermione launched herself and Harry and Charlie, hugging them tight to her. The two men hugged her back before they hugged Minerva.

'I can't thank you enough for doing this Minerva.'

'Anything for you Harry, just don't tell anyone I said that.'

'We should tell you what we decided,' Harry grinned up at Charlie giving him a nod.

'Charlie Potter Weasley.'

'Harry Weasley Potter,' Harry chuckled.

'You're taking each other's names, that is so beautiful,' Hermione said then more tears fell down her face.

'It's very nice and perfect in my opinion,' Minerva hugged Harry again, 'Just be happy.'

'I am already Minerva, happier than I've ever been in my life. That's all thanks to Charlie.'

'Yes, you can see it Harry, your whole face is lit up, something I've never seen on you before. But now we both have very long days.'

'Yep, time to shock my parents.'

'Charlie, behave,' Minerva scolded.

'It will though, you should know that. They are not going to be at all happy about this. But we don't care, do we Harry?'

'No, this is our life and this is what we both want. But we do need to go,' Harry hugged Minerva again, 'Thanks for everything.'

'You're welcome,' Minerva kissed his cheek then hugged Charlie then Hermione, 'I'll walk you down to the main doors the Mr. Filch will let you out.'

Hagrid lead the way out of the office and down through the school. He hugged Harry again, then Charlie and Hermione before sniffing as he walked away. Minerva gave Harry a smile before watching the three of them follow Argus Filch down the drive. When they got to the gates, the three of them turned, waved, she chuckled and waved back. She knew what Charlie said was right, Arthur and Molly Weasley are about to be completely shocked.

Harry and Charlie apparated to Shell Cottage, Harry took Charlie's hand and led him over to the little headstone.

'Hi Dobby,' Harry knelt down and ran his finger along his name, 'You were the bravest elf I've ever known, thank you,' Harry leant in and kissed Dobby's name before standing up, 'I'll always be grateful for your friendship and help.'

'Ron told me about what happened. How he was always trying to help you.'

'He always was love.'

'Come on, let's get inside.' Charlie put his arm around Harry and stepped into the house, 'Fleur, Merry Christmas,' Charlie hugged his sister in law then Harry did and they both got kissed on both cheeks.

'Merry Christmas, now go join the others, I'm busy.'

'Oh miss Veela is showing her fangs,' Charlie chuckled, then put his arm back around Harry and they stepped into the living room, 'Hey, we made it.'

'About time you two got here,' Bill said then got up and hugged his brother then Harry before George, Angelina, and Percy hugged them. Ron never moved, Ginny looked upset while Arthur seemed unsure what to do as he stared at Molly who was scowling.

'Daddy,' Teddy ran towards him.

'Hey there little mate, I've missed you,' Harry picked the boy up then kissed Teddy's cheek then ruffled his now messy black hair.

Teddy ran his finger down Harry's cheek, 'Hurt.'

'It doesn't hurt anymore my little mate.'

'Bad men hurt my daddy.'

Harry sighed, 'They did, but I'm okay Teddy and it's godfather, remember.'

'He'll get there Harry, when he's older we'll tell him, like we discussed.'

'I know Andromeda,' Harry kissed Teddy again, 'I promise to be there on the weekend, now say hello to Charlie,' Harry handed the small boy to Charlie then stepped over to Andromeda who got up and hugged him, 'Merry Christmas.'

'Merry Christmas Harry, you look very happy. So what brought this on?'

'We'll tell everyone soon, when everyone is together.'

'Fleur, get in here, Charlie and Harry have something to tell us,' Bill shouted but grinned at the two men.

'We could wait Bill, there's no hurry. We're still saying hello to everyone.' Charlie shook his head at his brother.

'Yeah, like Ab, how you doing,' Harry grinned then hugged the old man.

'Good Harry and Andromeda is right, you look happy.'

'Well Fleur's here, so tell us what's going on,' Bill said.

Harry stepped back over to Charlie who put his arm around him, then both men lifted their left hands.

'We married in a bonding ceremony this morning. I am now Charlie Potter Weasley,' Charlie looked at Harry.

'I'm now Harry Weasley Potter. Minerva performed the ceremony in her office with Hermione and Hagrid attending for us.'

Everyone apart from Ron, Ginny, Molly and Arthur surged towards Harry and Charlie, congratulating them, hugged them, kissing them, with Teddy changing his hair to a very dark red to show he approved of his godfather and his husband.

After Harry and Charlie were hugged and kissed by everyone except Arthur who just kept watching his wife, Molly who was sitting there and she looked angrier than anyone ever seen before, Ron who nodded but never said anything, Ginny who had ran out of the room in tears. Charlie pulled Harry into his arms and kissed him right there in front of everyone then picked Harry up until his legs were around Charlie's waist.

'Keep it decent until you get home,' George yelled.

'This is decent George, if you stop by more than you do you'd find us naked and probably in the middle of it in front of the fireplace. That's our favourite spot, isn't it babe?'

'Yep, that or the kitchen table,' Harry chuckled.

'Ew, I'm never going to eat at your place again Harry,' Angelina screwed up her face.

'Actually Charlie decided to buy a bigger table, we don't use it for anything other than eating, so you're safe.'

'Well show me,' Andromeda held her hand out.

Charlie lowered Harry to the ground, then they placed their left hands in Andromeda's.

'Harry has good taste, don't you think?' Charlie grinned.

'Very beautiful and very expensive, goblin made, moonstones, emeralds and rubies. They look good on you.'

'They do, but how much did they cost?' Bill asked staring down at the rings.

Charlie looked at Harry, 'I wouldn't mind knowing that myself since you did spring this on me love.'

'Um okay,' Harry sighed then gave a sheepish smile, 'Fifty seven thousand galleons…each,' Harry heard gasps go around the room where Charlie's jaw dropped, 'I fell in love with them and had to have them, don't be mad love.'

'Harry, that's way to bloody much.'

'I don't think our love could ever have a price put on it.'

'Oh he doesn't play fair,' George chuckled.

'I think our love is priceless, don't you Charlie?'

Charlie sighed, then grinned, 'Yes, I do my love, but next time discuss it with me.'

'I will, this time I wanted to surprise you.'

'Well you did as well as shocked me. But I could use a drink.'

'Not too much, we have that party at Scott's later, plenty of drink is going to be on there. It's not very often us aurors can socialise without having to worry about work.'

'Um, I never heard about that Harry,' Ron said softly.

'Oh, well all the aurors don't have family, just a couple. They have wives, husbands and partners, Maureen and Gawain only have three kids between them, so since it's just them, they get together every year. I'm sure they won't mind if you want to go. Scott and Martin are putting it on this year, they change places every year.'

'I will, if you don't mind?'

'We don't mind Ron, you'll have a good time,' Harry gave his old friend a smile and got one in return, then Charlie lifted Harry into his arms, 'Charlie, put me down.'

'Yeah, I will Potter,' Charlie sat down and had Harry in his lap, 'See, you're down.'

'Just because you're strong my love, doesn't mean you can keep man handling me.'

'Bill, a word please,' Molly said stiffly then walked into the other room.

Bill shrugged and followed his mother and his father followed him, 'What's up?'

'We're not comfortable with him being here or what they are doing.'

'Then don't watch.' Bill said casually.

'We want you to ask them to leave,' Molly said stiffly.

'That's not going to happen mum, if you don't like it, you leave,' Bill turned and went back into the living room, 'So drinks,' Bill poured Charlie and Harry a drink.

'You're taking their side over your parents?' Molly asked angrily.

'You're in the wrong here, not them, they stay and they could shag in front of everyone for all we care. If you don't want to see them, then leave. This is my home and Fleur's home and we want Charlie and Harry here, their family, my family.'

'Think of it this way,' George stared over at his parents, 'unless you both change, you'll never get us all together again. Whenever there's any sort of family gathering, Charlie and Harry will be there because there family.'

Molly stiffened, 'You caused this, caused Ginny's pain and now you're taking my family away from me,' she glared at Harry.

Harry slowly stood up with everyone watching him all holding their breath wondering what was going to happen. There was not a sound in the room as Harry stepped over to Molly.

'You caused everything with your despicable and frankly sadistic potions. If Ginny got hurt over this, put the blame where it belongs, that's on you, not me. So if I hear another word about this from you again, then you just might see my auror side, and I tell you now, that is something you don't want to see,' Harry's voice was cold and hard before he turned and sat back on Charlie's lap.

'Good one my love, because you're right, they caused everything that is wrong in our family, not you. But now we have each other and we're happy and love to get naked.'

'He killed Fred, how can any of you want anything to do with him,' Molly screamed.

'How dare you,' George yelled, 'Harry had nothing to do with his death. Ask Percy if you want to know what happened. Fred and I came upon Percy when it happened. Harry, Hermione and Ron also turned up just as it happened. A wall got blasted and Fred happened to be standing next to it. That had nothing to do with Harry, so never say that again.'

'Fred wouldn't have died if he didn't want to follow him,' Molly shouted again.

'Fred and I decided it was time to fight and finish it. Harry didn't want us there, we wanted to be there. We didn't fight because of Harry, we fought beside him, just like you did when you both turned up. So this is the last time I'm going to say this, never say Harry was to blame for Fred's death. If Harry didn't kill Voldemort, we could all be dead. As far as I'm concerned you can both leave,' George glared then sat back with Angelina who put her arms around him.

'Thanks George,' Harry said in a quiet voice.

'Just telling the truth Harry, like you always do,' George gave a small smiled.

'That's it, I would like you both leave, we don't want you here.'

Teddy ran over to Harry and climbed up on his lap, 'Daddy,' Teddy cuddled into Harry who had wrapped his arms around him, which made everyone smile fondly at the small boy who wanted to protect his daddy.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter seventeen

Molly stormed from the house with Arthur hurrying to catch up to her, much to the relief of everyone, but Teddy refused to let Harry go, so he just held onto his godson.

'I never wanted any of this to happen.' Harry sighed but kept looking down at Teddy.

'Don't start Harry, we all knew what they were going to do. But even I was surprised how far they went, especially about Fred.' Bill said.

'Fred would be disgusted to hear them say that,' Percy gave Harry a smile.

'Yeah,' Harry looked down at Teddy, 'It's all good my little mate.'

'Daddy angry.'

'I'm not angry Teddy, just disappointed.'

'Harry, if you don't mind me asking. What if those potions weren't used and you're sex life with Ginny would have been normal, do you think you two would still be together?' Angelina asked.

'I think they would have,' Charlie said, 'Harry never really had a lot of time to be himself. He might have worked out he was gay in a few years, but I know Harry wouldn't have changed anything. He committed to that marriage, so he would have stuck it out. That's just who he is.'

Harry looked up at Charlie, 'I would have, you make a promise when you marry, I don't break promises. But I told you I always felt a little uneasy, like something wasn't quite right. Maybe something was telling me not to go through with it, I don't know. I just know I've got you, for good and I'm happy.'

'That you have love,' Charlie wanted to lighten the mood, 'So Ron, going to party with us gay blokes?'

Ron chuckled, 'Yeah, as long as you keep your hands on each other and off me.'

'That we do all the time, feel each other up,' Harry smiled over at his friend.

'We don't need to hear that,' Andromeda shook her head in amusement.

'It's true though. I could be cooking dinner and Charlie's hands are everywhere, very distracting.'

'Bill,' Fleur stepped into with a sleepy Victoire in her arms. She handed her daughter to her husband, then went back to the kitchen.

Harry noticed Teddy smiling over at Victoire, 'You like her don't you Teddy?'

'Pretty.'

'I think Victoire has her first admirer.'

'Be warned Teddy, she is part Veela, you don't want to get them angry,' Bill grinned as he hugged his daughter.

Over the next few hours, everyone at Shell Cottage had a great time and great food. They kept giving Fleur compliments on a wonderful meal she had prepared. The adults laughed watching Victoire and Teddy opening their gifts because they went about it in completely different ways. Victoire was slow, taking her time and not ripping one bit of the wrappings. Teddy on the other hand just pulled as fast as he could and tore the wrappings into little bits until he had his gifts open.

When it was getting late, Charlie, Harry and Ron gathered their gifts, then hugged and kissed everyone before heading to the house to change, Harry having to give Ron permission to get in. So he sat in the living room while Charlie and Harry changed into other clothes.

'This is a great picture Harry, when did you get it?'

'Charlie had it done for me, gave it to me this morning. Well, we can go if we're ready?'

'I was just waiting for you two, I thought you might have been shagging up there.'

Harry and Charlie laughed, 'Almost, but restrained ourselves. Come on husband of mine, let's go have some fun. Blimey, I'm going to need a couple of days to get over all this and imagine how much weight we've all put on. First that great feast of Fleur's, now another one.'

'Maybe we can shimmy it off with some dancing,' Harry wiggled his backside against Charlie making him laugh loudly.

Harry, Charlie and Ron arrived at a nice house where all the aurors and their partners were gathered, laughing and having a few drinks.

'Okay, since I'm host this year, I'll make the introductions,' Scott stood up, 'Harry, Charlie, Ron, this is my partner Martin, Gawain's wife Gail, their son Graham and his girlfriend Sandra, their daughter Gloria. Simon's wife Kathy, Maureen's husband Warren and their son Edward, John's wife Victoria, Gwen's husband Peter, everyone, Harry Potter, his partner Charlie Weasley and Ron Weasley who is another auror and weren't expecting, but are please you could come Ron.'

'It's nice to meet all of you,' Harry, Charlie and Ron went around and shook everyone's hand.

'When Harry mentioned it, he invited me, you don't mind do you Scott?'

'Nope, this is our auror Christmas party, you're an auror. So I'll get you three drinks, grab a seat.'

'What are those Harry?' Gwen asked nodding to his hand.

'Oh,' Harry grinned, 'Charlie and I got bonded this morning, Minerva McGonagall performed the ceremony in her office.'

Congratulations went round then a toast to the newly married couple, 'So how was the day at Shell Cottage?' John asked as he raised his eyebrows.

'Terrible until Bill told them to get out,' Ron said, 'Mum really went off at Harry.'

'You said when they found out about you two they wouldn't take it well,' Simon said.

'That's an understatement, mum even blamed Harry for Fred dying until George had a go at her about it. When they blamed Harry for all the families problems, Harry went over and stood right in front of mum and basically told her they caused the problems in the family. Then warned her not to say anything again or they would see his auror side come out, very threatening,' Charlie grinned.

'We've seen that side of Harry and yes, he is very threatening and frightening,' Scott chuckled.

Harry scowled, 'I haven't any quills to throw at you.'

'I wanted to thank you Harry, Scotty told me what you did, basically saving his life. Got another big scar though,' Martin said.

'I couldn't let Scott and Gwen get hurt just because they wanted to kill me. Anyway, scars never bothered me, the one on my head is different because everyone knows how it got there, so it gets attention.'

'Harry's covered in scars, more now since that day.'

'So you got that when you saved my wife?' Peter asked.

Harry shrugged, 'Another scars nothing compared to what could have happened.'

Everyone could see Harry was a little uncomfortable, so they changed the subject on to happier things. The aurors and their partners ended up having a great time, even Ron and he wasn't with anyone, but he finally got to see how he's work colleague are away from the office, but more importantly, he got to see Harry and Charlie together, how happy they were, how perfectly matched they were. That gave Ron hope that maybe one day he would find someone else to share his life with because he knew he had completely destroyed any hope with Hermione. The best he could hope for was that they could become friends again, but he also knew that wouldn't happen for a long time.

After everyone ate, all the aurors and their partners were partying, dancing, drinking, laughing and having a great time. An owl flew in and landed on Gawain's shoulder.

'Shit,' Gawain sighed then took the note from the owls beak and read, 'We've got what the magical law enforcement think is a suicide. We need to investigate to find out if it is or not. At least we can do that first thing in the morning. I better answer this, Scott a quill.' Gawain waited until his auror handed him a quill and ink, he wrote a reply and handed it back to the owl, 'Off you go.'

'A sad thing to happen on Christmas night,' Victoria said sadly.

'Yes, but it seems to be the time of year for this. That's why I always have a few of us on duty tomorrow, I haven't gone a year without one. But now let's forget about anything unpleasant, it's Christmas, so let's continue our party.'

That's exactly what the group did, they partied. Over the next couple of hours, everyone was drinking a lot, eating more wonderful food, laughing, dancing. The men all danced with the woman, not just their partners. The gay men also danced with the woman, but they also danced with the other gay men that were there. As Scott and Charlie were doing a stupid and outrageous dance in the middle of the dance floor to much laughter from everyone including Harry and Martin, another owl flew straight towards Gawain who took the note and read.

'I need to go, Maureen, sorry, your with me and we have the sober up potion at the office. Gail, I'll be late, can't say how late.'

'I know sweetheart, I'll see you in the morning,' Gail kissed her husband, then Maureen kissed her husband and they left the party. After that, everyone seemed to know this was serious which put a damper on the party. So the group all helped clean up before saying goodbye.

Harry and Charlie headed straight up to the bedroom, they stripped off and both stepped into the shower.

'Must be serious for Gawain to leave on Christmas night,' Charlie said as he's fingers started to play and pull at Harry's nipples making them harden.

'Hmmm,' Harry groaned, 'Yeah, normally no one has to go anywhere on Christmas unless it's serious. But it doesn't concern us, so let's do what you obviously want,' Harry reached up and started to play with Charlie's nipples.

After washing then some hand and mouth play, Harry and Charlie dried and got into bed where they spent the next couple of hours making love to their officially bonded partner and they both felt it. Their love making now seemed more intense, more passionate, more loving. They exhausted each other then fell asleep with Harry draped across Charlie's chest.

Harry jerked awake to loud banging on the door, 'Bloody hell,' he groaned then slowly got up, put his robe on and hurried downstairs. He yanked open the door expecting to yell at someone, 'Bill, what's going on,' Harry moved aside and let him in.

'Bad news, where's Charlie?'

'Asleep, we over did the drinking a bit, so do I need to wake him?'

'Yes, you do, this is serious.'

Harry nodded and headed upstairs, he pulled his jeans on, then shook Charlie's shoulders.

'Charlie, Bill's downstairs, he needs to see you.'

'Harry,' Charlie groaned, 'Bill, um okay,' Charlie slowly got up and also pulled his jeans on and hurried after Harry down the stairs, 'Bill, what's going on?'

Bill took his brother's hand, 'It's mum, dad found her.'

'What do you mean found her, found her how?'

'Charlie, mum's dead.'

'What?!' Charlie shouted and grabbed Harry pulling him close, 'What happened?'

'She took some potion, poison.'

'The suicide we heard about tonight, it was your mum,' Harry ran his hands through his hair.

'Yes, but there's more, she must have given it to Ginny. She's alive, in St Mungo's and it's serious. Everyone's there, you need to come Charlie.'

'Okay, let me get dressed. Harry, are you coming?'

'I'll meet you there, I'll go speak with Gawain first. I can get more information than what you probably know.'

Harry and Charlie raced up the stairs, finished dressing and raced back downstairs again. They stepped outside, Charlie pulled Harry into his arms and kissed him fiercely.

'Please don't be long, I need you.'

'I'll be there love, don't worry,' Harry gently touched Charlie's face, then pulled him towards his brother, 'Take care of him and I'll be there soon Bill.'

'Find out Harry.' Bill said.

Harry waited until Bill and Charlie apparated away, then he did the same. He arrived at the employee's entrance and hurried up to the auror office.

'Gawain, did you know who it was when you left?' Harry asked the moment he stepped in.

'Yes, but I needed to check a few things first Harry,' Gawain handed Harry a note, 'This was found on her, so you can't be involved.'

Harry read the last words of Molly Weasley, 'Damn, she's blaming me for Ginny killing herself. She thought she'd lost her and decided to go be with her daughter since I took her family away from her.'

'Yes, so you see why you can't be involved in the investigation, not till we check everything,' Gawain saw Harry about to say something and held up his hand, 'We know you're not involved, but it's the way it goes, you were named in her suicide note. So now, did you see Ginny when you were at Bill's?'

'Yes, the whole family was there. When we told everyone we got bonded, she ran out of the room, never saw her after that. How did she get hold of such a dangerous potion?'

'From what I was able to get out of Arthur, Molly has all types of potions, ready to use if they were needed, she has a lot already made. But there's one more thing,' Gawain handed Harry a small book, 'I shouldn't really show you this, but you need to read it.'

Harry felt very apprehensive, then slowly opened the book and started reading. He's head shot up and stared at his boss.

'She was seriously going to do this?'

'Yes, she was. After talking to Arthur, we searched the house and found that. At first we didn't think much of it, but Maureen said it's just the type of book a woman would use as a diary. I have to tell them Harry, there's no choice.'

'I know boss,' Harry sighed as he reread the words written in Molly Weasley's diary, 'I can't believe she could do this. I told Charlie I'll meet him at St Mungo's, there all there. But Ron, does he know about this?' Harry held the diary up.

'No, only that his mother committed suicide and what we thought at the time was that she gave Ginny the same potion. I knew I'd hear from you so I wanted to wait.'

'Okay, I suppose it's up to you to break this shocking news. Where's Maureen now?'

'At St Mungo's waiting to see if Ginny wakes, she'll need to be questioned. So we might as well get there and let the family know.' Harry handed the diary back to Gawain who nodded but could see the hurt on Harry's face, but because he had gotten to know Harry very well over the last couple of years, he knew Harry was blaming himself. He just hoped that it didn't make him so scared that he does something stupid or rash.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter eighteen

Harry and Gawain stepped into the waiting room at St Mungo's. Charlie spotted Harry straight away and hurried to him, wrapping his arms around Harry.

'Boss,' Ron stood up and stepped over to stand near him, 'Is something going on?'

'Yes, so if all of you could sit down for a minute and I'll explain,' Gawain waited until every Weasley and their partners sat down. Harry stayed standing but next to Charlie, keeping hold of his hand, 'Okay, we found out that it was Ginny that tried to kill herself first, Molly thought she'd died and wanted to join her.'

'How do you know?' Bill asked.

'There was a note on your mother. Now I have to tell you this as you are family and it's the reason why Harry can't be involved in this investigation,' he noticed Charlie about to say something so he cut in quickly, 'We know Harry isn't involved, but he was named, so relax Charlie. Now in the note she wrote that it was all Harry's fault that she lost her daughter and her family. But we found something else, at the house,' Gawain pulled the book out of his pocket, 'This still needs to stay in auror custody until the investigation is over, but I can tell you there is something very shocking and disturbing written in this.'

'Who owns that?' Arthur asked.

'Your wife owned it Arthur,' Gawain opened the book, 'It's your wife's thoughts and ideas. But there's one thing written here that she was planning to put into action, today,' Gawain gave Harry a look who put his hand on Charlie's shoulder who had sat down next to Bill, 'My son has disgusted and humiliated me, I'm so ashamed and I can't have him the way he is, he's no son of mine, not anymore. So on Christmas day when he turns up, I'm going to put an end to it. My special potion is going to be slipped into his drink, by that night he will be gone from this world. I wish I could get him as well, but I won't see the one that has caused all this. Hopefully I can work something to slip the potion to Harry soon, then I might be able to have my family back the way it was. If they want to be together, then they can be together in death, where they belong because Harry caused the death of one son, a daughter and now it's he's fault that I am about to lose another. But I need to keep him away from the rest of my family or they will all die.'

Charlie stood up and wrapped his arms around Harry, 'It has nothing to do with Harry, any of it and I can't believe she was going to kill me because I'm gay, then kill Harry. Then I'm glad she's dead or I'd kill her myself.' Charlie said fiercely.

'Charlie,' Arthur yelled.

'No!' Charlie shouted as he whirled around to face his father, 'she did this, she is responsible for all this and she was going to kill her own son for some misguided belief on how people are supposed to be, how I'm supposed to be. Then she was going to kill Harry who hasn't done anything wrong but she's blaming him for all this, that's bullshit. This was all her doing, so I hope she burns in hell,' he yelled, 'Let's go love, I don't want to be here.'

'Charlie,' Harry said softly as he put his hand to Charlie's face, 'Stay with your family, your sister is still serious.'

'No, this is her doing and mum's doing, dad as well. I don't need them, I need you. So either you come with me or I leave and go home alone?'

'Gawain,' Harry stared at his boss.

'Go, take him home.'

Everyone watched as Harry and Charlie left St Mungo's, 'What happens now?' Bill asked.

'As Ginny tried to take her own life, she will be subjected to three months of intense treatment by a specialised healer. She will remain here in a special ward during that time. Taking or trying to take your own life is a criminal offence. But if they do the treatment without any problems then she will be released without any criminal offence recorded. If I get one bad report, then she will be forced to stay in that ward, no leaving, no privileges, and it could be anywhere up to three years and she will have a criminal record. I will say this, after reading Molly Weasley's diary, I am going back to the house and confiscating every potion. They will be examined to find out exactly what she had and what they would do. She was about to commit murder using a potion. Now since she wasn't expecting Harry to be with Charlie today, I can only assume that is why she never went through with her plans. I'll need to know exactly what was said and happened while she was there.'

'She wanted me to make Charlie and Harry leave, I said I wouldn't, if they didn't like seeing them together then they could leave. She blamed Harry for destroying the family, then accused Harry of causing Fred's death. George had a go at her then told her to leave, then I did, they left.'

'How long before that did Ginny leave?'

'About twenty minutes, no more than half an hour,' Bill said as he saw his brothers all nod.

'Arthur, was Ginny at the house when you got home?'

'No, well, I don't know. I never saw her, not until I found Molly, then I saw Ginny, so I don't know. I went down into my shed when I got home, I was in there for a long time. It was dark and snowing by the time I went inside and found them,' Arthur couldn't continue.

'Knowing what your wife was going to do, she probably went into her potions room and that's when she found Ginny. Okay, if I have any more questions I'll contact you. I'm heading straight back to your house to get those potions. If any are found to be harmless, they will be returned.'

'I don't really care, but since you are going there, you'll find Molly's potion books. Two of them are very old, passed down from her mother and her grandmother before that. They will probably have the recipes in them. Take them with you, they have caused this family nothing but heartache.'

'As you wish Arthur, Ron, of course you won't be in. Take two weeks.'

'Thanks boss, but I'll come with you now if you want?'

'Sorry, you know how it works, you're personally involved in this, so stay with your family. I'm going to pick up Simon, he can give me a hand. Just know this Arthur, nothing apart from the potions and books will be touched.'

'I think I trust you Gawain, after all, you are head auror and my son's boss.'

Gawain nodded, quickly spoke to Maureen before leaving St Mungo's to pick up his other auror. He heard everything Molly Weasley had been saying and doing over the last couple of years, but he never thought she was the type to kill, especially her own son, not after she had already lost a child.

Charlie refused to let Harry go from the moment he stepped into St Mungo's, even when they got home. So Harry got into bed beside Charlie and lay his head on his chest and felt Charlie's hand on his hair and his other arm on his back, holding him tight. When he felt Charlie's hands go limp and heard his breathing even out, Harry got up, put his robe on and went downstairs. He cast a silencing charm around himself, then stuck his head in the fireplace and waited until his head stopped spinning.

'Hermione,' Harry yelled, 'Hermione, wake up,' he shouted as loud as he could.

After a couple of minute's Hermione walked out, 'Harry, do you realise what time it is?'

'Yes, I do, which should tell you this is serious.'

'What's going on?'

'First, Molly Weasley is dead and Ginny's serious.'

'What, what happened?'

'Ginny tried to kill herself, Molly thought she was dead and wanted to join her daughter, she succeeded. But there's more Hermione.'

'Blimey, what else could there be?'

'Molly was planning on killing Charlie, then me. She had a potion ready to slip Charlie today at Christmas. But since I turned up with him, she didn't go through with it. Charlie's furious, but I think it's more that he's scared than angry, he wouldn't let me go at all. I waited until he fell asleep before I could come down here to contact you. She was going to kill Charlie Hermione, I could have lost him.'

'I'll be there in a couple of minutes.'

'Thanks,' Harry pulled his head out of the fire, took the charm off then poured himself a drink. He was just starting on his second one when Hermione stepped out of the fireplace and hugged Harry instantly. 'She wanted to take him away from me Hermione.'

'Yes, but she didn't. She ended up taking her own life, not Charlie's, not yours.'

'What if I didn't go, what if she decided to do it even with me there?'

'Harry you're scared, that's understandable, but Charlie's fine and even though I don't like to say this, she'd dead and it's her own fault, and it's all her doing.'

'I'm really scared Hermione, what if Arthur decides to take up where she left off?'

'Did you see him?'

'Yes, at St Mungo's, he was upset of course, but I have no idea if he is willing to do what she did. What if he is and tries to kill Charlie.'

'If Ron senses anything from his father I'm sure he'll let you know. You said he's been good, talking to you and being friendly.'

'He came with us to Scott's party, we were like we used to be, he was even making jokes about us gay men keeping our hands to ourselves.'

'So he'll let you know if there is anything to know. Gawain will make him take some time off because of this. So he'll have time to see how his father behaves. But I don't think he will Harry, I believe it was mostly Molly Weasley that did all this. We've seen it for years Harry, the way she treated Arthur, like she treated her kids. I think he was just as scared of his wife as the kids were, well, they used to be. What happened at Bill's?'

'First she asked Bill to make us leave, he refused and said if they don't like it, they could leave. But it got worse,' Harry finished his drink and poured another, 'She blamed me for what was going on in the family, for losing her family, then for Fred. George had a go at her, then Bill did before telling them to leave. Ginny left the moment she heard Charlie and I got married. Teddy got upset and wouldn't let me go. He was scared, I could feel him shaking.'

'Teddy will be fine, he's so young Harry, he doesn't really understand any of this. But I hope you're not blaming yourself for this Harry, because none of this is your fault. You gave Ginny a chance, she didn't take it. Then you and Charlie fell in love and there's nothing wrong with that. She was just trying to make you both feel bad and take the blame off herself and put it onto you.'

'It is partially my fault Hermione. I was married to Ginny, then I divorced her. I love Charlie with all my heart, he is who I'm meant to be with and he means everything to me. But if I gave her more time, maybe she would have come around and changed what she believed was right.'

'Harry, we gave them a year, more than a year. Nothing would have changed her mind. Ron did and I think I know why. After all this I did some research on some of these old potions. There is one, it's basically classed as a dark potion today. Originally it was use by a parent to control their children, sort of like the imperius curse, just not as strong or full on. It's like brain washing Harry, like complete control over certain aspects of their lives. The parent gives then potion and then the instructions, but it only works on one lot of instructions. With Ginny and Ron, it could be on sex, anything to do on sex. So she could have said to Ginny, no seeing naked bodies, not touching a man's penis, all things involved in sex would cover that one instruction.'

'So even if Ginny might have wanted to change things, she couldn't. But what about when she turned up at the office and told me she knew I was right.'

'There is an antidote, damn hard to make, ingredients are hard to get and takes a month to be ready. If Ginny found out that her mother did that to her, she could have made that potion. I remembered something Ginny told me, from when Percy was always studying,' Hermione took Harry's hand, 'Because of Fred and George, Percy said he needed somewhere he could do his work and study without all the constant noise. So there was another small shed put down the back of the property, past the orchard. From what I remember, he had everything he needed in there, which would include somewhere to make potions.'

'I'm going to need to let Gawain know, but I can't leave Charlie, he's too upset right now and I'm not allowed to be involved as my name was mentioned in her note, blaming me.'

'I'll go talk to him, you stay with Charlie. Since I still have my research and I can tell him what I remember. But Charlie's safe Harry, he's here with you, so why don't you go back up to bed. Hold him and it will make you feel better.'

Just then Hermione and Harry heard Charlie's loud screams of Harry's name then he raced down the stairs, naked and wrapped his arms around Harry. Harry could feel Charlie shaking, so he tightened his hold, gave Hermione a look then slowly took Charlie back upstairs while Hermione went home. Now all of them had to deal with the aftermath of what had taken place.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter nineteen

Once Harry got Charlie back into bed, he looked into Charlie's eyes and could see the fear there.

'I'm here love, everything is okay.'

'I dreamt she killed you, I woke up and you weren't here Harry, I was alone, I was so scared.'

'I'm sorry, I thought I better let Hermione know what was going on. But I'm here and right beside you.'

'I can't lose you, so please don't go anywhere?'

'I won't and remember, it is the holiday's. I have two weeks off and I'm spending every moment right here beside you. Now, how about we both get some sleep?'

'You promise not to leave my side?'

'Yes, I promise, now come on love,' Harry put his head on Charlie's shoulder and felt his arm tighten around him, 'Let's get some sleep.' Harry kept his hand rubbing Charlie's chest while he waited until he fell asleep, the moment Harry knew Charlie was asleep, Harry kissed his chest, then closed his eyes and hoped he never had the same dream of Charlie being dead. So Harry tightened his own hold of the man he loved before slowly drifting off to sleep.

Hermione stepped into the auror office and saw Gawain's door open and he was at his desk reading a file.

'Harry told me what happened,' Hermione stepped into the office and sat down, 'I wanted to give you this,' she handed over some parchment, 'After everything with Ron and Ginny, I did a lot research on some old potions.'

Gawain read the pages in front of him, 'You think she gave this to Ginny?'

'Yes, I do, but there's more. I explained all this to Harry. See Ginny told me years ago that Percy was always upset that he couldn't study with the noise that Fred and George were constantly making. So Mr. Weasley built Percy a small shed down past the orchard where he could have some peace and quiet to study. It would have everything to make potions Gawain. Harry asked about Ginny, how she came here that day and told him he was right. She could have made the antidote and that's why the sudden change.'

'I took all the potions from the Burrow, but I never knew of this shed. So I'll head back there today. How was Harry, blaming himself no doubt?'

'He said it is partially his fault. But he's scared, Charlie's worse, while we were talking, Charlie screamed Harry's name and ran down the stairs, naked. He held Harry so tight, but I could see him shaking with the fear he was feeling, it was so sad to watch. I know Molly Weasley was always strict and loved her rules, but I never thought she'd try to kill one of her own children.'

'It's probably the way she was raised. Arthur told me to take her potion books that had been passed down. Some of the potions in them are disturbing. The one that's mentioned in this research of yours, It could be the one I read that had no name.'

'I know I'm not an auror Gawain but I do work for the magical law enforcement. Do you want some help testing these potions, I am really good with potions.'

'I appreciate it Hermione and yes, I could get you to help, but Scott and Gwen are coming in later today to give me a hand with them, so we're fine. You keep an eye on Harry and Charlie for me, I would like to know that their both okay.'

'I can do that. I'm thinking of heading back there soon. Have you heard anything about Ginny?'

'She survived, but they can't say if she will have any sort of problems because of this potion, not till she wakes up. They think that will be later today or tomorrow at the latest, then they'll know more,' Gawain looked at the folder on his desk, 'The healers gave me something that I think you should mention to Harry,' Gawain opened the folder and handed Hermione a small note, 'Ginny had it on her.'

Hermione started to read, 'I'm sorry for everything. Dad, I know you never wanted mum to do all this, I overheard you talking to her one day. I started to realise how far she was willing to go and I blame her for losing Harry. Please let Harry know that none of this is his fault, this is all mum's fault, everything is her fault. I love you and I'm sorry, at the moment it is hard to live without Harry, but it's more than that. Everyone knows why my marriage didn't work. I get snide remarks wherever I go, I get hate mail, I've even been sent cursed mail. Something I never told any of you, but Gwenog put me back to the reserve team and even then I hardly got to play. Mum destroyed my marriage and my career with her malicious beliefs and potions. Please make Harry believe that none of this is his doing, it was all her doing. We all know what Harry's like, he will blame himself for this, but it's not his fault. Tell all my brothers I love them very much, tell Victoire her aunt Ginny wanted to be there for her and make sure Bill keeps his daughter protected, but to make sure she has a wonderful and normal life, and to keep mum away from her and any other kids all my brothers have. I'll be watching from the other side and if I can do anything for any of you, I will, except for her that is. I love you dad, always. You're little princess, Ginny.' Hermione wiped the tears from her face before handing Gawain back the note, 'She found out everything and she was suffering because of it. I thought Voldemort was evil, but I think Molly Weasley came close to do this to her children.'

'Even if it's not a nice thing to say, I agree with you and I've seen evil. So let Harry know that Ginny doesn't blame him at all because she realised what we all know, that everything is Molly Weasley's fault. If they need anything, tell them we're all here for them, and Ron of course. I'll be speaking with him later.'

'I will Gawain,' Hermione stood up, 'If Harry needs anything, I'll let you know,' she sighed then left the auror office and went straight to Harry's home. She let herself in then made herself a cup of tea. She sat down at the table in the kitchen thinking about everything. She knew Harry would put this on himself, so she was determined to make him see that nothing was his doing. Now she hoped she could get through to him.

Harry and Charlie walked down stairs and Charlie had his arm around Harry. They saw Hermione sitting at the table, both men kissed her cheek before making themselves a coffee and Hermione another cup of tea.

'I showed Gawain my research and told him about that shed Percy used to use. He's going back to check and see if that's where Ginny made the antidote.'

'What antidote?' Charlie asked looking confused.

Harry looked at Hermione so she could explain, 'I did some research on old potions. There was one that I think you're mother used on her. It was basically control over one aspects of her life. So even though Harry and a lot of people tried to tell Ginny that seeing naked bodies was fine, she couldn't accept that because this potion would have her only believing what her mother made her believe, it's like brain washing, it only works on one thing, like sex, but all aspects of sex. But there's something else Harry,' Hermione took her friends hand in her own, 'Ginny left a note, she said she was sorry, but the main thing was she didn't want you to blame yourself, that nothing was your fault, she blames her mother. She also wrote that she overheard your dad talking one day Charlie, he didn't agree with any of this. I think there might be a chance she used a similar potion on him to make your dad always do whatever your mum said. She was good with potions, so maybe she was able to make a stronger one, I don't know.'

'So Ginny had no choice and when she found out, she made the antidote. Do you think that's when she went to speak with you that day Harry, at the office?'

'Yes, I do. Look even though I do feel responsible for some of this, I know I'm not to blame. None of that really concerns me, it's what she was going to do to Charlie, kill her own son because she didn't believe in gay men, she thought we were wrong. I know in my heart this is me and it's not wrong because the moment you and I got together, I felt it, right into my very soul. This is right, this is how we are meant to be and I haven't been happier than I am right now, since we got together,' Harry took Charlie's hand, lifted it to his lips and kissed his palm, 'We belong together.'

'Yes, we do and this is right. But I hope you know I'm not going to her funeral. I don't care that she's dead, so I'm not going to act like I do care.'

'You could go for your father since we now know he didn't want any of this.'

'No, I can't, so please support me in his Harry.'

'I do and I get why you won't go, I wouldn't either Charlie, not after what we found out,' Harry leant over and kissed Charlie before he turned back to Hermione, 'Have you heard anything about Ginny?'

'She survived, that's all Gawain knows. I thought I'd drop by St Mungo's later, find out what's going on. Now I came here to make you both breakfast even if you won't feel like eating, you need to,' Hermione got up and started breakfast ignoring both Harry and Charlie's protests.

'She's always acted like my mum, so let her go love.' Harry grinned at his lover.

'At least she acts like what a real mother should be like.'

'Mind if I come in,' Minerva said as she stepped through the living room.

'Of course not, you never have to ask,' Harry got up and hugged her, 'I take it your heard.'

'Yes, Kingsley let me know. I came to make sure you're both okay and to make sure you aren't blaming yourself for this.'

Harry and Minerva sat down, 'I can't help feeling partially to blame even though I know I'm not to blame.'

'Did Kingsley tell you everything?' Charlie took Harry's hand in his.

'Yes, that she was planning on killing you then Harry if she got the chance.'

'Hermione also found out something,' Harry looked over at her, but she just kept cooking, 'She did some research on potions, found one that works sort of like the imperius curse, not quite as bad as that. It controls one aspects of the drinkers lives, like sex, but everything to do with sex. We think she also gave Ginny that and that's why she refused to believe me or anyone else, she couldn't. Hermione also thinks Ginny made the antidote and that's what brought on her sudden change.'

'If it's the potion I think it is, that's classed as a dark potion, completely illegal.'

'Yes it is and Gawain is checking that out today,' Hermione put two plates on the table, 'Eat, both of you.'

'She's spoken,' Charlie grinned.

'Yes, she has,' Harry gave his friend a kiss then started eating.

'So how is Arthur?'

'Upset of course, but we've got news on that as well. Seems he didn't want mum to do any of that. Ginny left a note, she overheard dad talking to mum one day.'

'So it seems Molly might have used that potion on Arthur and that's why she had so much control over him. Since I do know you Charlie and I can see how upset you are, you're not planning on attending your mother's funeral, are you?'

'No, I'm not. I think everyone could understand that, she wanted to kill Harry and me. She doesn't deserve to be grieved, not from me, not from anyone really. I'm glad she's dead and I know that sounds cold, but that's how I feel.'

'You don't have to explain Charlie, I think we all understand how you're feeling.'

'We do love, so don't let it worry you.'

Charlie gave Harry's hand a squeeze before eating again, 'I'll talk to Bill later, let him know. But I'm not sure what any of them are going to do.'

'I'm sure they will tell you love. But are you going to see your sister since you know none of this is her fault.'

Charlie put his fork down and stared at Harry, 'You're not changing your mind about her, are you?'

'Charlie, of course not, I love you, not Ginny, I explained all this, how I always felt a little uneasy. With you I never did, I just had to learn to trust myself. I wouldn't have asked you to marry me if I didn't love you. So stop being a bloody idiot you big oaf.'

Charlie gave Harry a sheepish smile, then pulled his face to him and kissed Harry, putting every bit of love he could into it. Hermione and Minerva both turned away, but they also looked a little uneasy. The way Charlie reacted made them realise that he was still concerned that Harry still has feelings for Ginny. They could see Harry loves Charlie with everything that is inside him, now Charlie just has to see it.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter twenty

Hermione and Minerva were both told that they didn't have to hang around, that the two men were fine. But neither woman took any notice and said they were staying and the two stubborn men will just have to put up with it.

So at lunch time, Harry made the four of them some lunch. He got Hermione and Minerva a cup of tea, Charlie wanted coffee and a strong one, while Harry decided on a drink. So after putting lunch, coffee and tea on the table, he poured himself a drink from his new bottle that Charlie gave him, took a big sip before he turned to walk away.

'Where are you going Harry?'

'Charlie love, I'm just going to the bathroom, relax,' Harry caressed Charlie's face, then kissed him, 'I'll be right back.'

'Sorry babe, go, I'll be fine,' Charlie gave Harry a small smile then watched as he walked away, 'I woke up after a dream that Harry was dead and when I didn't see him in bed, I panicked.'

'Don't explain Charlie, I think anyone would be worried. Harry's fine, you're fine, so you both have nothing to worry about,' Minerva squeezed Charlie's hand before starting on her lunch.

'Who's looking after Hogwarts if you're here?' Charlie asked.

'Filius, all the teachers actually and there aren't that many students there, only twenty seven.'

'Okay, that's not a lot so I'm sure the others can take care of them.'

'Where's Harry?' Gawain raced inside with Scott, Gwen and Simon.

'He went to the bathroom, what's going on?' Charlie asked but the four aurors raced up stairs. Charlie, Hermione and Minerva raced after them, 'Oh fuck,' Charlie knelt down next to Harry, 'Come on baby.'

'Move Charlie,' Gawain pulled him away, 'Scott, do it.'

Scott poured a potion into Harry's mouth, 'It takes a while before we know if we got to him in time.'

'What is going on Gawain?' Hermione said anxiously.

'First, did Harry have a drink, Charlie what about you, alcohol I'm talking about?'

'Harry did, I didn't, why?'

'The drink Harry had, was it new, a gift?'

'I don't know, he just went to the bar. Gawain, please tell me what's going on?'

'Let's get Harry to St Mungo's then I'll explain. Gwen take the bottles back to the office, check all of them. Let's move,' Gawain went to levitate Harry, but Charlie scooped down and picked him up, 'Okay, let's go.'

The group headed to St Mungo's, the welcome witch saw them and opened the door and went to get a healer.

'Healer Greyson, Harry's been poisoned, we gave him the antidote, but we're not sure if it was in time,' Gawain said urgently handing the healer the vial of the potion Scott had just given Harry.

'Time, Harry,' Charlie went to move back to Harry, but Gawain and Scott grabbed him, 'Let me go.'

'Charlie, let the healer do his job,' Gawain and Scott moved Charlie further back, Hermione took Charlie's hand, Minerva stood near him as well but all eyes were on the bed with Harry Potter on it.

'Gawain, explain please,' Minerva said and her voice was shaky.

'I went to search that shed Hermione mentioned. I found another book, a diary. The one earlier was a fake, made to mislead us. Molly knew Bill invited Harry and Charlie, so she arrived early, planted gifts under the tree. One for Charlie from Harry, one for Harry from Charlie, both bottles of alcohol, their favourites and they were both poisoned. She planned to make sure you both died, then when she left Bill's she always planned to take her life because she felt nothing would bring her family back to her. She did find Ginny, but she was always planning on taking Ginny with her. Molly knew Ginny found out about the other potion and had made the antidote. She wasn't going to let her daughter go out and have sex or let Harry talk her into doing all those things he wanted to when they were married.'

There was silence after Gawain explained, but not one of the people standing there took their eyes off the healer or Harry. Twenty minutes later, Healer Greyson stood up and faced everyone.

'He's going to be fine, but it was close.'

'Harry,' Charlie pulled away and went over to the bed, 'You promised.'

'Charlie, he's going to be okay,' Hermione stood next to him but stared down at Harry.

'That's it Hermione, there's not going to be any more alcohol in the house.'

'Charlie, you don't need to go that far. This was different, it was planned. Neither of you could have known this.'

'Did she know or suspect you'd find the shed and the other book?' Minerva asked.

'No, she thought no one would think about it as it hasn't been used since Percy was at Hogwarts. Ginny used it but never told anyone because she didn't want her mother finding out, we found another note from Ginny that she left in there, again addressed to her father. Simon, can you go to Bill Weasley's place, let him know what's going on and if he can let the others know?'

'I'll be back as soon as I've done that,' Simon hurried from the room leaving the others there.

'Charlie,' Healer Greyson put his hand on his shoulder, 'Harry's going to be fine, he will need to stay here for a couple of days to keep taking the antidote.'

'I'm staying with him, he's not going to be out of my sight for a minute.'

The healer sighed but heard the conviction in Charlie's voice, 'Very well, I'll have another bed put in here for you.'

'Thanks,' Charlie said but never took his eyes off Harry's still form, 'I thought this was over when she killed herself.'

'Charlie, since you are Harry's partner, do you give us permission to search everything in the house, just as a precaution?'

'Yes, I'd feel better if it was checked.'

'I'll do that soon, but tell me Charlie. Did you and Harry open those gifts at Bills?'

'No, most of us don't, the older ones never bothered. Ron, Ginny, Fred and George always did, but Bill, Percy and I never did, Ron didn't this year though, maybe because he's older. We watched Victoire and Teddy open theirs, but they were the only ones.'

'Your mother probably knew you wouldn't want to open it then, not till you got home. Would she think Harry would wait?'

'Harry's not used to getting gifts Gawain, so he feels a little uncomfortable and embarrassed when he does receive some,' Hermione said.

'We brought everything home still wrapped up. The only gift Harry did open was the portrait I had done of Sirius and his parents. I opened these,' Charlie lifted his hand with his wedding ring on it.

'What did you mean Harry's not used to getting gifts?' Scott asked.

'He never got one until he met Ron and I. He got the cloak from Dumbledore, he had it when Harry's parents died. He got a Weasley jumper, Mrs. Weasley used to make everyone in the family one. He also got mince pies from Mrs. Weasley. I can't even remember what I got him, a diary or a book of some kind probably. The Dursleys never gave Harry a Christmas or birthday gift, well, they gave him a coat hanger once for his birthday and fifty pence for Christmas, but nothing you could consider a gift. He never had a birthday cake or card until he met us and Hagrid.'

'That's terrible.'

'Yes, it is. Sirius and Remus gave Harry advanced defence against the dark arts books for Christmas when he was fifteenth, that was because he was teaching the DA. I always make sure to get Harry something, big or small, but Harry still feels a little uncomfortable receiving anything.'

'When I gave him my gift, he was excited, I'd never seen him like that before,' Charlie still never looked away from Harry.

Minerva stepped over to the bed, 'Since he won't be awake for a while, I'll better go back to Hogwarts Charlie. Can you let me know the moment he wakes up?' Charlie slowly turned to face her and everyone saw the tears falling down his face and the pain he was in. Minerva hugged him, 'He's going to be okay.'

'I almost lost him Minerva.'

'I know, but you didn't. Remember who he is Charlie, his Harry Potter, his strong, courageous, he's a fighter and sometimes far too bloody noble and stubborn for his own good. Something like a poison won't stop him, the only thing that could ever stop or hurt Harry is you, if you give up on him.'

'Never,' Charlie said instantly but everyone heard the conviction in his voice.

'Good, because he loves you, with everything that is Harry, he loves you.'

'I know, I'll let you know when he wakes,' Charlie gave her a small smile before he turned back to stare at Harry.

Minerva stepped back to Hermione, 'Keep an eye on him.'

'I'm not leaving Minerva.'

Minerva looked once more at Harry before leaving. Within a few minutes of her leaving, Ron, Bill carrying his daughter, Fleur and Arthur arrived with Simon.

'How is he?' Ron asked.

'He's going to make it, but it was close,' Healer Greyson said, 'I'll go organise that bed and be back.

'Arthur, did you notice that your wife had gifts for Harry or Charlie?'

'I don't know who she got gifts for, she always organised that and she did put everything under the tree. She had everything wrapped, I don't even know what she got anyone, I never have. I'll be back, I want to speak with a healer.'

'He looks really shock up.' Gawain said.

'He is, he found out that mum did give him that same potion she gave Ginny. I think that's what he's talking to a healer about, an antidote.' Bill said.

'How's Ginny?' Hermione asked.

'She's better, but the healer in charge thinks she might have some brain damage. He said he'll know more when she wakes. Percy's in with her.' Bill said then stepped over to Charlie, 'How are you doing Charlie?'

'Not good,' Charlie turned to face his brother, 'How did she know you invited us?'

'We don't know. When Simon told us what happened, we tried to think of how she did. We never even told them that we were thinking of invited you. From the moment Fleur and I decided to put Christmas dinner on this year we always planned to invite you both, but didn't want them to find out. The more I hear, the harder to believe she did all this.'

'Bill, I know this isn't the best time. But did you see Molly place the gifts under the tree?'

'No, she came in with a bag, I told her to go into the living room while I made her a cup of tea. I figured it might keep her in a good mood. So mum and dad were alone in there, for about five minutes.'

George ran into the room, 'I remember something. When I was handing out the gifts, there were eleven for Teddy. Harry and Charlie got him two, one from Andromeda, one from mum and dad, one from Aberforth, Ron one, Ginny one, Percy one, Bill one and mine, where did the other one come from?'

'I'll head there now,' Gawain and Simon ran out of the room.

'You don't think she would do something to a baby, would she?' Hermione asked.

'I don't know, I just remember another gift for Teddy. Now if mum thought Harry might be a bad influence on Teddy, she might.'

'What about Victoire,' Bill ran his hand down his sleeping daughter's hair, 'Let's go home and check, but I'll drop back in later,' Bill and Fleur hurried from the room as Gwen stepped into the room and over to Scott, they spoke quietly for a few minutes, then faced everyone.

'One bottle of brandy and one bottle of old and expensive Firewhiskey were poisoned. The one I found that was opened was the Firewhiskey, was that was Harry's Charlie?'

'Yeah, mine is the brandy, I usually have a glass of a night, have for years.'

'Where's Gawain and Simon?'

'Went to check on Teddy Lupin, George remembered an extra gift under the tree for him. Bill and Fleur decided to check on the gifts for Victoire.'

'Oh no,' Gwen hurried from the room.

'She was close to Tonks.' Scott said, 'Hermione, I'll go work on a roster so one of us is outside the door again.'

'Thanks Scott,' Hermione turned back to Charlie, 'I'm going to let Neville and the others know Charlie, but I'll be right back,' Hermione kissed his head then stepped over to Ron and George, 'He's not doing too good, keep an eye on him.'

'We're not going anywhere Hermione, go let the others know.' Ron said as he gave Hermione kindly smile.

Ron and George stood next to Scott watching Harry and Charlie. They could see how upset Charlie was but they didn't know what to do or say to him. The main thing was Harry was going to be alright. Once he wakes up, they hoped Charlie would be okay because right now, he wasn't.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter twenty one

Healer Greyson floated a bed into the room and put it on the other side of the bed Harry was in, then he examined his patient.

'He's better, his breathing has stabilised. I thought I'd tell you Charlie that this is the same potion your mother and sister took. Now since Harry was given the antidote within the hour of drinking the poison he will have no side-affects what so ever. I checked with the healer looking after Ginny, she had taken hers hours before, that is why she will have some brain damage but also the reason she didn't die, her metabolism is slow, so that actually saved her.'

'So Harry will be okay?' Charlie sounded relieved but still never took his eyes off Harry.

'Yes, perfectly okay Charlie. That day he was brought in when he got the scar, that's actually benefit right now.'

'Why would you say that?' Ron asked.

'Harry should have stayed asleep until the following day. He woke late that afternoon. He told me he'd had so many potions from Poppy that they probably don't work as well on him. So when I first examined him this time, I gave him an extra antidote. That first one might not have worked at all or worked as well for all we know.'

'Then it was smart Harry telling you that. It's not something I would have thought about.'

'He's fine though Charlie, I did a very thorough examination. Oh Scott, reporters are out there. Someone must have seen Harry come in.'

'I'm going to talk to Gawain about one of us being outside the door again. I might go stay out there now in case they slip through,' Scott gave Harry one last look before stepping out of the room. He grabbed one of the chairs from the small waiting room, placed it against the wall of Harry's room, then sat down.

Back inside the room, Healer Greyson examined Harry again just to give Charlie some peace of mind, then left the room. Ron and George stepped closer to Charlie who still hadn't taken his eyes off Harry.

'He's going to be fine Charlie.' George said kindly.

'Yeah, but he might not have been. Blimey I hope Teddy and Victoire are okay.'

'I'll find out, I'm a bit anxious myself, Ron, stay with Charlie,' George sighed then left the room just as Gawain walked up to Scott, 'How's Teddy?'

'One gift was a toy, harmless, but the other one was some sweets, laced with something, it's being checked now. Andromeda is furious and she refused to leave Teddy's room.'

'Bill went to check Victoire's presents. If she gave one to Teddy, she might have decided to slip that blasted potion to Victoire. Charlie did overhear her say she was going to. Blimey Gawain, I can't believe my mother did all this, that it was the same person.'

'She seemed to have another side to her George. But those potion books that belonged to her mother and grandmother, I think that gives us insight, they had more disturbing potions in them, so they raised their daughters on how they believed she should be and her children should be.'

'After hearing all this, I can believe it which in itself is hard to believe. We could never say a thing about our grandmother, mum would go mental if we did, even in fun. Anyway, I'm going to check in with Bill,' George sighed again then walked off.

'I don't think any of the family are going to get over this any time soon.'

'I think you're right Scott. But I spoke to Arthur earlier, he's refusing to do any type of funeral for his wife. So I spoke to Kingsley, he said if the family doesn't want to bury her the ministry could because of how she did kill Bellatrix Lestrange. But if they all feel like this, they wouldn't want her buried next to Fred.'

'The veil, do you think Kingsley will suggest that to the family?'

'Yes, he mentioned it. But that has to be approved by the minister, so it's up to him to mention it. I'm with George, I really can't believe Molly Weasley would do any of this. The only times I did see her, she seemed liked a loving wife and mother.'

'We know more than most that some people have hidden sides to them boss.'

'Yeah, anyway, I'm going to speak with Charlie before getting some sleep. The others are all going to take turns, so in a couple of hours John will be here to relieve you.'

'Okay, sleep Gawain, you look like you could use it.'

Gawain stepped back into the room, 'Charlie, I'm heading home for a while, but I will be back first thing in the morning. If he wakes, can you let whichever auror know and I'll come back.'

'I will Gawain, but Teddy, how is he?'

'He's fine, but there was something, it's being analysed now. He never had any of it so it was lucky that George remembered.'

'Boss I had a thought, what if she went further. She knew that Bill, Fleur and at least George were fine with Charlie and Harry. What if she did something to all their gifts?'

'Okay, I know normally you can't be involved, but I could use the extra help on this. Go get every gift that was given by your mother, take them to the office and put them on my desk. Do not touch them in any way Ron, it could compromise the case.'

'I know Gawain and I won't, you have my word,' Ron turned back to Charlie, 'I will be back Charlie, but get some sleep okay, he's fine and you'll be right next to him.'

'I will soon, you two go, we're fine.' Charlie waited until his brother and boss left before he kicked his shoes off and climbed onto the bed beside Harry. He put his arms around him and pulled Harry as close as possible, 'You're going to be okay my love,' Charlie kissed Harry's head then closed his eyes.

A couple of hours later, Healer Greyson stepped into the room and saw Charlie asleep with Harry. Even though he knew it wasn't allowed, he decided to leave the two men asleep. He gave Harry his antidote, covered both men then stepped out of the room.

'I put a bed in there for Charlie, but he's not using it.'

'He got in with Harry, didn't he?' Scott asked.

'Yes, so I decided to leave them. I think after everything they have been through, they could use the emotional and physical closeness right now.'

'You're a good man Healer Greyson, I'm sure they appreciate it.'

'Thank you and I know they appreciate you being here for them. It does give them a sense of security knowing only people you know are close to them are allowed in. Now I better get back to work,' the healer nodded the left the young auror to himself.

Harry blinked a few times then looked around. The first thing he noticed was he was in St Mungo's, again. The second thing he noticed was Charlie asleep beside him and his head was resting on Harry's shoulder. Harry couldn't remember what happened to put him back in St Mungo's, but right now he didn't care. He just gazed down at Charlie and hoped he would get over his fear that something was going to happen.

'I see your awake Harry,' Healer Greyson gave him a smile.

'Yeah, but why am I here this time. I wasn't working to get any sort of injury.'

'Take this and I'll explain,' the healer handed Harry the potion and waited until he drank it, 'Now, that was an antidote, you were poisoned.'

'What?!' Harry shouted, then quickly looked at Charlie who had jumped at the sound, 'Sorry love.'

'It's fine, I take it Healer Greyson explained what happened to you?'

'I started to,' the healer smiled, 'Yes, poisoned by Molly Weasley, the same poison that her and Ginny took, but I'm sure Charlie will explain. This time though Harry, you're in here for two more days. You need the antidote every few hours, so get comfortable.'

'Oh great,' Harry grimaced making Healer Greyson laugh before leaving the room. Then Harry turned to Charlie, 'What's going on Charlie?'

'You know the old bottle of Firewhiskey you had a drink of.'

'Yeah, I didn't know you got me that, but it was nice.'

'I didn't get it, mum planted it and she planted one for me from you, brandy. Gawain had Gwen take them to the office and I gave him permission to check over the house, just as a precaution.'

'But she didn't know we were turning up and she wrote she was going to kill you because she thought only you were going to be there.'

'That first diary was a fake one. She found out that both of us were invited. But there's more Harry, just know he's fine. But thanks to George he came and told Gawain.'

'What and who's fine, oh blimey, what else Charlie?'

'Teddy, she planted some sweets that had something in it and I think we know what potion that was.'

'Shit, you're sure he's okay, does he need the antidote?'

'No, he never had any. Andromeda is furious and refused to leave Teddy's bedroom. Bill went to check everything that Victoire got, I haven't heard back from them. Ron left for a while as well, I'm not sure why because he wanted to stay, I wasn't really taking a lot of notice of what Ron was saying. I'm sure we'll hear from Gawain soon.'

'She was going to give that potion to Teddy, so he couldn't get excited. Then probably that one to Victoire, the one she wanted to give Ginny. Surely she should have realised she'd get locked up if she never died?'

'She knew nothing would bring her family back Harry, so she always planned to kill herself, just take Ginny with her. One thing though Harry, the antidote that Gawain gave you at the house, it might not have worked. Healer Greyson said because of what you told him about how potions don't work as good on you, he gave you another dose, otherwise you could have died. It was lucky Gawain found all this out and got to the house. They found you unconscious on the bedroom floor,' Charlie stared into Harry's eyes as tears started to fall and a sob escaped him, 'You looked dead.'

'Oh baby,' Harry put his arms back around Charlie and pulled him into his arms and they lay together in silence, just happy they were both okay and more importantly, alive, 'I'm here and I'm not going anywhere. But I can see another bed in here, why?'

'Healer Greyson put it in here for me, I couldn't leave you, I needed to be close so I climbed into bed with you. They must have saw me here, so they left me. I think they realised they were going to have a fight on their hands trying to get me to release you.'

'I'd do the same thing. But have you heard how Ginny is?'

'Her metabolism is slow, that saved her. But because of when she took the potion, to when she was found, she has got brain damage, there just not sure how much. Percy's been in with her all night.'

'It just seems to be one bad thing after another Charlie. What about your dad, have you spoken to him?'

'No, but I will, when I get a chance. Don't go trying to convince me to go see him, I'm not letting you out of my sight.'

'I wouldn't Charlie, not after this.'

'I see your awake,' Gawain said as he stepped in with Scott and Maureen, 'How you feeling Harry?'

'Fine, but I don't remember anything that happened apart from having a drink. Charlie's been filling me in though. Did you find anything at the house?'

'No, it was just those two bottles, so it's all fine. Now Teddy, the sweet was laced with the same potion that she used on all you boys. Everything else of Teddy's is fine. Bill found one of Victoire's, laced with the other one, for girls. We've checked all Teddy's and Victoire's presents, all clear. Ron gathered everyone's presents and they have been cleared as well. It was just you, Charlie, Teddy and Victoire.'

'I can't believe she was going to give that to children that wasn't hers, even though she should never have done that to her own children. I really can't believe any of this boss,' Harry sighed wearily.

'All of us are having trouble believing how far she was willing to go.'

'You said Ron gathered the gifts, he shouldn't have been involved.'

'I needed a hand, he knew not to do anything other than take them to my office, which he did before I checked them then had him return everything.'

Just then Arthur, Bill, George, Ron and Kingsley stepped into the room. Harry and Charlie could tell something serious was going on, which instantly made both men wrap their arms around each other ready to hear what else has happened.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter twenty two

'Oh god, what's going on now?' Charlie said tightening his arms around Harry.

'Nothing dangerous Charlie, relax,' Bill said stepping beside his brother then looked at his father.

'I knew how you would feel Charlie, but we all feel the same. Molly will not be getting buried. None of us want her near Fred, and none of us want to bury her at all. Kingsley told me something that could be done with his approval.'

Harry stared at Kingsley as he sucked in a sharp breathe, 'The veil?'

'Yes, the veil, we only use that for people that have no family and no money to pay for a burial. After speaking with Arthur about what he wanted, I let him know he could use that.'

'Veil, what's this veil?' Charlie asked looking around but felt Harry shudder and also saw the look on his face, 'Oh, Sirius.'

Harry nodded, 'Yeah, it's a doorway to the other side. It's in the department of mysteries.'

Charlie tightened his arms around Harry again until he was squeezing too tight, but neither of them cared.

'So how does it work?' Charlie asked.

'If we are all agree, then I turn her over to Kingsley and Gawain. All of us have spoken, Percy as well, we all agreed. We need to know if you want this or something else.' Arthur said.

'Do it.' Charlie said instantly. His father nodded sadly.

'We thought you would agree, but Arthur wanted to ask before giving me the go ahead. So we'll head out now and do that,' Kingsley looked back at all the male Weasley's, 'Are you sure you don't want to see her before I do this?'

Arthur looked at all his sons and they all shook their heads, 'No, we don't, she doesn't deserve anything Kingsley, so thank you for taking care of it.'

'Alright,' Kingsley sighed, 'Before I go, how you doing Harry?'

'I feel fine, Healer Greyson said I have to stay for another couple of days though, to keep taking the antidote.'

'Okay, we'll go and take care of this. Glad you're okay Harry,' Kingsley quickly shook his hand and left the room.

'So everyone is okay, nothing else found,' Harry said anxiously.

'All clear Harry, relax. George remembered handing out an extra gift for Teddy, that's when Gawain went to check and Bill checked Victoire,' Ron gave Harry a small smile.

'Okay, I can't believe all this. I was saying before though, I have no memory of anything after I had that drink, but I was found in my bedroom.'

'Yes, the healer thinks that's the problem Ginny will have, memory problems. But until she wakes, he still can't say.' Arthur said.

'After you had a drink you went to walk away from us, I instantly wanted to know where you were going, you said the bathroom.'

'I don't remember that, just having a drink. Arthur, did she give you that other one?' Harry asked.

'Yes, I've been given an antidote for it and for the other one. Just before I married Molly, her mother said the family had a tradition and I needed to take a potion. It would guarantee a long and happy marriage. I was young, and I never heard of these potions, so I took it. It was so strange, I wanted to argue with Molly over certain things, especially these potions for the kids, but nothing I did would let me, to me, that's not a marriage, its control, her way or not at all, no compromise.'

'Yeah, when Hermione explained about that, it made sense with Ginny. She refused to compromise on anything after we were married, but she did before, with the wedding. So when did she give her that potion.'

'It was that potion but modified, Gawain found out in one of her mother's potions books, it was a lot stronger than the one Hermione read about. Anyway, she did give it to Ginny when she was young, but when Molly saw how adamant you were about the plans, she told Ginny she had to agree with you. Naturally she did try to get Ginny to change your mind, but if you kept saying it wouldn't happen unless you stuck with your plans, then to give up. That's when we all noticed a difference in Molly, with you, she couldn't control you in any way. We were talking earlier and it's just lucky that she never snuck any of those potions to you when you were growing up and staying at the Burrow.'

'That never occurred to me, but why didn't she give it to me when she knew Ginny had liked me for years and there was a chance we could have ended up together, and if she was going to with Teddy and Victoire, why not me?'

'We think it was to do with Dumbledore and Sirius. Dumbledore kept a close eye on you, everyone knew that and he knew about old magic, so it made sense he would know about old potions. You were too close to him and she knew it. Then Sirius came along and you know how she disapproved of how close you two got. One day they had a massive fight because she overheard Sirius telling Dumbledore that he was going to sit down with you and give you a full talk on sex. She had heard about how many girls Sirius had at Hogwarts, your dad too,' Bill said.

'Yeah, they did, well dad did, Sirius was gay, but he did talk to me about sex, blimey that was embarrassing. He didn't just give the basic information either, he went right into detail about things I could do to satisfy a woman. But I get about Dumbledore though, he did know some very old and lost magic, blood magic, so it makes sense if I spoke to him about what all of you went through, he would have known. I did tell you're mum once that I often spoke to Dumbledore about personal things since I didn't have a father or uncle, no close male relative, that was before I met Sirius. She told me I could speak with Arthur, I just said I was comfortable with Dumbledore.'

'When exactly was that, if you don't mind me asking Harry?' Arthur asked.

'No I don't mind, it was the holidays when you told me about Sirius and not to go looking for him. After the chamber of secrets, Dumbledore and I sat in his office and talked. Dumbledore brought up the subject of sex and said even though he was gay he could give me the information any young boy would need and he did, you could probably guess, how boys will get excited, especially in bed of a night, how they will relieve themselves. When I was at the Burrow, I was sitting in the kitchen alone with your mum and she brought up the subject of sex education, that she would get you to talk to me. That's when I told her that Dumbledore and I had been talking about that. I even told her I had come to think of Dumbledore as a grandfather, because of his age, that we'd become close. She started asking me questions about what we talked about, now they make sense, but then I was just too young to understand. She asked if he told me about things boys do in private and usually in their beds of a night, merlin that was embarrassing. I basically spluttered out that he told me about everything and how it was normal for boys and it happens quite a lot.'

'It was even if none of us did,' George shrugged, 'So Sirius gave you a real talk, on hands and tongues, even though he was gay?' he grinned wickedly.

'Yes, he did George, so you can imagine how embarrassed I was. I was fourteen at the time and girls really didn't interest me at all and he's going right into everything.'

'There you go Harry, a thirteen or fourteen year old boy and you weren't interested in girls, you were always gay. I know you went out with Cho at fifteen and you said you did want to ask her to the ball. But think of it, you saw boy girl relationships, you never saw a gay relationship. Yeah, Dumbledore told you but I don't think you really understood back then and we know what you always had on your mind.'

'The more I've thought about it over the last few weeks, the more I think you're right. But George, how did you find out and get the antidote?'

'Angelina's dad, I tried to bring up the subject with dad, but he wouldn't talk about that. Of course we now know it was because mum had forbid him too. So one day I was visiting Angelina and her dad asked to talk to me. You know, the father of the girl making sure I wasn't going to talk her into anything. I decided to ask him and he instantly knew something was wrong. He has an aunt who was a mediwitch and she explained about that old potion and gave him the antidote.'

'Mr. Weasley, your daughter is awake and asking for you,' a young woman said sticking her head in the door.

'I'll go see how she is. But we all agreed and Harry, we hope you do as well. If she doesn't remember any of this, we're not going to tell her you were married. We know we can't keep that information from her forever, it was all over the daily prophet and every other paper and magazine, it's just for now.'

'Yeah, don't tell her until absolutely necessary. Let me know how she is though.'

'We will and check on you later,' Arthur put his hand on Harry's shoulder, 'I'm sorry I couldn't support you in any of this, that potion didn't allow me to, or should I say, Molly didn't allow me to. You and Charlie belong together, I saw that instantly.'

Harry gave Arthur a smile then hugged him, 'I'm sorry you were put through all this and even though she was wrong, you still lost your wife.'

'I wife I have not loved in a long time, so don't be sorry. But think, all of us can be a proper family again, Mr. Harry Weasley Potter.'

All the men in the room laughed, then they all left apart from Charlie who was still holding Harry tightly against him.

'Um love, do you think you can loosen your hold, my ribs are a bit sore.'

Charlie smiled sheepishly as he loosened his hold, 'Sorry love, I didn't even realise I was doing it. So Sirius told you about using that wicked tongue of yours but on girls?'

'Yes, he did, he told me everything Charlie, I was bright red. I ran from the room with him laughing behind me,' Harry put his hand to Charlie's face, 'If he had any idea I was gay, he would have been more informative I think, but that information still worked well in the end. Are you okay with all this, what Kingsley is going to do?'

'Yes, she doesn't deserve anything else Harry.'

Harry sighed, 'No, she doesn't, but you know what love?'

'No, what.'

'I'm starving, can you go get me something to eat. I'm not going anywhere and I have aurors outside my room, so I'm safe.'

'I really don't want you alone, so I will if Scott can come in here and keep you company.'

'Alright and after all this, I do understand.'

'I won't be long,' Charlie kissed Harry, put his shoes on and stepped outside, 'Scott, Gwen, Harry wants food, but I don't want him alone, would you mind.'

'We don't mind Charlie, not after what happened. Go and know he's in safe hands.'

'As long as those hands don't touch him,' Charlie said.

'Prat, you're as bad as Harry, now go,' Scott and Gwen laughed then stepped into the room, 'You look better.'

'I feel fine, but I still have to stay. All this is hard to believe.'

'Yeah, I was talking to my mum and she said that she'd heard about those potions from her mother and neither of them liked them. My dad said he'd never heard of any of them. It's hard to believe Molly Weasley did this, would go that far.'

'I know Gwen, but do you all know what was decided?'

'Gawain filled us in on the veil. All this time, I never knew what it was for, just it was there. Well, I only knew it was there because of what happened to your godfather.'

Harry sighed, 'Yeah, we happened to be fighting right near it. Sirius was fighting Malfoy and I was fighting Dolohov. Sirius blocked a spell from Dolohov then disarmed him, that's when Bellatrix…' Harry sighed again, 'He fell through it.'

'Ron told us how you were, Remus was trying to hold you back, but you went after Bellatrix, at fifteen, bloody gutsy Harry, she was crazy,' Scott said.

'She was, but I tried to use the cruciatus curse on her, didn't work properly, then Voldemort turned up and possessed me, I never got another shot at her. That veil, I tried to get Dumbledore to go get Sirius, that's when he explained what it was. Even though I knew he was dead because the killing curse hit him, I wanted him buried next to my father. Blimey, I'm so tired, of everything. I thought after Voldemort I would get a normally life, even as an auror.'

'I think now you will mate, just get these antidotes over with and I think you finally can,' Scott nodded and noticed Harry did look tired, but he seemed to have aged, just in the last few hours. He noticed Gwen looked concerned as well but it gave Scott and idea that Harry just might need.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter twenty three

Over the two days that Harry was still in St Mungo's, no one brought up Molly Weasley's name once, if she was talked about, it was she or her, nothing else and not even the word mother was used. Two days later Charlie and Harry went home, Hermione was with them, but so were Minerva. They got Harry settled on the sofa since Healer Greyson said he just needed to take things slow for a couple of days, but didn't need to stay in bed.

'I'll make you both some lunch, Charlie you stay with Harry,' Hermione gave them both a kindly smile before heading into the kitchen.

'I've spoken with Kingsley, he spoke with an unspeakable and the Wizengamot. We've all agreed that any books that contains these potions for boys and girls will be changed, those pages will be removed. Kingsley is also sending out letters to all homes requesting any books that contain those potions to be brought into the ministry to be changed, that they are classed as dark potions and if found with them they could be arrested because they will be thought of as being into dark magic. The letters go out tomorrow.'

'When I went into my parent's house to get some of their personal things, there is a large library in there, I might have to go through them. But Grimmauld Place, there are a lot of dark arts books in that library, those books are bound to be there.'

'Kingsley thought of that Harry and since you allow him to use it as a safe house, he's going to talk to Gawain about having it checked. Irma and I have gone through the library at Hogwarts and removed those pages from every book and even I was surprised at how many books contained those old potions.'

'What about Snape, he had a large collection of potion books.'

'After you told us he died, I found a letter in my desk. He told me to sell the house and for the money to go to Hogwarts. So a few of us went there and cleaned out the house, some of his books are at Hogwarts, only one had the potion in it, a book that belonged to his mother.'

'Eileen Prince,' Harry sighed again, 'So there's none left, only in private homes and hopefully they will be gone soon too.'

'Yes, so hopefully none of this will ever happen again. Mrytle Prewett was brilliant at potions and if she didn't want to raise a family she could have easily taught at Hogwarts.'

'I vaguely remember a potions room at her house, three large cauldrons, two medium size and one small. She always had potions brewing. I was only a small boy, about nine I think when she died.'

'Hey, mind if I come in,' Gawain stuck his head in the door.

'Of course not boss, come in,' Harry smiled.

'I've come to give you two some good news,' Gawain sat down.

'We could always use good news Gawain.' Charlie said but kept looking at Harry and everyone's noticed he hardly ever looks away from Harry.

'I spoke with your boss Charlie, so now you and Harry get a month off. No work, just relax and have a holiday, go away for a while, get right away from here. We all agreed that you need it after everything that's been going on. It will be like a honeymoon as well.'

Harry saw Charlie relax slightly, 'Thanks boss, I think that is a brilliant idea, how about you love?'

'Definitely brilliant, so now we've got some plans to make, where are we going to visit?'

'One place I'd love to go is Australia. When Hermione told me about it when she was researching to send her parents there, I thought it sounded like a great country. We could laze on the beaches, they even have naked beaches.'

'Then Australia here we come because I'm in,' Charlie said quickly making Harry, Gawain and Minerva laugh as Hermione came in with a tray of food for Harry and Charlie.

'Any chance to get naked with you Charlie and I really don't want to see you're naked arse again.'

'Me, when have you ever seen me naked?'

'Just after all this happened, remember, you woke up, I wasn't in bed, you panicked and raced downstairs. I was talking to Hermione and you were naked, she got to see the family jewels love.'

'I'm glad I wasn't here, even though I have seen Charlie's naked backside a few times,' Minerva said.

'What, when and how come I never heard about this?' Harry looked at Charlie.

'Minerva caught me with a couple of boys at Hogwarts, different times, once in the Gryffindor changing rooms, once in Hagrid's hut and once in my bed. I think I'd rather have Hermione see me naked then Minerva.'

'No thanks Charlie, impressive as you are, I do not want to see it again, leave that for Harry. Now eat, both of you.'

'Yes boss,' Harry chuckled.

'Hey, I'm your boss Harry, remember that. But I'm going, so you've got a month, if you need more time or anything, let me know.'

'You're wonderful boss, thanks again,' Harry shook his hand then Charlie did before he left, 'A whole month of doing nothing Charlie, well, unless we want to do something.'

'Yep, now you just have to give yourself a few days before we can leave.'

'I'm just glad you're okay and this has all been sorted. Now you know if you need anything all you have to do is floo. Have a good holiday,' Minerva hugged Harry, then kissed his cheek before hugging Charlie.

'We plan to Minerva and thanks for visiting me so much, especially when you have a school to run.'

'Yes I do, but as I've told you Harry, I would do anything for you. Rest so you can have a nice holiday. I will want to hear all about it when you get back.' she smiled then left.

'Okay, now what did Arthur say about Ginny Hermione?'

'She has a lot of memory loss, at the moment he thinks she's only remembering up to ten or eleven. She knows she's older just by looking at herself and has started to ask questions. We've all said she'll know everything soon, but she needs to heal first and she is going home tomorrow. She didn't know who I was, so her memory is before she started Hogwarts, before we even met up in Diagon Alley that year. She didn't know who Fleur or Victoire was, she asked where…you know, where she was, where Charlie and Fred were but your dad refused to say anything, he just kept saying she needs to get well first then he'll explain.'

'Do you think we should visit before we leave. That way she can see we're together in case she hears or sees anything that might confuse her. There are lots of pictures of Ginny and I together Charlie.'

'Alright, we'll go visit the day after, not before. If she is only remembering ten or eleven she still knows who you are. That woman often told us all the story of what happened to you and your parents, Ginny was obsessed with that story, the story of the boy who lived.'

'Yeah, Fred and George told me about that the first time I went to the Burrow. So she'll know who I am, that we're married, the rest not until she's well enough to hear everything. How do you think she will handle that, handle all of it, not just about us?'

'I think hearing about her and Fred will be the hardest, especially Fred. Ginny and Fred were close, she was closer to him than any of us.'

'She would have noticed Bill, his face, did she ask about that?'

'She did, again your father said not yet, but it will be explained. She knows it's been a fair few years just by her body and how much older everyone looks. Ron shocked her though, seeing him older and as an auror. Her memory of him is just starting Hogwarts.'

'So when we get back she should know everything, makes me feel guilty that I won't be here to explain my part in all this.'

'You need this holiday Harry, you and Charlie both do. You almost died, Charlie could have, so take the time and just be together. I know I'll miss you but you need to get away from everything.'

Harry sighed, 'Yeah, we do need some time away, we haven't really had time to ourselves or a holiday, this might be just what we need. You know we'll miss you as well, we're so used to being near, so anytime we just have to floo, but you don't have to stay Hermione, you've had enough time off work, we're fine, but you know you can come here any time you want.'

'I know, but this scared me too Harry, seeing you lying on the bedroom floor. Charlie was right, you looked dead.'

'Okay, stay,' Harry gave her a smile then took her hand, 'Are you dating yet?'

'No, every time I do see someone, it's because of my involvement in the war or you. So I've decided to just work for a while and hope that all eases off. I do miss the sex though.'

'No, forget it Hermione, Harry is not shagging you anymore.'

Harry and Hermione laughed, 'We're not, well, unless we want kids,' Hermione said seriously.

'I beg your pardon, what's this about?'

'Oh, Hermione and I spoke right after we both divorced. We said after a lot of years if we haven't met anyone, then we'll just have sex to have kids together. We wouldn't be a couple, just raise our kids together but as friends. We haven't mentioned anything about that since.'

'So if Hermione doesn't meet anyone in say another five or so years and she wants kids, are you going to do it?'

'I can't see myself sleeping with anyone but you love. Think about this though, it might be a way for the three of us to have kids. Hermione could get pregnant to me first then you.'

'Me, sleep with Charlie, I don't know about that.'

'Hey, if this happens, then you have both of us, it's the only way I will allow this. But let's forget about this, it won't even come to this for years yet.'

'He's spoken, hasn't he Harry, like I get no say whether we shag or not. But tell me, is he good with his hands and tongue like you are?'

'Hermione, I know you and Harry did, I don't want to hear about it.'

'Yes Hermione, he is, that's all I'm saying though,' Harry grinned.

'Good, now let's forget about it.'

'Relax Charlie, that's just an idea we talked about once, before you two got together and before Harry worked out he was gay. So let's just be three friends spending some time together and get rid of all this stress.'

'Is that a hint Hermione,' Harry chuckled.

'No, even though the sex did help with that, but no. Let's put that out of our minds, along with anything else. Let's talk about where you two might go.'

'We can do that, think about places we can go, places we might want to visit because this might be the only time we can do this, at least this long,' Harry, Charlie and Hermione sat and talked about which different country might be interesting but more importantly, relaxing. Charlie mentioned Romania so he could introduce Harry to his friends and the people he worked with. The definitely want to go to Australia, another country Harry thought about was Canada, Charlie mentioned Russia and that's what they kept doing, mentioning different countries and how long they might be able to stay at each one if they couldn't cut the number down. But they both said either way they were going to see a lot and have a great time with plenty of relaxation and plenty of sex.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter twenty four

Two days later, Charlie and Harry stepped out of the fireplace of the Burrow's kitchen.

'Blimey,' Charlie said as he looked around, 'It looks like dad's been busy.'

'He's taken anything that reminds him of her out and got rid of it. Do you think, after a while of course that your dad will stay here, or maybe get another place?'

'If he could afford another place I think it would be better. Maybe he still loves it here and he'll stay, don't know. But it's all too soon to think about that yet. Let's go up and see how she is,' Charlie took Harry's hand, kissing it.

'Charlie, it's fine, I love you, not her. We're just here to let her know that we're a couple, then tomorrow we leave for our holiday, just you and me.'

'I know love,' Charlie gave Harry a nervous smile then they walked up the stairs, 'Won't be long,' he kissed Harry who was staying in the hall for a few minutes, then stepped into Ginny's room, 'Hey sis.'

'Charlie,' Ginny beamed and held out her arms to hug, Charlie sat on the edge of the bed and hugged her, 'Oh you look older too, this is so hard to get used to.'

'Yeah, I know it would, but you look good.'

'Dad's taking good care of me and that Fleur woman is as well,' Ginny smiled then saw Charlies hand, 'Is that a wedding ring?'

'Yes, I'm married, have you said anything to Ginny about that dad?' Charlie glanced over at his father.

'No, I thought you could explain.'

'Okay, I will, so sis I'm married, to a man, which means I'm gay.'

'Oh, I've never seen a gay couple before, but you look happy and that's all I want to see. So when do I meet him.'

'Now if you want, love, come in,' Charlie called and held out his hand as Harry stepped into the room and took Charlie's hand.

'He looks familiar, have we met before, sorry, of course we have, I just don't remember.'

'Yes, we have, but even before we met you knew who I was,' Harry stared down at Ginny, 'I'm Harry Potter.'

'Oh, oh, the boy who lived, mum told me about you, what happened to your parent's. I can see the scar, so it's real.'

'It's real, how are you feeling?'

'Good, but I'm dying to get out of this room and look around. How did you meet Charlie?'

'Actually Ron's my best friend, Ron and Hermione, Ron and I became friends our first day on the train to Hogwarts, Hermione a few weeks later. I met Charlie a few years after that, when I was fourteen, that was the first time. He was just Ron's big brother that worked with dragons then.'

'Remember what I said Ginny, that Charlie came home for Bill's wedding, he never went back. Harry and Charlie were friends, good friends at that time, but they have been together for a few months, married on Christmas day.'

'Oh how romantic, so were we friends Harry?'

'We became good friends Ginny, I came here every holiday, I had to get away from my relatives and I loved it here, I shared Ron's room with him. So we spent a lot of time together, here and at Hogwarts.'

'Oh those muggles, didn't they treat you right?'

'Not really, but that's all in the past now.'

'Dad won't tell me a lot yet, just bits, he said I need time. But he did tell me that you finally killed you know who.'

'Yes, I did, I had a lot of help especially from Ron and Hermione, but everyone helped, like Charlie, you, some of our other friends, Bill, your dad, everyone.'

'We came today Gin because Harry and I are going away from a while. Neither of us have had a lot of time to ourselves, or a honeymoon, our boss' gave us a month, so we're heading overseas for a good holiday. By the time we get back you should know everything and even though both of us wish we could be here while it's all explained, you'll understand why we need to get away, dad will tell you about that.'

'So something dangerous, to do with your jobs, you need to de stress, relax a bit.'

'Yes, with a bit more on top of that, but just wait, dad will explain. Harry's an auror like Ron, he's very good at his job, but as you can see by the scar on his face, it's a dangerous job something, so a holiday is always good.'

'So did those death eaters do that, before you killed them?'

'I only killed Voldemort, but death eaters did do this, a couple of months ago. But now there are none left, my colleagues got them after this happened.'

'You said his name, you, after what he did to your parents.'

'I always say his name, Ron never liked it, but he got used to hearing me say it. You're dad never liked me saying, did you Arthur?'

'No, I didn't Harry, but we did get used to it. You'll hear everything soon Ginny.'

'You said I helped, how, can you tell me that much?'

Harry glanced at Arthur and he gave a nod, 'Well, one time at Hogwarts, I trained a group of students, all of our friends and a few others. We learned really advanced spells and we called ourselves the DA or Dumbledore's Army, you came up with that name by the way. There was a lot going on, which your dad will explain, but people like your dad, Charlie, Bill, the older ones were in the order of the phoenix, a secret group that Dumbledore started back when my parents were alive, they were members too, but because Voldemort always wanted me, we had the DA. So we were all fighting against him and his supporters until it finished in a big fight at Hogwarts, you were fighting alongside everyone else, the order, teachers, aurors, older students and people that just came to help. You're a very good fighter, very powerful.'

'Even though we didn't want you to fight Ginny, you did, you were underage and only the aged students could stay, you snuck back. But you did good Gin, we were all proud of you,' Arthur gave her a smile.

'Well, I suppose I'll hear more about it, but since you're well known Harry, I suppose it's in the papers, what happen, I could read them and find out.'

'You will Ginny, after you're well enough I'll let you see all of them, there are a lot. They kept printing stories of Harry for months, still do actually.'

'Yes, I still get a lot of attention, but you will read them or be told soon.'

'So since you didn't go back Charlie, do you still work with dragons?'

'Yep, just here instead, first I stayed to help with Voldemort, then I just wanted to hang around, then I, not met Harry since I already knew him, but we started seeing each other.'

'So when did you know you were gay?'

'I've known since I was fourteen, thirteen, fourteen, around that time. I never told anyone for a long time, only Bill and Fleur, then the others until everyone knew after Harry and I got together. One day Ron came here after work and told us about Harry being hurt at work and he was serious and in St Mungo's, so I raced out and eventually they worked it out.'

'What about you Harry, when did you work out you were gay?'

'Actually not long before I started seeing Charlie. My life was very hectic because of Voldemort, so I never really had time to think about that part of my personal life. Even when Charlie and I got together I though I was bisexual, but I worked out I was gay, it just took time,' Harry lifted Charlie's hand and kissed it, 'Charlie makes me very happy.'

'You look good together, so as long as you treat Charlie good, then I'm good.'

Harry and Charlie laughed, 'He does sis.'

'Ginny,' Hermione stuck her head in the door, 'I brought a couple of your friends, is it okay to come in, they want to see you?'

'Oh, yeah, okay Hermione,' Ginny stared at the three boys and one girl who stepped in with Hermione, 'None of you look familiar.'

'We know Ginny, but they are good friends of yours. This is Neville, Seamus, Dean, and Luna, the boys all shared a room with Harry and Ron at Hogwarts, Luna was in Ravenclaw, but you and Harry became her friends first, then she met everyone else.'

'Oh, well, you all look like nice people.'

'We think we are red, and we're good friends,' Seamus winked making Ginny giggle.

'There he goes, we knew it,' Neville shook his head, 'Ginny, it's good to see you're okay,' Neville smiled, 'We became very good friends over the years, just like with this lot.'

'I'm sure I'll hear the stories about that,' Ginny gave everyone a smile.'

'Hey Harry, Charlie,' Neville hugged them both before the others greeted each other then he turned back to Ginny, 'So how you feeling Ginny?'

'Good, really good, but dad still won't let me leave the room yet. Since I can't remember things, I want to see everything. So if you shared a room with Ron and Harry, you're older than me.'

'Yep, but we were all good friends,' Dean saw Mr. Weasley nod, 'You and I actually dated, just for a few months though, now we're just friends.'

'Okay, did my brothers give you a hard time, they always said they would.'

Everyone laughed, 'Only Ron since the others didn't know and it was only while we were at Hogwarts.'

'I'm hoping for a date with you, red, when you're well that is,' Seamus winked again making Ginny giggle again.

'Okay, no flirting with my little sister, until she's well enough Seamus.'

'Oh big brothers spoken, but he'll be off with Harry soon, he won't be around,' Seamus winked again.

'Okay, knock it off Seamus, let Ginny get used to all us first,' Neville said amused.

'You were the first person to tell people to stop calling me Looney, but it was Harry that made everyone stop. No one liked to go against Harry because they knew we were good friends.'

'It's so strange, but I'm sure I'll hear all about it. So how did you and Harry become friends then if you're in Ravenclaw?'

'I'll explain if you want Luna,' Harry smiled.

'If you want Harry.'

'Okay, well, I knew Luna, we hadn't talked really that much, just a few times. Then my godfather died and I couldn't talk to Ron or Hermione because neither of them knew how I felt. One day I was in the forbidden forest watching the thestrals when Luna walked up to me, she often went in there to see them. She said sorry for my godfather, at first I didn't say anything, I didn't want to talk about him. But Luna mentioned how her mother died when she was young. So we started talking because I realised she knew how I felt, we've been good friends ever since,' Harry kissed her cheek making Luna smile.

'Oh I never heard anything about a godfather, just your parents and how they died.'

'There's a long story behind that, you'll hear soon enough. But I only met him when I was thirteen, he was a good bloke, you liked him, a lot. You would laugh at some of the stories he used to tell us about him and my dad at Hogwarts, they loved to play pranks on everyone, or just hex them,' Harry smiled making Ginny giggle again.

The group of friends would talk, sometimes getting a nod or shake of the head from Arthur so they would know what they could mention or not. But they all had Ginny laughing with some of the things they said and they were finally seeing how Ginny used to be as a student at Hogwarts, how she should have always been without her mother's influence.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter twenty five

After three weeks away, travelling to different countries, Australia, Russia, China, Canada and Romania, with a lot of kinky sex in every single country, Harry and Charlie arrived back home. They unpacked and Harry sent his patronus off to Hermione to let her know they were home and if she had time to join them for dinner that night. After doing some shopping since there was no food in the house, Harry and Charlie relaxed, but both were wondering how Ginny was now that she would know everything or at least heard or read a lot about things that involved her.

'Harry,' Hermione raced inside and hugged him, 'I missed you so much.'

'I missed you too Hermione,' Harry let her go so she could hug Charlie.

'I missed you too Charlie.'

'So did I miss know it all,' Charlie said making Harry laugh.

'Oh don't start Weasley.'

'Sit and tell us,' Harry sat back with Charlie, Hermione sat opposite.

'Well, she knows how you were married and why it didn't work, she knows about the potions and what they made her like and do and how it was all her mother that caused this. She knows all the boys had been given potions as well. Bill actually went into detail about how it worked, or didn't work whichever way you look at it. Ginny was explained what your mum wanted to do to you Charlie and what she did to Harry and it was only luck that saved you and Charlie, since you didn't drink that brandy. Ginny knows that she died and wanted to take Ginny with her, she knows about Fred, George actually sat and told her about that, it was really sad to see that. She knows she tried to kill herself because of all this. Um what else, she also knows more about the war and how she was involved, what happened that night. Your dad has been slowly giving her all the copies of every magazine and paper over the last few years. Oh she knows about what happened when we all went to the department of mysteries, with Sirius, all that.'

'She knows quite a lot, but how did she take hearing about her and Harry?'

'She admitted that she did love him, had since you're mum told her the story of the boy who lived, but she figured it was just a young girls crush. She said since she can't remember and she saw how happy you two were, she said she was fine, she seemed to be okay. She is a little quiet, but we all think it's just taking everything in, so we believe she just needs a bit of time to understand everything that has happened. Oh but big news and your dad has no idea what to do about it.'

'Oh, there's not any danger is it Hermione?' Charlie gripped Harry's hand tight in his.

'No, no, relax Charlie, but your mum, she's a ghost, haunting the Burrow. She's always having a go at your dad, talking to Ginny, sometimes wakes her up at night. Your dad wants to move since she's stuck there, but he can't afford another place.'

Harry squeezed Charlie's hand, 'We'll give it to him, he can't stay there and neither can Ginny. She could hurt Ginny with all her talk, blimey we all know what that could do to her.'

'I spoke to Bill, George, Percy and Ron about that Harry, they know you're rich and I told them you'd offer. They want your dad and Ginny out of that house Charlie, but their not sure how he will take it. They think it's mainly because of how he treated Harry, it's not really accepting the money he said he would from his kids, then slowly pay it back and he does think of Harry as another member of the family. It's just what happened and how he couldn't support you.'

'We'll make him see sense and as Harry keeps telling me, it's my money as well. I still don't really think of it as mine, it's Harry's, but we are married, so hopefully dad will listen and just get out of there. Blimey, if mum could do all that when she was alive, imagine what she'll be saying to them now she's dead.'

'None of us like to go there, she keeps yelling at us. The first time I saw her, she called me so many names. Oh, another thing, because she's dead, she knows things now that she didn't before, um, about you and me Harry, she told Ron then everyone. I had to sit down and explain, but you know what?'

'Oh blimey, I could just imagine what Ron did.'

'You'd be wrong, he's fine. He didn't like it, but he understood because he realised that what we did was normal, wanting sex I mean and more than just boring, laying there like a lump of meat sex. Once we all sat down and talked about it, the boys all spoke about how they all should have been having sex at that age especially if they were in a serious relationship and all about foreplay. They don't hold anything against either of us and they know we are just friends, it was just gratification, a way to get over our stress and anxiety. Blimey Charlie, did your mum go off when she realised that Ron didn't have a go at me, or Harry, even you.'

'I suppose we'll see when we go visit,' Charlie grimaced.

'Remus taught me some great spells to help with Peeves, they will work on your mum, if you want me to that is Charlie?'

'Hey, anything to stop her yelling at us love, do it. But after everything we found out about mum, this doesn't surprise me, she was a spiteful person, even if we didn't know it until recently, so even though she's dead it doesn't surprise me she won't let it go.'

'No she doesn't. One thing about your dad and the Burrow Charlie, he admits he loves it there. So we worked out that she only haunts the house, not the property or his shed, nothing else, Bill mentioned having a house build down behind the orchard and seal the other house up. Let her haunt it, but no one will get in there and she can't leave it.'

'Good idea, so we'll talk to dad.'

'You know Charlie, if your dad wanted to that is, I still have that old flat, it's just sitting there. Do you think he might want to stay there until another house can be built?'

'We could ask him, it might be the best thing to do for now. Neither of them should have to listen to that. For all we know she could be filling Ginny's head with lies.'

'She has been, but after hearing everything Ginny ask your dad if it's true or not, or one of us if he doesn't know.'

'This will get sorted, but let's start dinner then tomorrow we'll go see dad and Ginny, talk to them about the flat and a house,' Charlie stood and pulled Harry to his feet.'

'You both look good, well rested. So now you get to tell me everything you did and where you went.'

'We can do that, well, except all the sex,' Harry chuckled, 'Come on Hermione,' Harry took her hand and the three of them walked into the kitchen and the three of them went about cooking dinner while they talked.

The following morning, Charlie and Harry stepped out into the kitchen of the Burrow. Arthur and Ginny was sitting at the table having a cup of tea and Molly Weasley's ghost was hovering near them yelling insults. They could tell Arthur and Ginny were trying to ignore her, so Harry flicked his wand at her the moment she spotted them and she couldn't stop sneezing so she floated away through one of the walls.

'Thank you but how did you do that Harry?' Arthur asked.

'Remus taught me some great spells to use on Peeves, I'll show you some later if you want Arthur.'

'I just might get you to do that Harry. You both look great, well rested.' Arthur hugged his son then Harry.

'We are dad, had a great time,' Charlie turned to Ginny, 'Hey Gin, everything okay?'

'Yes Charlie, you don't have to look so worried, now give me a hug,' Ginny grinned then hugged her brother, 'You too since you're family,' Ginny hugged Harry, 'It's fine and I've been seeing Seamus, well he comes here and snogs me.'

Harry laughed, 'He always liked you Ginny, we all saw that, he's a good bloke, a good friend.'

'Can't get a better recommendation than from the saviour,' Ginny gave a cheeky smile.

'Oh don't you start with that, it's taken ages to get everyone to stop,' Harry scowled but ended up laughing with Charlie, Arthur and Ginny before they sat down.

'Okay dad, you know what we're going to talk to you about, so shove that pride of yours, you and Ginny can't stay here with her.'

'It's getting harder, so yes, I know what you're going to say and offer. I will accept only if I pay it back, it will just take time.'

'If that's what you want Arthur, you know we don't need it, but it is up to you.'

'Now dad, do you want to stay here, on the land we mean or move right away?'

'I always loved this place Charlie, so I would prefer to stay, just not in this house.'

'That's settled then, we'll work on where you want a house built, work on plans and we'll organise the money for it. But Harry had a suggestion if you want to. He has a flat that's just sitting there not being used, you can live there until the house is built.'

'It's not big Arthur, but enough room for you and Ginny and it won't cost you anything. I don't even know what I'm going to do with it.'

'Well, it does make sense, we can't put up with her much longer.'

'Oh blimey, she's back and not sneezing,' Ginny shuddered.

'Don't worry Ginny, watch,' Harry flicked his wand again and Molly's voice cut off with her hand gripping her throat before she floated off again, 'See, taken care of and I can keep doing it as well. She'll get sick of it sooner or later.'

'Good one,' Ginny smiled, 'Dad, I think we should go to the flat until the house is built. But Harry, after a while, and I find a job, maybe I could buy the flat from you. I can't live at home forever, but it won't be for a long time.'

'If you want, you can buy it cheap. We'll work that out later on,' Harry summoned a quill, parchment and ink and wrote down the address, 'There are no wards or anything, it's in a muggle area, I just used to apparate straight inside. It's also furnished, so you could leave this stuff here until the house is built.'

'That sounds good, we can just take our personal belongings with us. We might do that later today.'

'Now dad, do you want to build the house yourself, like you did here, because you can have enough to have it built this time?'

'Because of work, I think I would need to have it built and I'll work on just two story not like here. A couple of spare rooms for the grandkids as well. When I started building this place, it was just the bottom floor and we went up to the first lot of bedrooms, then just kept adding with more kids.'

'Have an extra bathroom put in as well,' Ginny said, 'There will be times when the whole family is together, we need more than one bathroom. You boys are lucky, just go outside and hang it out if someone's in there, not so easy for us girls.'

Harry, Charlie and Arthur laughed, 'Now I'm seeing that feisty sister I used to know.'

'You have no idea Charlie. I spoke to Hermione, I asked about sex, I asked her a lot of questions and she went right into to detail about what her and Harry did. So I can't wait to try all that with Seamus.'

'You're kidding, you asked Hermione what we did?' Harry's eyes widened.

'Yep, since I'm not a virgin even if I don't remember any sex, I want to know all the things us girls should know.'

'Then I'll just say this, Seamus is in for a good time,' Harry smirked making Ginny giggle, Charlie and Arthur looked shocked then they joined in laughing. But the four of them realised that their lives were finally looking up.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter twenty six

A few days later Harry and Charlie were getting ready for work. Harry could tell Charlie was a little anxious for them to be apart, but he could understand.

'Charlie love,' Harry took his hand and kissed his palm, 'Everything is different now, we're both safe, she's gone.'

'I know, it's just that I'm not going to see you for hours after all this time of being constantly together, I'm just having a hard time thinking of being apart.'

'I feel the same Charlie, it'll take a few days before we can get back into our routine. Now even though I'd love to stay here alone with you, it's impossible, now come on, we can't be late on our first day back.'

'No, we can't,' Charlie sighed, kissed Harry's hand before they headed downstairs and outside, 'I love you, please be careful.'

'I love you too, and I'm always careful,' Harry stretched up and kissed Charlie, 'See you later,' he caressed Charlie's face before apparating away. He didn't want to leave Charlie standing there, but if he didn't leave then, they never would. Harry walked quickly through the atrium, and made his way up to his office, 'Hey, I'm back,' he grinned.

'About time you stopped lazing about with Charlie,' Scott grinned then everyone greeted Harry.

'We did more than laze around, even found a nice secluded spot on an Australia beach and shagged each other silly,' Harry chuckled making everyone laugh.

'Good news Harry, dad said the builder is going to start at the end of the week and he can't thank you enough for the use of the flat, it's been really quiet.' Ron said.

'I'm just glad they don't have to put up with that anymore. How's Ginny, haven't see her since the day after we got back.'

'Good, always snogging Seamus, their worse then you two used to be and I think more has started as well.' Harry chuckled and sat at his desk but kept his face averted, 'What, you know something, come on Harry, as you mate, you have to tell me.'

Harry rolled his eyes, 'Fine, Ginny asked Hermione about sex, everything about sex including what we did. She went right into details on what we did, so Ginny was dying to try out her knew skills on Seamus. I told your dad and Charlie that Seamus is in for a good time.'

'Oh gross Harry,' Ron grimaced, 'Even though I know you did, I don't want to hear it. But look at the situation, you're gay, you've slept with two girls, Hermione and Ginny, now Charlie. I'm straight and only slept with Hermione and it was before I knew all this stuff was normal.'

'First Ron, it was a lot more than two girls, I was sleeping with a lot of woman before I got together with Charlie. We'd been going to clubs, and I found I had a better time with him than the woman even though there was no sex with Charlie at the time. But you Ron, it'll happen, but a bit of advice, talk to your brothers or me if you want about to know all that stuff. I was told by Sirius, so I knew what to do and it's fun Ron, really fun.'

'Not you, it would make me think of you and my sister or you and Hermione, or you and Charlie. So I'll talk to Bill, he's easy going about sex, so is Fleur.'

'Good, but I should get stuck into all this work on my desk but it looks like I've been away for months, not just one month.'

'Yep, you've got a lot to do, but Gawain's not in today, having the day off since he knew you would be back, so a full office. So you get to listen to Maureen today.'

Harry glanced at Maureen, 'Okay, that's easy, Maureen usually takes it easy on us.'

'Ah, but that was just when I was senior auror, not the boss, which today I am.'

'Oh shit, that's all I need and there goes my stress relief.'

Over the next couple of weeks, everyone went to the Burrow to see how the house was coming along. Arthur had designed a nice four bedroom home with two bathrooms and an extra toilet downstairs. The house was over on the other side of the orchard, so far enough away from the old house that no one ever had to see it. On weekends Arthur with the help from all the boys made a new pathway to the new house, they also put pavers for a nice outdoor setting so they could sit outside and watch the sunset or if anyone was swimming in the pond.

When the house was ready, everyone turned up and helped Arthur take furniture from the house, but not one thing of Molly's was touched. She of course yelled and screeched out insults but not one person took any notice of her. Arthur had also bought all new kitchen ware because the old stuff would keep reminding him of Molly. On the last trip to the old house, Arthur told her he hoped she liked what her life was going to be now, alone with none of her family ever going to talk or think about her again. Once they had everything out, Arthur nodded to Ron and Harry, who as aurors knew stronger and more advanced sealing charms, so they performed their spells together while everyone watched. Once it was done, they all went down to the new house ready to have a fun and enjoyable dinner, Andromeda and Teddy joining them who arrived not long after everyone helped prepare the food. Harry went straight to Teddy who turned his hair black to match his godfather.

'Harry,' Charlie nodded and they moved aside, 'Have a look at dad and Andromeda, they look very cosy.'

'Kiss,' Teddy said.

'What mate, who kisses?'

Teddy pointed at Andromeda and Arthur, 'Grandma.'

'Your grandma and Uncle Arthur snog?' Harry asked quietly and the boy nodded, 'Well, looks like your dad's in for a bit of fun if he isn't already.'

'Harry,' Charlie's eyes widened.

'What are you two whispering about?' Bill asked as he walked over to join them.

'Andromeda and your dad, they've been snogging, so Teddy told us.'

'Oh, so that's what's going on with them, we've seen the odd look, wasn't sure if it meant anything or not.'

'Yeah, I just said to Charlie that your dad's about to have some fun unless he already is.'

'Harry,' Bill's eyes widened making Harry laugh which made Teddy giggle.

'Blimey you two are alike, but you might have to get used to owling before dropping in. I don't think any of you are ready to see your dad's naked arse on top of Andromeda,' Harry tried to hold his face but ended up bursting with laughter which made Teddy giggle again.

'Charlie, bloody control him will you, I don't want to hear it, now I've got that blasted picture stuck in my head.' Bill grimaced making Harry laugh louder.

'Hey, I could tell your dad about being tied up,' again Harry burst out laughing, 'Okay, I'll stop.'

'Good idea or I'll do more than tie you up, I'll gag you as well.'

'You could try love, unless you use,' Harry brushed his hand against Charlie's groin. Harry smirked, kissed Charlie's lips then walked away from the brothers so they could discuss what their father might get up to.

For the rest of the day, it was carefree, relaxed and enjoyable. Everyone sitting around the long table could talk about anything including sex and no one seemed to mind what was being said.

'There's something I would like to say to my family,' Arthur said as he stood up and picked up his glass, 'We've finally got the family we deserve, we're all together and happy, living the life we all should. This is how a family should be, comfortable with each other so they could talk no matter what the subject, we have that now. I also want to say that I have asked Andromeda to marry me and she has said yes,' Arthur took Andromeda's hand, she stood up and they snogged right there in front of everyone. After they finally stopped kissing, everyone congratulated them with lots of hugs and kisses. Teddy had no idea what was going on, but Harry realised that their family were about to be joined in more ways than before and he also knew this family, his family would get a lot bigger over the next few years. They all had what they want, even Hermione who was laughing with Ron, so just maybe that old relationship hadn't completely died out after all. Harry sat there with Teddy on his lap staring around at everyone and he felt it, right to his very core, they were all going to be okay.

The end:


End file.
